Two Years and a Fortnight
by EarendilElwing
Summary: Cordelia's been following the questionable guidelines of a book on relationships in order to win Chrom's heart. Unfortunately, the prince is not the one who is falling for her.
1. Prologue

**After too long of a writing hiatus, I'm back baby! I've been working on two stories simultaneously, and the last chapters are in the editing stage. As such, I decided to begin adding the new material. For this story, I will probably post one chapter per week until it's completion, just in case I catch things I need to add yet.**

This story is actually a part of the _Almost Confession_ series, so for those of you who have read that, you will notice the similarities. However, it should not be entirely necessary to read it to follow the plot of this story. If you haven't already, please visit my profile page for an explanation of the upcoming changes that will be taking place with the original posting of "Almost Confessions". I will not take up space here to clarify.

A.N. References to classes work like this in my stories: A capitalized name (such as Assassin or Trickster) means that it is the character's current class status unless other grammar rules apply. A lowercase reference (such as thief or tactician) simply refers to the character's base classification.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Cordelia's been following the questionable guidelines of a book on relationships in order to win Chrom's heart. Unfortunately, the prince is not the one who is falling for her.

Pairing: Lon'qu X Cordelia

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years and a Fortnight: Prologue<strong>

Cordelia scanned the book shelves, absent-mindedly reading the titles but not finding anything particularly interesting. She wasn't an avid reader by any means, but when Robin, Sumia, and Miriel invited her to go to the bookstore with them, she agreed nonetheless. She had no other duties, chores, or even training to complete for the rest of the day, so she thought it might be nice to spend some time with the other female Shepherds. She wasn't really in the mood to shop, but the company and the distraction was a welcome change of pace.

Predictably enough, Robin was analyzing the various tactical manuals in the reference section, but also continually allowed herself to be distracted by Sumia's excited musings on which book series to start next. Miriel was flitting back and forth among various sections, muttering about the "lamentable lack of nonfiction available in this particular establishment". The Pegasus Knight stuck close to them for a little while but eventually wandered off into other areas, searching for nothing, but just browsing to see if anything would catch her eye.

She found herself in the aptly named "How-To" section, and at first, it occurred to her that she might find a useful book on fashioning spears and javelins. She had gotten the idea a few days ago upon speaking with Robin, whom she'd only just recently been formally introduced. But as she leaned over to examine the various titles with increased curiosity, something entirely different jumped out at her. It was small pink leather bound volume with its name inked in sprawling flowery calligraphy, Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight. Cordelia stared at it for a bit, reading the words over and over again. She straightened and glanced around self-consciously to see if any of her companions were nearby. Seeing no sign of them, she blushed lightly, gingerly pulled the book from its place, and began to glance through it. From the little she saw at first glimpse, the advice seemed sound enough and easy to put into practice; in fact much of what was suggested was already in line with her own diligence and personality. If she WERE to incorporate its procedures… could it be possible…?

She looked out through the nearby shop window as nonchalantly as possible, towards a group of men gathered in the town square just visible from her position. Among them was a young man with dark blue hair and eyes, wearing clothes and armor befitting his princely station. His charming smile nicely complimented his noble bearing, and more than a few passing maidens appraised him approvingly.

Her heart fell a little at this, but swelled with hope again as she turned her attention back to the tome in her hands.

"Fascinating…"

"Eek!" Cordelia just about leapt out of her own skin and her precious find clattered to the floor. Before she could recover herself, a young woman in sweeping mage robes, an oversized floppy pointed hat, and glasses stiffly bent down and retrieved it for her, assessing it in turn.

"This book claims to offer its readers directives in order to attract a specifically desired mate." Miriel's framed eyes met Cordelia's inquiringly. "Is it your intention to use the information in this manual to do so?"

She turned bright pink and shook her head vehemently. "What?! N-no, of course not! Why would I?"

The Mage raised a single eyebrow doubtfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not in the stage of life when males and females begin various courting customs for the purpose of marriage and procreation?"

Cordelia didn't think it was possible for her face to get any warmer. Surely she would spontaneously combust from embarrassment soon, especially at the mention of "procreation". "M-maybe. But first of all, I'm a knight sworn to serve the realm. That will always be my principal duty; I don't have time for such things. And second, even if I was thinking about it, I… I hardly need a book to help me find a husband."

Miriel looked confused. "Books are an invaluable resource; there is no shame in consulting their wisdom in matters with which you are unfamiliar or unskilled."

"Unskilled? You're saying you don't think I COULD get a guy if wanted to without this?"

"That is not what I was implying…"

The red headed rider stomped up to her and snatched the book from her hand. "WHEN or even IF I decide to settle down, I certainly don't need advice from this…"

The young scholar cleared her throat loudly to get her attention and nodded to the other store patrons, who had stopped shopping and were watching them interestedly. Luckily, at least Robin and Sumia had already purchased their items and had exited the shop.

Cordelia quickly shoved the book in a random place back on the shelf and started to head for the door, but Miriel intercepted her.

"Please, permit me to clarify. It was not my intent to suggest that you are in dire need of such a resource, though I don't quite understand why you should be embarrassed even if that were the case. You admitted mere moments ago that such pursuits are not part of your customary routine as a Shepherd. Therefore, I believe it to be a perfectly logical assumption that military personnel such as ourselves would find this material useful."

Cordelia felt skeptical, but she had to remind herself that Miriel probably meant no offense. She was simply not aware of the impact of her general social unawareness. If anything, she was just curious.

"In truth, the basis for my inquiry was to ascertain why _you _in particular should feel compelled to seek guidance on the subject matter. It is a generally held supposition that very few, if any, male would refuse you as a mate and consequently, you would be welcome to select whomever you prefer."

She blinked a few times, trying in vain to wrap her head around what her companion was saying. "I'm sorry? I'm not quite sure I understand."

Miriel sighed, displeased that she should have to explain herself. "Objectively quantifying the internal attributes that most find admirable and the external traits that men find physically attractive have often vexed me. However, I have often looked to you as a control in my hypotheses, as many of the male Shepherds have indicated that they hold you in the highest regard in terms of beauty and character."

Once Cordelia worked through what she was saying, her face flushed at the implication. "Wait a minute... how did you come to know this? Did you ask the guys what they think of me specifically? Or were you just generalizing?"

"My survey began with a broad spectrum of queries and examples, but when you emerged as a commonality, I altered my questions to specify you as the fundamental core."

"Miriel! How could you?! Gods, this is so embarrassing!" Cordelia covered her face in shame.

She frowned and adjusted her glasses. "I fail to comprehend the reason for your ignominy. As I've already stated, nearly every male I've spoken with proffered a distinctly positive assessment. The only exceptions were Lon'qu and Chrom."

Cordelia peaked through her fingers. "Really? Um... did either of them say _why _they don't like me?" She didn't actually know the Feroxian Myrmidon enough to value his opinion of her, but Chrom was another story. She wasn't narcissistic by any means, but she had always wondered if there was something about her that would deter the prince from showing any interest whatsoever.

"You misunderstand," the magic specialist said. "I could not include their judgment on the matter not because they differed from the majority, but rather because I have been unable to question them. Lord Chrom is understandably predisposed most of the time. As for Lon'qu... I do not know the reason, but he resolutely refuses to engage in any sort of interaction with females outside of battle." Her eyes narrowed the way it always did when she was thinking hard. "It is a most intriguing phenomenon. But rest assured, I intend to find the cause of this anomaly."

"I, uh... I'm sure you will." She cleared her throat and fiddled with her armor uncomfortably. "Well, if that's all, then we should probably finish here and catch up to the others."

"Agreed." Miriel pulled the book from the shelf again and held it out to her.

Cordelia held up her hand and shook her head. "That's alright. I think it's best if I save my money for more important things like weapons and armor."

"As you wish. Rather a shame though. I had hoped you would purchase it regardless of our previous miscommunication and endeavor to put its tactics into action. I'm sure it would have been a most enlightening experiment."

"Experiment?"

Miriel skimmed its pages, quickly absorbing more than the Pegasus Knight certainly would have in such a short span. "Some of its proposals strike me as dubious, while others seem relatively conventional. Since we have established that you are already a highly desirable woman, I wondered if or how this book would affect your appeal to the opposite sex. Would its processes increase your potential, and if so, to what degree? If there is a man who has been resistant to your unique charms, would such imprecise methodology invoke a favorable response?" She sighed, somewhat overdramatically. "I have yet to broaden my studies in the area of male and female relationships. It is unfortunate that I will be unable to capitalize on a prospective new field." The book was returned to its proper place. Since she hadn't found any other books she wished to buy, she started for the exit, mumbling to herself, "Another time perhaps. I do have a multitude of other ongoing projects I should attend to..."

Cordelia moved to follow, but hesitated with her hand on the door, bright eyes staring at the floor thoughtfully. She looked up and around again, but saw none of the other Shepherds in the store and the rest of the customers were too busy with their own pursuits to pay her any mind.

Her gaze fell on the pink spine of Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight. She exhaled, shook her head and started to push open the heavy oak door. The tinkling of the shop's bell gave her a second pause. With a soft groan of resignation, she turned around, grabbed the book, purchased it as quickly as possible (without meeting the peculiar stare of the shop owner), and hurried to catch up with the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

><p>The chapters of this story are much shorter than my other works. It is my hope that it will make it easier to follow.<p>

Thanks for stopping by! Until next time!


	2. A Constant Presence

Here is the official start of the new story. :) Same notes apply that were listed in the Prologue.

**New A.N.** Almost every subsequent chapter will begin with the "advice" from Cordelia's imaginary book. I purposely tried to make it sound stupid but somewhat believable, as is the case for many _actual_ dating books. However, please do not take it as my opinion or true advice. It is for the entertainment purposes of this story only.

**A.N. 2** I've tried to follow the sequential story of the game without getting in too deep. Most of this story takes place in between the chapters of the game. It is essentially little snippets of events.

In my own experiences with unrequited love and what I perceive to be the complexity of Cordelia's character, the romance portion of the story may feel a little disconnected and slow. But when you're in love with someone else, it takes quite a while to open up to new possibilities. Just wanted to give a little fair warning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_**hapter One: A Constant Presence**__ - The first step to winning your stud's heart is to make sure he actually knows you exist. Find reasons to remain in close proximity to the object of your affections. In doing so, not only will he be sure to notice you, but he will also become accustomed to your presence. Score some bonus points by being attentive and available to assist him in any way if the need arises._

Cordelia wasn't sure whether to smile or roll her eyes after she concluded the first chapter. The advice was fairly unsurprising; one couldn't very well be noticed if one did not make the effort to be close at hand and available. When she wasn't tending to other duties, she had always striven to find some excuse to be near Chrom. The difficult part was finding legitimate opportunities to actually talk to him or do things specifically for him that he would notice. Her kind and considerate nature compelled her to help everyone, and as a result he was unable to differentiate her normal tasks from those meant for him alone.

Perhaps on the battlefield, she could prove her devotion. She was certainly more than willing to defend and even give her life for any of her comrades, but if he would witness her doing so for _his _sake, maybe that would get his attention.

Lucky for her, today's battle formation could give her just the right chance. She and Robin were positioned in the middle of several units, poised perfectly for them to break from each other and come to the aid of all the others. Chrom and Gaius were off towards their front right flank, preparing to engage an ax-wielding Risen Fighter. She had even been given specific orders to keep an eye on them since at least two Myrmidon Risen were spotted beyond a nearby ridge and the mobility of her pegasus, Catria, combined with her skill and lance would be the perfect backup if they should approach.

The Risen attacked, and everyone quickly engaged the enemy with utter ferocity. Robin stayed at the forefront using an Elthunder Tome to keep any bowmen away from Cordelia, allowing her to perform impressive aerial acrobatics to take down adversaries on all sides with a full stock of short spears and an Iron Lance. The Pegasus Knight was deeply focused, simultaneously watching each enemy she faced and Chrom, practically itching to rush to his side.

Several intense moments passed, during which the two men executed a remarkably smooth combo strike, felling the Fighter and earning them enough time and space to retreat. Frederick and Sully on horseback charged forward to take their place, equipped to combat the rushing Myrmidons. They had been ready sooner than expected, and thus she was not needed there.

"Cordelia! We've got a couple of Mages headed our way. Intel says they're using Wind Tomes. Fall back and take cover in those trees over there."

She nodded, not wanting to leave her comrade but also trusting that if she hadn't anticipated this, she was already formulating countermeasures. "Very well. Be careful, Robin," she responded. She tugged on Catria's reins, who obediently flapped her wings in one powerful stroke to create further lift, and then spread them wide to catch an updraft of air and coasting backwards, high out of danger. With a second pull, she commanded her mount to turn and fly towards a nearby patch of forestry, where Sumia and their unarmed healers, Lissa and Maribelle, were likewise ordered to wait.

From this height, she was able to see more of the battlefield but could not directly attack the Risen. Her eyes scanned the region as she passed overhead, primed to relay any new information to their Tactician if necessary or drop down and re-engage.

Somewhere off to her left, a surprised cry caught her attention. She halted her pegasus and followed the sound.

Five Risen: two Cavaliers, two Fighters, and a Bow Knight were surrounding a lone figure. It was the Shepherds' borrowed Feroxian Myrmidon, Lon'qu. He had been assigned to remain at the rearguard as a shield for the healers along with Vaike, but the resident "Teach" had charged off in another direction without waiting for his partner. The result left the swordsman vulnerable, and their surprisingly instinctual undead adversaries were quick to press their advantage.

Cordelia did not hesitate. She readied a weapon, kicked her heels lightly into Catria's sides, and they whirled downward. As soon as she was within range, she hurled the short spear at one of the Fighters. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it did give Lon'qu some much needed breathing room. He parried a wild swing from the wounded creature's ax and stabbed it in the abdomen with his sword. It shuddered with a final cry and then its body began to crumble away in a cloud of black and violet dust.

He quickly turned his attention to one of the charging Cavaliers. He wasn't quite ready for it so Cordelia dove right in, blocking what could have been a fatal blow from its lance with her own. It was thrown off balance and Lon'qu immediately exploited the chance. He ducked under the dueling lances, lunged low, and jumped high into the air, slashing downward when gravity kicked in and killing both the zombie rider and horse in a single blow.

The final three screamed in fury, but their wrath only decreased their already diminished capacity for rational thought. Cordelia and Lon'qu silently used the precious seconds to take up strategic side-by-side positions with the Feroxian serving as the main vanguard, so as to prevent the Bow Knight from getting a direct shot at her.

One by one, the last few Risen fell to the sword and lance of the impromptu unit. Cordelia had heard from others that the gruff brunet was a highly skilled soldier, but until now she did not have an occasion to witness his abilities first hand. To say that she was impressed was quite the understatement; not only did he handle both body and blade with a disciplined yet graceful air, but he seemed to be well aware of her position at all times. Whenever she moved in to block a blow for or with him, he knew exactly where to be and what to do. Both of their attacks seemed precisely coordinated, as though they had been fighting together for years.

Cordelia pulled back a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from her face and gestured for her mount to land lightly on the ground. "Wow, that was something," she commented, watching as Lon'qu stood up from the dissipating corpse of the other Fighter.

The man's spine straightened uncomfortably and he sheathed his sword with an unusual amount of force. "Hmph." Before she could say any more, he stormed off in the direction Vaike had gone, walking quickly as though trying to get as far away from her as fast as he could.

Cherry colored brows furrowed, puzzled at the strange and sudden behavior. She had a mind to go after him and demand to know what his problem was, but the sudden appearance of her superiors stalled her plan. "Robin. Lord C-Chrom. I'm so relieved to see you both alive. Are you alright?"

The prince looked bruised and dirty, but otherwise unharmed. Robin was in the process of wiping away a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her tactician's robe. "We're both well," she answered. "No serious injuries. And it looks like everyone else has fared the same."

Chrom grinned appreciatively. "Thanks to your brilliant planning," he complimented.

Robin waved a dismissive hand. "They were low-leveled Risen, easy enough to counter for the most part. Anyone could have put together a good plan in this case. But thank you." She turned her full attention to the other woman. "May I have a word with you, Cordelia?"

She was slightly preoccupied with watching her lord walk away to look in on his sister. But at Robin's request, she tore her gaze back and forced herself to focus. "What? Oh, yes of course." She dismounted and gave her faithful pegasus a pat on its neck, allowing it to walk around a little and graze on any clean grass it found. They followed leisurely.

"You fought very well today. And you had the presence of mind to spot a comrade in need of help. Without you, Lon'qu could very well have been hurt or worse."

"Thank you, but it was nothing really. Anyone would have done the same in my position."

"That may be true. Nonetheless, I'd say he owes you one." Robin stopped walking and turned to face her. "I couldn't help but notice that the two of you did really well together. You synchronized your attacks and movements flawlessly and knew exactly when to defend. I'd be interested to see what else you'd be capable of as a unit. If the situation arises in the coming battles, would you be comfortable pairing up with Lon'qu? I think you'd make a pretty good team. I won't force it on you, of course."

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know him at all, but I have no objections. If Lon'qu is agreeable, then I would be more than willing to give it a try. Although..."

"Yes?" Robin prodded.

She frowned. "At the conclusion of our battle, I got the distinct impression that he had taken an immediate disliking to me, but I can't imagine what I might have done to offend him so..." She trailed off, startled when Robin began to laugh.

"Sorry," she said. "I assumed you would have heard by now."

"Heard what?"

The Tactician began to stroll back towards the others, motioning for her to follow. "It's not that he doesn't like you in particular. Lon'qu apparently has an extreme case of gynophobia, a deep and somewhat debilitating fear of women." They stopped for a second so Cordelia could retrieve her ride's reins and lead it on as they regrouped.

"I've never heard of such a thing," she responded, truly alarmed. Nervousness was one thing, common and understandable, but true fear was something she had never encountered. And if she had to hazard a guess on who would likely possess such a phobia, the swordsman would not have been her first choice. "If he is so afraid of women, how was he able to fight by my side with such skill and awareness? And will he be able to continue?" Cordelia had a trusting nature when it came to her comrades; one really did not have a choice in war. But she wasn't sure she could put her life in the hands of someone with a pathological anxiety of her simply because of her gender.

"It doesn't seem to be an issue in battle. I've paired him with a few different women to see how he reacts and so far it looks like he's able to cope." Robin smirked at some sort of inside joke. "I've been trying to help him work on the issue as well using some rather unconventional means. I think he'll be okay."

They stopped a few yards short of the main group, both observing the man in question. It looked like he and Vaike were about to get into some sort of altercation, but Chrom stepped between them and appeared to be reprimanding the both of them.

"Let's just try it out for a while and see how it goes. If it's too difficult for either of you, we can always re-assign your positions. In the meantime, you might try getting to know him a little during downtime. He'll resist of course, but trust your judgment. If you have any issues, don't hesitate to let me know."

The Pegasus Knight pried her eyes away from Chrom and nodded. "As you wish. I will do my best."

Robin smiled and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you will."

Cordelia suppressed a sigh.

* * *

><p>Official end of Chapter One.<p>

Please read and review. Thanks for stopping by! Until next week!


	3. The Path to His Heart

Hello everyone! Thanks for the wonderful response so far! I truly appreciate it.

Previous Author's Notes still apply.

**Some extra notes for today:** While I will make reference to the events of the game and various support conversations, I will not be covering them in depth. As I mentioned in last chapter, most of this story is meant to take place in between what the game shows. If you haven't gone through every support conversation in your own play-through, you can simply look up the dialogues on the Fire Emblem Wikia. I would highly suggest going through all of Lon'qu's supports and Cordelia's, because there will be some mention of conversations they had with other characters.

Also, I try really hard to keep my grammar and spelling at peak performance, but after rereading something over and over, I will inevitably miss a few things. Please feel free to point these mistakes out in reviews. Doing so will help me improve. Like all writers, I do take some liberties here and there, but I do try to be accurate for the most part.

I think that's all for today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: The Path to His Heart<strong>_ -_ As the old adage goes, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach". Men naturally want a girl who can cook, as it will be one of their principal duties in the marriage relationship. Cultivate a talent in preparing delicious and nutritious meals to showcase your potential as a wife. Show your love for him by making his favorite meal or other little treats and you'll certainly get his attention._

The second chapter featured plenty of different recipes that were supposedly guaranteed to be a hit with any man as well as a lengthy sermon on a woman's place in the kitchen. Cordelia found it distinctly sexist for the most part, but figured it couldn't hurt to be more creative and intentional when her turn came in preparing meals for the troops.

The problem wasn't so much that she couldn't cook; she was actually pretty gifted in that area, especially compared to the other women. The real issue is that she had no idea what Chrom's favorite meal was or anything really when it came to his tastes. She was too shy to just go up and ask him, and she couldn't discreetly question anyone else who might know to find out. Her only real option was to try a bunch of different recipes and watch to see how he reacted.

At least it was fortunate that whenever she _was _assigned to meal prep, Robin gave her full creative control over the dishes and the other helpers. It was sometimes difficult to get the others to follow her instructions precisely; they tended to be lackadaisical or opinionated. And lately, Sumia was a constant presence and a little in the way, working on some sort of pie recipe of her own invention. But as always, everything came together well, and the Shepherds were both excited and extremely complimentary as they consumed her edible masterpieces.

Cordelia smiled, genuinely pleased and happy to see almost all of her comrades perk up as she served them, and she returned each kind word with thanks. Even Chrom brightened when he entered the dining tent to find her on meal duty, and it took every ounce of control she had not to blush and faint when he expressed his gratitude. She continued to keep an eye on him after he sat down next to Robin and started eating, hoping that a look on his face or his body language would give her a clue as to what he enjoyed the most.

"Hey, look out!"

She heard the words too late as something tumbled into her, knocking her down, thankfully AWAY from the serving line. She groaned in pain as the source of her fall struggled to extricate itself from her and something warm and moist began to seep into her clothes.

"Oh gods... I'm so sorry, Cordelia!" Her fellow Pegasus Knight pushed herself to her feet and offered her a hand. When they were both righted, Sumia seized a dish towel from the table and began to wipe the remnants of some sort of crumbly confection off of them.

The elder knight sighed. "It's alright, Sumia."

"Oh... I got my pie all over you. It's completely ruined."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "So are my clothes," she pointed out.

The contrite klutz looked on the verge of crying. "I know. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll wash them. Oh, this is so embarrassing."

The now soiled rider pulled a small chunk of pie from her sleeve and stared at it. "What exactly is this? I've never seen anything like this before."

Sumia tried for a weak grin. "It WAS rhubarb-and-fiddlehead pie. I made it for Chrom. Ugh, and I finally got it right again too."

"For... for Chrom?" Cordelia's swallowed heavily and her eyes widened.

Her friend giggled and flushed. "Mm-hm. I was worried about how tired he seemed lately, so I baked it for him to cheer him up. It took me fifteen tries to do it. He ate the whole thing last time and he said he really enjoyed it. I was hoping to share this one with him. Oh... now I have to start over." She stopped wiping her clothes and stared at Cordelia's face. "Hey... are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

The red head wasn't injured, not physically anyway, but it felt like an icy vice-like grip was seizing her chest and twisting mercilessly. She had always known that she wasn't the only one who harbored feelings for their commander, but she hadn't expected Sumia to be so bold in her own pursuit.

Could she in good conscience continue, knowing that her dear friend had feelings for the same person?

"Cordelia?'

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Sumia. I... I need to get back to work. But I expect you to hold up your promise to wash these." She tugged on her stained shirt for emphasis.

"I will. I have to go on patrol with Frederick after dinner though. Can I come find you when we're finished?"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Sumia."

The other knight nodded and skipped off, inevitably stumbling and falling once again near the exit of the meal tent.

When she was out of sight, Cordelia allowed her smile to sink and tears stung her eyes as she looked down. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Huh."

She adopted a neutral expression and turned to address the new interruption. "Is something wrong, Gaius?"

The Thief shrugged and held out a bowl for a serving of cabbage stew, which she consented to fill. "Just didn't know anyone liked this stuff so much." He wrinkled his nose at the smell and stuck out his tongue in distaste.

She carefully handed it back to him, glaring a little in puzzlement. "If you find it so repulsive, why are you taking some?"

He shook his head. "S'not for me." He pointed to the far corner of the room, where Lon'qu was sitting seiza with arms crossed, avoiding contact with any passing females. "I guess this is his favorite meal, but he's too chicken to come and ask you for a second helping. He promised to give me his share of dessert if I came and got it for him." He waved his hand in thanks as he took the bowl over to the other man and exchanged it for a fruit tart.

Cordelia watched as Lon'qu carefully ate, mindful of burning his mouth on the hot liquid. After a few soft slurps, he paused with eyes closed and smiled. His posture visibly relaxed each time he took a bite.

Her mouth fell open and she blinked rapidly, taken back at the sight of the stoic Myrmidon looking cheerful (as much as he could, anyway). "Well, I'll be..." she whispered. After the initial shock, her lips twitched upward, feeling rather pleased.

Since her conversation with Robin a little over a week ago, she had done as asked and made an effort to get to know him better. It was frustrating at times since he wasn't very forthcoming with any information about himself, nor did he give the impression that he had any interest in her either. However, he _had _thanked her for helping him out on the battlefield and offered a favor in exchange to "repay the debt". She wasn't very experienced with swordplay and casually mentioned wanting fencing lessons, but she wasn't about to force him to spend any more time with her than required.

He had also assured her that he could control his fear of her in combat, and he easily backed up this claim with unprecedented courage. In fact, they worked so well together that she'd actually begun to enjoy fighting by his side. Somehow, he made her feel safe amidst the gore and bloodshed, and she felt no fear as long as he was close.

Cordelia watched him finish his dinner, wash his bowl, return it to the dish crate, and exit, still outwardly satisfied and unusually calm. _ 'You know, he's actually very handsome when he smiles,"_ she thought, blushing somewhat. She looked down at her cabbage stew and gave it a few slow stirs with her spoon. _'In that case, I'll have to try to make this more often..."_

* * *

><p>That's it for this edition! I promise that the next couple of chapters will have them actually interacting.<p>

I am also hoping that by next week, I'll have finished re-editing Class Change and Branded from _Almost Confessions_ and will have them re-posted as separate stories. Thanks again! Until next time!


	4. Show Off the Goods

I had time to post one more chapter this weekend. :)

No extra notes this time. Notes from previous chapters still apply.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Show Off the Goods<strong>__ - Men are visual creatures, and the one of the first things they use to judge a woman's worth is appearance. That's not to say that shortcomings can't be overlooked in light of a good heart, but a little skin goes a long way towards getting his attention. So show off your best attributes. Accentuate the good; hide the flaws. Be careful to leave something to the imagination, but it doesn't hurt to spark it! _

Cordelia almost tossed her book into the nearest river after getting through the third chapter. It got a little graphic in some parts, and just plain offensive in others.

As far as looks and body image were concerned, she'd always had a pretty good view of herself save for the odd occasion here and there. If she was strong and healthy, she didn't need to concern herself with keeping up appearances or fashion trends, though she did have some primping rituals. She also didn't worry much about what anyone else thought of her, but the book's insistence that it was of vital importance made her second guess herself. Hence, after a great deal of thought and watching Chrom spend time with the elegant and beautiful Maribelle (Sumia seemed to be otherwise preoccupied lately), she decided to give it a whirl.

One of the problems she encountered in trying to instigate this tactic was that she wasn't quite sure what to accentuate and what to hide. She had always been ashamed of her small bust, so that was certainly going to stay covered. But what else did men find attractive, and more specifically, what did Chrom like?

Something of an answer came after overhearing the other women discuss Virion's latest efforts to flatter them with overly embellished praise. Evidently, everything below the waist was fair game. She didn't understand, but she had always been diligent in completing strength training drills for her legs, arms, and core. She experimented with her appearance for a few days before finally settling on simply pinning her hair up into a messy bun, removing the armor from her arms and waist (she refused to take off the breastplate), and switching out her thigh high red boots for sandals to show off her toned legs. Sadly, she did not own any make-up and naturally hadn't thought to pack any dresses or other non-combat type clothes but she didn't look half-bad, all things considered.

She did not think that the minor alterations were entirely inappropriate, but she still felt dreadfully self-conscience and way too exposed. However, she would not back down after going through the effort. Her only consolation was that she intended to wait until after supper, when most of the Shepherds would retire to their tents for the night, whereas Chrom could be found in the mobile War Room. He, Robin, and Frederick frequently met there and spoke long into the evening about travel plans and strategic formations, but the army's resident amnesiac mentioned wanting to take a long bath to relax on this particular evening. That would leave Chrom and possibly Frederick quite alone, and she could loiter in the area until a good opportunity presented itself.

Cordelia slowly peaked her head out of the tent she shared with Sumia and looked around. A few soldiers passed here and there, but otherwise everything was quiet. She took one very deep inhale, exhaled her nervousness, and strolled as casually as she could in the direction of War Room, willing herself to ignore the few leers aimed her way.

She was having second AND third thoughts about this whole thing by the time she'd reached the appointed region. The encampments were always laid out so that the common areas, including the meal tent, bathing tents, War Room, and convoy were generally in the middle along with the personal sleeping quarters of Chrom, Lissa, and a few of the other higher ranked soldiers.

She almost turned around and fled to the safety of her own space, but fortune seemed to be smiling on her tonight. Not only was Chrom outside and alone, but he was heading straight towards her! She stopped and ran her fingers through the loose strands of her hair, soothed down the front of her clothes and reminded herself to breathe, lest she hyperventilate.

As soon as the prince was within earshot, she smiled as sweetly as possible. "G-good evening, Sir Chrom. I wondered if you might..."

He hurried past without stopping, mumbling to himself and giving no indication that he'd seen her at all. His eyes had been completely fixated on the ground as he walked, and in the brief seconds in which she could see his face, it appeared to be tinted a deep crimson. She managed to just barely hear him say something about steam, stupidity, a "damnable deceptive robe", and "bigger than he thought" as he went.

Cordelia was too stunned to try and follow, her heart wilting within her. _'What on earth was that all about?' _she wondered.

A rustling noise snapped her to attention, and she turned back in the direction he had just come from. Now a post-bath Robin was coming as well, but her demeanor was like that of an enraged demon.

"Cordelia! Did you see Chrom come this way?" she asked as she neared, pulling on the dark Tactician's robe over her other clothes.

She obediently pointed, taking a wide step back to avoid being run down by the wrathful woman. Robin nodded her thanks and sprinted after him.

Cordelia stayed rooted to the spot, suddenly far too curious about what happened between the two of them to be disappointed anymore. This was a stupid idea to begin with, and she immediately decided that she was too uncomfortable to try anything like this again. If Chrom ever did fall for her, she would want it to be because of her inner beauty, not her body.

Glad for once that things did not go according to plan, she sighed in relief and started back for her own quarters. She wasn't concentrating on her surroundings very much, so she did not see someone exit the supply tent just as she was passing until she ran right into them.

"Oof!" She stumbled back a few steps, but caught herself before she tumbled to the ground. "Sorry!"

"Hey, watch it!" the other person barked at the same time, not quite realizing who had walked into him.

The woman froze as recognition dawned on her, and her ruby irises locked with Lon'qu dark orbs. She stood there helplessly paralyzed as her combat partner mindlessly gave her a quick once-over before his compulsive fear kicked in and he backed away from her, dropping his worn oaken practice sword and stuttering nonsensically.

She felt her whole body heat up, mortified that the gynophobe of all people should see her like this. She squeaked a series of apologies and ran the rest of the way to her tent, determined that no one should hear of this and she most certainly would not bring it up with Lon'qu if she could help it.

Cordelia plopped down on her bedroll and covered her face with her hands. That decided it... she was going to completely rip out Chapter Three of that stupid book and burn it the next time Frederick started a fire.

She took a few moments to let her heart rate settle and concentrated on regaining her composure. When she finally looked up, her line of sight fell on her own reflection in the small nearby mirror that she and her roommate shared.

The Pegasus Knight stared at herself long and hard, considering the way Lon'qu had looked at her moments ago. She had to wonder if she imagined it. Was that really was some version of admiration and approval in his eyes? Or was it wishful thinking on her part?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> I swear that there will be an actual conversation between Lon'qu and Cordelia in the next chapter! Just had to establish a base line first.

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are very much appreciated! (And I do read them; as I pointed out in my first story, I tend to wait until the end to comment and/or respond)


	5. Seen, Not Heard

Thanks again for following and/or reviewing!

Also, I have now officially taken down the original posting of _Almost Confessions_. What was formally the first chapter, _Class Change_, has been re-posted as a separate story. While I haven't really added too much, some details changed and I did some editing, so you may want to give it another look. Please at least read the note at the beginning regarding the reason for the change if you haven't done so already.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Seen, Not Heard<strong>__ - Women are naturally more relational, and one of the primary ways they nurture said relationships is through conversation. Few men, however, have a desire to hold deep conversations or find enjoyment from it. They prefer to keep their inner thoughts to themselves, especially in times of stress. So do not pry into their lives or nag. Do not force yourself on him._

Tensions between Ylisse and Plegia were at an all time high with the subsequent abduction of Lady Emmeryn, and every soldier felt it. Chrom and Lissa were justifiably restless and angry, and only allowed their closest companions near them. They were still seen out and about around their encampments or as they marched, but they had become nearly unapproachable in their distress. They only tolerated the constant presence of their oldest friends, Frederick and Maribelle, Robin, and a few personal guards.

The Tactician herself almost disappeared entirely, but everyone knew that she had essentially moved into the War Room and was poring over every Plegian map and tactical manual she could get her hands on, or meeting with the spies and scouts she'd sent out to gather intel. The rare moments she ceased her studies were to discuss her plans with Chrom, Flavia, and Basilio or when she passed out from utter exhaustion.

Cordelia did not see any of them often and was deeply concerned for each one. During mealtimes the past few days, she had noticed that Lissa had taken to biting her nails, Chrom seldom said a word, and she couldn't remember the last time she saw Robin come in to eat anything. Simple conversation looked out of the question, especially with Chrom. Therefore, she had been racking her brain to find ways to either lighten the load by taking on extra responsibilities around camp or think of something to cheer them up or ease their minds, regardless of whether or not they were aware that she was behind it.

It had been difficult at first; all the chores and errands she had undertaken wore her out and was beginning to affect her training. Amazingly, relief came from an unlikely source. Lon'qu eventually caught on to the fact that she had taken it upon herself to repair his training equipment as well as prepare cabbage stew for him when the ingredients were available. To show his gratitude, he finally consented to give her fencing lessons, opting to instruct her from a distance most days.

She had been as diligent as ever in practicing during her spare time, but with the increased workload on her plate, she wasn't advancing as fast as she'd hoped. Her partner quickly discerned the cause of her lack of focus and took it upon himself to assist her or, more often than not, complete her self-imposed assignments before she had a chance to get to them. She was truly thankful, though the unintended consequence was that she continued to feel that she was not doing enough to help her superiors.

At the moment, the redhead was taking an atypical break to step away and think. The air was becoming increasingly warmer as the army drew close to the Plegian border, but not yet unpleasantly so with the light breeze blowing. She was laying down on a soft patch of grass in the field at the outskirts of the Shepherds' current encampment. Guards paced to and fro at a distance to maintain the camp's security, so she had no fear of being attacked. She watched pure white, gentle clouds float lazily by and thought about Chrom, wishing she had the courage to tell him how worried she was and how much she cared for him. She took a deep breath in and sighed.

About ten minutes passed by without event. She continued to bask in the cozy sunlight and relished the steady wind that kept her from overheating. Her eyelids drifted closed.

Tentative footsteps approached from the camp. Cordelia assumed that it was another soldier coming to relieve a comrade of his post and did not open her eyes. The steps stopped a few yards away from her on the right and still she did not move. It wasn't until she heard a sound like someone come a little closer and sit down that she finally turned her head to identify the intrusion.

To her astonishment, Lon'qu was sitting cross-legged approximately ten feet away from her, very close by his standards. A sack of potatoes lay on one side of him; he was using a small knife to peel them. When he was finished with one, he would set it in a clean bowl sitting next to him on the other side.

Except in battle, he still intentionally kept as far away from women as he possibly could, at least as far as she knew. There was that one time he came close to her in order to move her arm through a complicated series of sword strikes during one of their lessons, and the occasional accidental run-in. Other than that, it didn't look like he'd made too much progress lately and he NEVER made the first move.

Perhaps the bold action was a result of his recent interaction with Lissa. Shortly before Emmeryn was kidnapped by mad King Gangrel, Chrom had assigned the Myrmidon to guard his younger sister from rumored assassins. The situation was resolved within a few days, but the bubbly blonde refused to allow his phobia to prevent her from asserting her will and getting close to him. Her natural charms gave her an edge when it came to getting even the most stubborn individual to open up.

Cordelia sat up and smiled, sincerely happy to see him. It felt strange to admit it, but she actually missed him a little while he was preoccupied with his guard duties. She'd been paired with Stahl in the meantime, and while the cheerful Cavalier was a nice change of pace, there was just something about the swordsman's quiet strength that was both alluring and comforting.

"Good afternoon, Lon'qu. How are you?"

He glanced up from his task. "Hmph."

She sighed again, vaguely annoyed. "Still as talkative as ever I see."

A pained grimace crossed his face and he made a noise that might have been a cross between a groan and a sigh of his own. "I am... well." He continued peeling deftly, but shifted a bit so that he was somewhat facing her. "And you?"

Wow, in the same breath he had both bothered to answer and actually ask about her specifically. This was a bit of a new development for them. They didn't exactly have a chatty relationship by any means, although they did talk a little while they were practicing together. But asking how she was doing was a first.

"I've been alright. I'm worried about everyone though. The fighting has been very intense lately, and the whole situation with Lady Emmeryn..." she trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

Lon'qu shot her a look like he doubted her words, but did not comment on the reason. "You needn't worry. We WILL save the Exalt."

"I hope so too," she whispered, not quite able to commit to the same certainty he held.

They were both quiet for a moment, during which the only sound was that of his knife as he worked. The young woman had many things that she always wanted to ask him, but she also didn't want to overstep her bounds. She was naturally polite and professional that way, and the latest chapter of her book reinforced the behavior. Nonetheless, she wondered if he would open up a little with her if she pressed him just a tiny bit.

"Lon'qu? I was wondering... would it be alright if I assist you with those potatoes?" She had noticed on several occasions that he wasn't quite as guarded physically or mentally if they were partially preoccupied with a task. She had never gotten him to discuss anything important or personal, but at least he engaged a little more in idle chat.

"You do not have a knife," he countered.

Cordelia reached into her right boot and pulled out the object in question. "As a matter of fact, I do. I always keep one on me just in case. You never know when you might need it."

The corner of his mouth twitched up for just a second as something like amusement flashed across his face. She might not know much about his life, but at the very least she could say that she was starting to recognize some of his expressions.

Then he frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably. "You would be required to... come... closer... to access them."

Her smile was unflinching. "Yes, that's certainly true."

He looked up and met her ruby eyes briefly with a challenging stare.

Cordelia suppressed another sigh. "How about this? We'll set the sack and the bowl between us. We can both sit a few paces away on either side of the potatoes, just enough so we both can reach them by leaning forward. That should leave you ample space yet. Agreed?"

Lon'qu looked down at his supplies, then back up at her, analyzing her plan. Eventually, his eyes narrowed and he nodded stiffly. He rearranged everything so that they were in front of him and moved back an arm's length away.

She stood up from her position and strolled over, likewise sitting down the same distance away from the potatoes, facing him. She giggled softly when his face turned red and he grit his teeth. "There now; this isn't so bad, is it?" she asked, reaching for a spud and using her own knife to peel it.

He made a sort of a strangled noise but mumbled, "It is... tolerable."

Cordelia knew she shouldn't take it personally, but it stung a little to think that he was still so uncomfortable around her after all of their battles and training sessions. "Glad to hear it," she said waspishly.

She felt his eyes on her, but didn't look up. The air felt heavier with tension; it always did with him, but she couldn't recall feeling quite so exasperated before.

"You are angry..." he observed aloud.

She offered his own usual response to spite him. "Hmph."

"Why?"

Cordelia tossed her finished potato in the bowl of clean ones with more force than was probably necessary and snatched another. "Look, I know you've got this pathological fear of women thing, and I don't expect you and I will ever be besties. But we do spend a decent amount of time in one another's company." This time, she did sigh loudly. "I suppose I had hoped that you might have become accustomed to me enough to at least stop treating me like I have some deadly illness."

Lon'qu stopped peeling altogether and closed his eyes, mildly exasperated. "I apologize if I have given you the impression that I dislike your presence. It was not my intent."

Cordelia let her own hands go still as she scrutinized his countenance suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

He opened his eyes and met hers for a second, and then looked up and away from her face. "T-the truth is... I find myself... conflicted... when you are near." He flushed even further.

"How so?" she asked.

The swordsman glared at the ground and resumed peeling his potato. "The other women in this army are dreadfully... _persistent _to discover the cause of my fear, and seem determined to help me overcome it."

She started working again too. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but..." He put his finished one in the bowl and leaned forward to take the next. "I do not do well with having things forced upon me. I have every intention of overcoming this fear, but I would rather do so on my own terms."

"And what's that got to do with me? Besides the fact that I'm another woman?"

She could swear that he almost smiled at her again. "You are always remarkably tolerant of my inhibitions. You do not press your will upon me, or try to 'fix' me. And you have respected my privacy thus far."

Cordelia shrugged. "I must admit... I have been rather curious as to the cause of your fear. But everyone has things they'd rather not share. It should be up to you if or when you decide to talk about it, and with whom."

Lon'qu nodded. "And that is why I truly... appreciate you. I do not feel as though I must justify myself to you. I can..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Can... what?" she gently nudged.

He set his jaw firmly and tightened his grip on both knife and vegetable reactively. "I can... I can simply... enjoy... our time together... without needing to be... defensive." His skin took on a whole new shade of red.

Cordelia felt a soft warmth in her chest and her own face began to glow. "You _enjoy _being with me?"

"Hmph." He'd reached the limit of his ability to speak of matters below a surface-level friendship and resorted to his typical reply.

This time, she understood him perfectly. "I... I enjoy our time together as well, Lon'qu," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, but a small smirk replaced his usual glower.

She just giggled, and the rest of their afternoon was spent in a respectable, but comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>As promised, some real interaction. :) Before anyone asks via review, in the timeline of the story, Lon'qu and Cordelia have now had their A support conversation. The rest of this entire story is my take on the time between A and S support.<p>

I will be re-posting _Branded_ within the next couple of days.

Thanks for stopping by! Until next time!


	6. The Art of Affirmation

Good morning! I decided to post one more chapter of this for now. I'll probably spend the rest of the weekend combing through _Branded_ a few more times before I re-post that.

A reviewer kindly pointed out that the timeline may be a little confusing if you followed _Class Change_ and _Branded_. I apologize if that is the case; as the author, everything makes sense in my head, but what's there doesn't always make it the page. I believe that everything will make sense as the story progresses, but I will give a brief summary here to try to clear things up a little.

In my version of the Fire Emblem universe (at the moment); _Class Change_ and _Branded_ take place entirely between the space at the end of the Plegian War (after both Emmeryn and Gangrel are dead) but before Chrom officially takes the throne and gets married, and obviously I added a time gap there since in the game, it happens pretty quickly. This story, on the other hand, spans a much larger time frame. In my eyes, Cordelia would be very slow to open up to another person because of her deep love for Chrom. I explore some reasons for it in later chapters as well. As such, I've started the plot of _2 Years and a Fortnight_ sometime after Cordelia is recruited (DURING the Plegian War) and it will go all the way into the beginning of the war with Valm. Later chapters of this do in fact intersect with the other two stories, as you will see eventually.

That was a big part of the reason I chose to break up the original "Almost Confessions". It allows me to expand future editions so that they CAN be longer or take place anywhere in the timeline of the game.

I hope that somewhat explains things! Again, I apologize for the confusion! Just keep hanging in there and I promise that everything should work itself out!

Oh and one more thing: I chose not to cover the actual support conversations (excluding the S support, which will be much later), because I wanted to leave them fairly intact/true to the game. Plus, sometimes going over them again can feel like beating a dead horse, so to speak. I'm not trying to criticize anyone who DOES choose to write about them and/or include them; I just made that choice for myself and my stories so I wouldn't have to read the same dialogue over and over again, and so that I could spend more time on other imagined scenarios.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: The Art of Affirmation <strong>__- Men are far more insecure than most women are led to believe. They too need to be reassured that they are strong, skilled, or attractive and that they are highly valued by the women they love. Take any and all opportunities to compliment him. And try to be specific so that he knows it's genuine. _

One more day. In one more day, the Shepherds would reach the Plegian capital and rescue Lady Emmeryn. Robin had put everything she had into the battle plan. She used every possible resource and calculated every possible scenario for the coming storm. Nothing was left to chance, and everyone was certain that Ylisse would be victorious.

There was still an underlying sense of anxiety, but when their commander resumed a more normal routine, training WITH others instead of alone and making himself more available for casual conversation, everyone else breathed a sigh of relief as well. He was utterly confident in their brilliant tactician and in the strength of his comrades.

Seeing him smile again brought joy to Cordelia's heart, and she had resolved to actually tell him this. She'd been given the opportunity to speak with him a few times, but it was all business - instructions for her role in the coming battle. She simply got too nervous to change the subject to a more personal matter or find a way to work in some form of compliment.

That's why she woke herself up extra early today. She knew Chrom still liked to work out alone for a little while first thing in the morning, and he was usually one of the first ones up. If she could beat him to the training area, she might be able to convince him to spar with her, and hopefully she could initiate some of Chapter Five's tips on affirmation.

She dressed in her normal Pegasus Knight attire and armor and pulled out a wooden practice blade, bemoaning the stifling heat even at this hour. The country of Plegia encompassed a great deal of desert land, and though there was little humidity, temperatures soared as they traveled further west and south, closer to the main city. The air itself was dry and stale, and sometimes she wondered if they were inhaling sand along with the oxygen. She now understood that part of the difficulty Robin experienced while drawing up battle plans was ensuring that the appropriate resources were available to keep the troops strong and hydrated. They were in foreign territory now and at a disadvantage, and they could just as easily succumb to the elements as well as the enemy. But their leaders were possessed of high intelligence and foresight, and while the environment was still uncomfortable, Robin's careful designs made it bearable.

Cordelia snuck out of her tent, being extra careful not to wake Sumia. It was pretty dark out; sunrise wasn't for another half hour or so and very few people wandered about. She yawned and stretched, certain that this was going to be a good day, and that if she could keep herself composed in Chrom's presence, she might at last succeed in getting him to at least notice her a little.

She strolled casually in the direction of the training yard. Whenever the Shepherds set up camp, they always made sure to dedicate space for exercising and training drills, usually the open part of whatever area they happened to be in. It wasn't uncommon for the more dedicated warriors to utilize more difficult terrain as part of their personal programs, but Chrom only did so with a partner, not because he didn't want to or wasn't capable, but because Frederick insisted for his own safety, lest he be ambushed by Risen or assassins.

She wasn't the first one there, but the few others that were had already paired off to spar or work out together. If her dream prince stayed true to form, she should have just enough time to warm up her muscles and maybe work through a few strengthening drills.

Cordelia set aside her sword and flowed through a few dynamic stretches, followed by jumping jacks and then, begrudgingly, a light jog. She was just about to finish her lap around the yard, when Chrom made his appearance. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, shuffling tiredly and slouching. His unique blue hair was sticking out in all directions, and he was wearing a more loose-fitting, black version of his usual garb, minus the armor and cape.

The redhead admired his charming anti-morning sensibilities from a distance, sighing dreamily. She kept out of sight and watched him work through his own warm-up, steeling herself with deep, intentional breathing. Once he appeared more alert, she pushed down her nerves and dove right in.

"G-good morning, Lord Chrom."

He looked up from his runner's lunge stance and smiled. "Oh! Good morning, Cordelia. You're up early."

"Y-yes. I wanted to make sure to sneak in some extra training before we moved on this morning," she answered. It was partially true at least.

Chrom stood up and pulled his right arm across his chest towards the other side, using his left hand on his upper arm to stretch out his right shoulder and back. "That's very commendable." He switched to the other side and frowned a tad. "You know, I probably don't say this enough, but I really appreciate how dedicated and dependable you are."

Cordelia felt her face heat up several degrees. "I... um... thank you, milord! Truly, it's nothing."

His disarming grin returned. "And always so modest, too. You should take a little more pride in yourself. I've been getting lots of reports about how hard you've been working for everyone's sake. Much of this campaign would have been far more difficult if you weren't around to help keep everything running so smoothly."

She was almost struck speechless. Not only was she finally having a normal conversation with him for once, but he was actually complimenting HER! "It's... I just... I just want to do whatever I can to help, especially if it allows _you _to be more at ease, milord." She rubbed her arm shyly and glanced away. "Your burden is so heavy; if there is any way that I can be of use..."

"Thanks. And I assure you, while I might not always notice, I am sincerely thankful for your efforts." Chrom took a step back from her and unsheathed a practice sword, giving it a few light swings. "Since you asked... would you honor me with a duel? It's been a while since I've practiced against a Pegasus Knight."

Cordelia wasn't sure if she wanted to squeal or faint. "I... YES! That would be... I would be honored! Truly! Just a moment." She ran off to retrieve her own weapon and swiftly returned, excitement bubbling in every ounce of her body. "Ready!"

Chrom took a fight stance, smirking. "Don't hold back!" He charged forward and swung his blade in a downward strike.

She jumped out of the way. "As you command! Hyah!" She attacked with all her might, relaxing now that she was more in her element.

He blocked the blow and parried, but she was ready for him. She sidestepped the thrust and spun around him, striking him once in the back before they both returned to their beginning positions. "Very good," he said. "I can see that Lon'qu's fencing lessons are paying off."

Cordelia blushed. "He is an excellent teacher," she said.

"And I was told that you are an excellent student. Gah!" He lashed out once more. They traded equal blows until his sword struck her in the arm. It didn't draw blood, but it did leave a bright red mark.

"Hn!" She cringed, but didn't back down, beating back his next assault while analyzing his words. "Did Lon'qu tell you that?"

The prince nodded. "Indeed. He said that you are an extraordinarily fast learner. And if I recall correctly, he also mentioned that teaching you has become one of his few pleasures in this campaign."

Cordelia stopped, dropping her guard. "He... he really said that? Ah!" She raised her weapon just in time to stop him from smacking her in the face, but it did force her back a few paces.

The Myrmidon had already admitted to her that he enjoyed spending time with her, but to actually divulge that information to another...

"Yes. He said he'd never met anyone as skilled, intelligent, or as hard working as you. Er... something to that effect anyway."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she just concentrated on the battle at hand, and tried to relish that fact that she finally had Chrom all to herself for a change.

Everything that he told her were things she had heard before. There was actually no shortage of people who expressed their gratitude or praised her, and it was certainly nice to hear, if not somewhat embarrassing. But since she was in love with Chrom, she valued his opinion the most. Any attention or kindness he paid her was an immeasurable treasure, and she stored such moments in her soul like precious jewels, clinging to them desperately. She thought her very heart would stop when he directed a smile her way and said he appreciated her. It gave her hope, small though it was, that maybe... JUST MAYBE she had a chance.

Why now did the moment feel marred in some way? Why did the knowledge that Lon'qu likewise held her in such high regard create a dual feeling of giddiness and guilt?

Chrom surprised her by lowering his sword and stepping back. "Cordelia? Are you alright?"

"W-what?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yes, of course. Let's continue."

Blue eyes scrutinized her closely. "You're losing focus. Is something on your mind? Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?"

Cordelia gulped and lowered her gaze, unable to handle the intensity. It felt to her like time had suddenly stopped. She let her sword hand fall while the other came to rest lightly over her heart.

Maybe she should just confess her feelings. She'd been keeping them locked up for so long, that at times she felt physically ill. She loved him... she did... desperately. Nothing in the world would give her greater joy than to shed this burden and find her love returned. Perhaps at last she could let down her guard and stop trying so hard. Perhaps at last she could just _breathe_.

Here in this moment, she had his attention. He was expressing concern and offering to help. And there was no one else involved right now, no one else around. Just them. It was a singular event and who knew what such an opportunity would come again?

"Cordelia?"

With slow, deliberate effort, she raised her eyes to meet his. She took a single step towards him, inwardly thrilling when he didn't back away. The hand that was resting over her heart shook as she reached out for him. "Chrom... I..."

"THERE you are! Been waitin' for ya, Chrom. Teach demands a rematch!" Like thunder and war drums, Vaike bellowed his challenge as he came running out of camp, his sparse Fighter armor clanking noisily.

The intrusion shattered the moment and Cordelia lost her nerve. She turned to face the source of the interruption while entertaining thoughts of beating him senseless for his horrific timing, but halted this halfhearted plan.

Vaike wasn't alone. Lon'qu and Gregor were jogging beside him. They stopped at a distance from the formally dueling duo to catch their breath and cool down. All three of them were covered in sweat and seemed to be worn out. They must have gotten up even earlier than them and went out for a run together before the Plegian heat would become unbearable. Vaike's usual attire was plenty cool, so he hadn't bothered to alter it. Recent recruit Gregor the Mercenary had traveled far and wide across many climates and adapted well. He merely unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves to give him a little more breathing room. But Lon'qu, on the other hand, was far too accustomed to the frigid air of Regna Ferox and his Myrmidon garb was designed for colder temperatures. He hated the heat; it made him irritable and uncooperative.

So he coped by forgoing his top entirely and running barefoot, choosing to exercise in just his pants.

Cordelia's eyes widened and every thought that'd been running through her mind vanished in a proverbial puff of smoke.

It was not like she'd never seen a man without a shirt on before. Hell, she wasn't even sure Vaike OWNED a shirt. But seeing her instructor and quasi-friend like this... the strong arms that were equal parts powerful and nimble in swordplay, sweat beading down a well defined chest, and the long, lean core... made her systems go haywire and ignited an uncomfortable ache in the pit of her stomach.

She'd always thought that Lon'qu was attractive physically, and she certainly wasn't the only one. But thinking that someone WAS attractive and actually being attracted TO them, weren't exactly the same thing. If anyone had asked her before, Cordelia would have put herself in the first camp of thought when it came to the Feroxian and most definitely the latter with the Ylissian royal.

But now... she wasn't so sure.

"Just a moment, Vaike. Cordelia? What were you going to say?"

"Huh?" She jumped when Chrom tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. "I... what?"

"What was it you were going to say?" he repeated.

She looked back and forth between Chrom and Lon'qu, completely thrown off with whatever she was thinking and feeling.

The swordsman glanced over at her, holding her gaze momentarily. There was a disconcerting expression in his eyes and the perpetual frown on his face was graver than usual. He did not address her; he just walked off to gather the shirt and sword that he must have thrown aside before his run and started to leave, pulling his top on as he went.

She didn't know why, but she felt the sudden urge to go after him. "Lon'qu, wait!" She offered Chrom a low bow with an almost inaudible, "Excuse me, milord," and sprinted in the same direction he had gone.

It didn't take her long to catch up, even though she wasn't exactly a gifted runner and Lon'qu seemed to be making a considerable effort to escape her. "Lon'qu! LON'QU!" When she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey..."

His entire body seized up and he made that odd grunting noise of his, like he'd been punched in the stomach. "You're touching my arm. Why are you touching my arm?!"

"Sorry!" She let go and allowed him to take several steps away from her, gasping for air.

"What do you want?" he demanded once his breathing had settled.

"I... um... that is..."

In all honesty, she didn't know. What did she want? Why did she chase after Lon'qu when the love of her life was finally within reach, so to speak? Why did she abandon the chance to confess her feelings at long last? Why should she feel like she should have to justify herself to him?

"I'm leaving."

Cordelia almost took his arm again but, remembering his issues, ran ahead of him to block his path instead. "Don't go! I..."

Lon'qu closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. When he opened them again, she noted a firm look of determination on his face. He took a single step closer to her. Then another. And another. Slowly but surely, he approached her and stared down at her, a mere foot away, searching for something she could not identify.

"What do you want?" he echoed again, voice low and unlike anything she'd heard from him before.

She kept her ruby orbs locked with his, wondering what on earth was happening to her... and to him. How did he manage to overcome his phobia enough to get this close to her? What was this fear that was stirring within that made HER want to run away for a change?

"I... I just..." Cordelia bit her lip nervously. Then she sighed and looked down. "I just wanted to... to thank you, Lon'qu. C-Chrom told me that you said that I was a good student. He said that you praised me... and that you take pleasure in our time together."

He moved back again, some combination of disbelief and pain etched on his features, as though she'd slapped him in the face. But he instantly composed himself, raking his fingers through his hair once and ignoring her attempt to initiate contact again. Finally he mumbled, "Have we not already established this?"

"Well, yes..."

"Is it so difficult to believe that even I should wish to spend time with _friends_?"

Cordelia couldn't decide if she was thrilled or disappointed to hear him refer to her like that. "No, but... I did not know you held me in such high regard."

Lon'qu crossed his arms. "Hmph. I am not the only one. As far as I am aware, there is not a single Shepherd that dislikes you. And I'm sure that you are well aware of your own strengths without hearing it from me."

She sighed and fidgeted nervously. "True, but still..." She smiled sincerely, her cheeks turning faintly pink. "It means more coming from you." She surprised herself when she realized that she was speaking the truth.

"Does it now?" It sounded like he did not believe her.

"Yes," she maintained. "Plus... many of my strengths were once weaknesses that I only overcame through the aid and example of others, including you. That's another reason why I wanted to thank you. I've grown so much stronger under your tutelage."

"There are many others who could have instructed you in swordplay. There is nothing I've shown you that you couldn't have learned elsewhere. You owe me no thanks. I am simply repaying a debt."

"So you say..." she murmured. "Regardless, if I have grown skilled, it is also because you are a wonderful and patient teacher. And there are other things that I have learned from you as well. But... all of that pales in comparison to the fact that in you I have gained a valuable ally and partner... and friend."

His shoulders fell, hunched with the flash of resignation that radiated from his form. "Hmph." He took a wide step around her and continued on his way, no longer willing to continue the awkward conversation.

This time, Cordelia did not chase after him. She kept her eyes on him until he disappeared in the growing crowd of Shepherds beginning their morning routines.

Part of her was still lamenting the fact that she had allowed an ideal chance to spend more time with Chrom and open her heart to him slip away. But there was an unspecified yet growing portion of her heart that was grieving over the knowledge that she had caused Lon'qu some sort of pain. She knew neither the reason for his distress nor the source of the guilt and feeling of divergence in her mind. After all, everything she had just told him was sincere.

What on earth was happening to her?

Her armored hands unconsciously clenched into fists at her sides, and she sighed. Apparently, she really needed to work on this whole affirmation thing.

* * *

><p>There you have it... a little CordeliaChrom action.

Again to preemptively get ahead of possible questions, Lon'qu and Cordelia's support conversations in the game are a bit "formal", for lack of a better word. They don't talk about the source of his fear of women (more on that in later chapters), and they don't necessarily include the "warmth" of some of Lon'qu's other potential supports. That is another reason why their relationship will appear to move very slowly. Even though I've implied that he already has feelings for her, he is slow to act on them or get too comfortable with her (as opposed to what happens with Nowi, or Sully, or Miriel, etc) because of her personality and her love for Chrom.

I hope you've enjoyed these updates and that you will keep reading! Again, reviews and suggestions are always appreciated; they help me refine and dig into planned chapters. I'm aiming for 16 or so, by the way, in case anyone was wondering.

Until next time!


	7. Pain is Not Pleasure

_Branded _has now be re-posted. Nothing much changed content wise except for a few minor details and some editing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Pain is Not Pleasure<strong>__ - Life is not always a kind mistress nor are the gods generous. Everyone will inevitably suffer pain, moments of grief, and loss. How one chooses to handle that pain, especially around men, is critical. Do not show him weakness or vulnerability. Doing so tells him that you are needy, and that is a major turn-off. Also, men rarely know what to do with a crying woman. Therefore, if you are experiencing hardships and require support, turn to your gal pals instead, and only show the joyful, strong side to your special guy._

It was oddly fitting that the Shepherds were forced to withdraw to Regna Ferox following the death of Lady Emmeryn. The howling winds and the bitter cold were an outward reflection of what was happening in their heavy hearts. It was almost a welcome relief in a strange sort of way.

Chrom and Lissa were devastated. The former was torn between his rage at the Plegian king, his sorrow, and his uncertainty. Lissa had been reduced to a sobbing mess. But the Shepherds gathered around their leader and proffered words of comfort and professions of fealty no matter his course of action. He accepted their love and swore to end the war as quickly as possible.

Spurred on by Flavia and Basilio, he might have charged off immediately were it not for Robin. Ever the voice of reason, she stepped in and calmed his raging temper, reminding him that his soldiers required rest and everyone needed time to grieve. After speaking with their new Dark Mage, Tharja, she was certain that Plegia would not retaliate right away; they would need a few days at least to quell the rising rebellion within its own borders and reorganize their forces. Therefore, the Shepherds should take advantage of the situation, brief though it was, and likewise regroup. He was reluctant, fearing that a counter-strike could be hot on the heels of their retreat, but they eventually reached a compromise of three days of recovery before diving right back into combat.

She spoke at length with the Khans, utilizing Feroxian scouts to keep tabs on Plegia and also negotiating a sort of room-and-board arrangement until they were prepared for the final wave of the war. Flavia readily consented, and kindly assured Chrom that Ylisse owed them nothing beyond allegiance in the future during this trying time, and assurance that Gangrel would be shown no mercy.

With the basic necessities arranged, Robin convinced the prince to take this time to be with his younger sister and tend to his own wounds, inside and out. Frederick heartily agreed and vowed, as always, to care for his charges in whatever they may require. Chrom finally gave in, and left Robin in command to work on the next phase of their battle plans and see to the troops while he and Lissa (and usually Frederick as well) remained behind the closed doors of their adjoining guest rooms and mourned the loss of their beloved elder sibling.

Whatever strategies the Tactician was devising when shut in the Khans' War Room was kept under wraps. Robin's kind nature gave her a keen awareness of what to do in most situations, and she knew that no one was willing or able to discuss battle maneuvers at the moment. She mentally left all tactical scenarios behind whenever she emerged. During the first day and a half of their stay, she focused entirely on provisions and morale when speaking with the Shepherds.

One-by-one, she made the rounds, speaking with everyone individually to find out how they were holding up and asking if there was anything they needed. She was sometimes accompanied by newcomer War Monk Libra, who offered prayers of comfort on their behalf. Everyone loved and trusted her, and they easily spilled the contents of their sorrowful hearts after gentle prodding.

Their recent recruits: Tharja, Olivia, Gregor, and the manakete, Nowi, as well as Lon'qu and Donnel were empathetic, but as they did not know Emmeryn personally, felt a little out of place. To help them be a little more at ease, Robin put them to work restocking the convoy, preparing provisions for the road, and other useful tasks to lighten the burden on the rest of the Shepherds. Though Tharja's gloomy personality made it seem otherwise, they were all happy to oblige.

Everyone else expressed their anguish in their own way. Frederick blamed himself for his failure to protect her, but promised that he would not allow the remaining royals to succumb to the same fate.

Sumia, Maribelle, and Lissa each collapsed in Robin's arms and openly wept. Afterwards, they would share fond memories of the Exalt, followed by more crying.

Virion admitted how much he admired Emmeryn's leadership and beauty, and reminisced about the plight of his own country over tea.

Sully insisted they speak while dueling to let out her aggression, but even she could not stop the tears streaming down her face as they fought.

Miriel pondered the meaning of life and death, of the anatomical origin of tears, and rattled off the various funeral customs of different countries in a strained, whispered voice.

Gaius and Stahl both seemed to have lost their appetites, pushing their food around their plates and staring off into the distance.

Vaike got insanely drunk; whatever he tried to tell Robin was lost in the translation of slurred ramblings.

Kellam simply sat in a corner, saying very little other than to share that Emmeryn was the only one who would always see and acknowledge him.

Ricken talked about how he used to hate that she seemed to treat him like son, but realized now how much he was thankful and cherished it.

Panne remembered how she was the first and only human ever to apologize to a Taguel for the destruction of her race, and the profound impact this had on her.

Cordelia was probably the only one who had yet to express her grief in any form. In fact, she'd been helping the others repair weapons when Robin sat her down to talk, on the second afternoon of their mini retreat. She didn't really feel anything, which she certainly thought was strange, but she could honestly say she was doing well.

Robin softly asked her a few probing questions about her experiences with Emmeryn, but there was little to tell. She'd met her of course, spoken to her on a few odd occasions, but could not boast of a close, personal friendship. She was far less concerned about her own feelings than she was about everyone else's, especially Chrom's, though she did not say so lest her unrequited love for their commander be discovered.

However, the shrewd strategist remembered that the Exalt was not the only one to perish on the dusty court of the mad king. Captain Philia and all of the highest ranking Pegasus Knights likewise met a bloody end at the hands of Risen Archers, falling with honor in defense of their ruler. Cordelia loved them all, and was deeply loved by them. It was a haunting repeat of the battle at the Ylissean capital, when her fellow squad members were heartlessly cut down, protecting her and insisting that she flee to warn Chrom of the impending attack.

Now with the demise of the others, she and Sumia were the only ranking members left of the Pegasus Knights. There were a few units of greenhorns, but none who were directly charged with defending the royal family or appointed as commanders. They were alone.

Robin surmised that the entire ordeal had rendered Cordelia in a functional state of shock. She understood the circumstances and she felt some sadness, but it hadn't really hit her yet. "It'll be difficult when it does," she told her. "Based on previous experience, I expect when it happens, the floodgates will open. Everything will come crashing down. You may almost feel as if you were drowning." She set a caring hand on her shoulder. "When it does, don't try to contain it. Just let it go. If you feel like you want to alone, be alone. If not..." She smiled benevolently. "You know where to find me. In the meantime, do whatever you feel is right. Just be sure to get plenty of rest. Okay?"

Cordelia assured her that she would, but wasn't until after Libra relieved her of the heavy crates she'd been carrying and insisted that she make certain to eat properly that she took it to heart. Since Robin insisted she do what she felt to be right for _her_, she decided to spend the extra time grooming Catria.

Even though there were certain breeds that thrived in cold regions, Regna Ferox itself did not boast of a large population of pegasi, let alone Pegasus Knights. Nevertheless, they still maintained an impressive set of stables, including one designated specifically for guests of the state. They primarily housed horses and wyvern, and the riders kept it fully clean, stocked, and heated enough to keep the beasts comfortable. Cordelia and Sumia saw to their own mounts when they arrived, but allowed the curious stable boys (and girls) to brush and cover them and pretended not to notice them feeding their animals small treats. Still, the redhead usually prefered to tend to Catra herself, not because she didn't trust others to do so, but because she truly cared for the winged steed as a dear friend.

"One of the first things we're taught as Pegasus Knights is to treat our animals with the same respect as a comrade," Cordelia had told the preteen boy assigned to Catria, "for that is exactly what they are. When we ride them into combat, we are risking _their _lives as well as our own and they willing follow our lead. We must give them the selfsame care as we give ourselves."

She let the stable boy feed her pegasus, and then dismissed him to tend to the other animals, leaving her quite alone with Catria and Sumia's steed, Caeda. She smiled as she brushed the flaxen mane, almost girlishly wishing that her own hair was as soft. Catria stood remarkably still, head hung a little low but making no move to eat the ample feed provided in her borrowed trough.

"What's wrong, girl? Why aren't you eating?" Cordelia asked. Naturally, she didn't expect a vocal answer, but she could always tell what was meant by the movements and various noises she made. "Is the cold bothering you? I could find some extra blankets." The pegasus did not budge in the slightest.

"Hmm... are you a little lonely, perhaps? But your friend Caeda is here with you," she mused. Hearing her name, the other animal snorted with a distinct sense of sorrow.

"Then again, you're used to being cramped in a full stable of pegasi back in Ylisse. Are you homesick? We've been on the road for quite a while now. Unless..." Her hands stilled as she looked more closely into Catria's melancholy eyes. "Of course... how thoughtless of me. We aren't the only ones mourning fallen friends. You and Caeda lost loved ones as well."

She resumed brushing at a much slower pace. "Palla... Est... Misha... Shanna... Achaeus... you must miss them terribly. You all got along so well. And you were good friends with their riders too." She moved to the base of the neck, being mindful not to ruffle the folded wings. "Clair... she used to bring you the sweetest fruits from her garden. And then of course, Vanessa would get angry with her for not sticking to the strict diet she developed for you guys."

Cordelia fell silent for a moment and concentrated on a particularly stubborn tangle. Once it was out, she smiled fondly. "Tana liked to braid your hair. She used to talk about buying jewels to clip in, but Farina would always say that we didn't have the budget for it." She lightly touched Catria's wing. "Will you open, please? I'd like to brush underneath." The animal understood and did as asked.

The woman stroked the body in long, smooth glides. Then she giggled. "Remember how Florina would try to hide in your wings whenever one of the men walked in? We always thought it was so pointless, since you could see still see her legs."

She slowed her movements even further. It suddenly felt like there was a heavy weight in her chest, and the air tasted so much staler. And something was stinging her eyes. "Philia... every night before we settled in, she would get out her harp and play for us all. She always sang songs about the Pegasus Knights of the past, encouraging everyone to do their very best. She used to tell me that if I gave it my all, one day... bards would write songs about me, and our descendants to come would sing them to their own children and comrades. This in turn would inspire a new generation of Pegasus Knights, thus ensuring our eternal legacy."

Cordelia stood still, eyes trained on the ground but seeing nothing. The brush fell from her hand and clattered to the floor as tears started to fall from her ruby orbs. Her breath hitched, and her chest began to heave in strangled gasps as her whole form shuddered. Allowing herself to actually think about them and saying their names out loud broke the dam in her heart.

They were gone... ALL of them. She'd wept for her other comrades, but she had known then that she could count on Philia and the royal guard to see her through. But now they too had perished. She and Sumia truly were all that was left of the eldest of this generation of Pegasus Knights.

Cordelia fell to the stone floor, weeping bitterly. She barely registered Catria nudging her with her nose, but she simply curled further into herself, huddling in a ball on her knees, her hands covering her face.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed alone like that, only a couple of minutes at most. But between the deluge of memories, regrets, and fears, she was aware of another presence besides the pegasi in the room and somehow knew who it was without looking.

Damn Lon'qu and his inconvenient sense of timing! Why did he always manage to show up when she was at her worst? Phobias aside, he didn't seem like the type of person who could handle being around others in highly emotional states. Add in two additional strikes for the fact that she was a woman and that they'd been unusually delicate around each other lately, and it was a fantastic recipe for all kinds of awkwardness.

She did not look up at him, even as his uncertain steps drew near. She tried instead to swallow her hiccups and wiped at her eyes furiously, desperately trying to compose herself. "Lon'qu... sorry. I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't," he cut her off.

She gasped when he grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. Loosening his grip, he stiffly dragged her over to one of the wooden benches against a wall and pushed her to sit down. She was too startled to say or do anything. She just stared in wonderment as he walked over to a storage cabinet and pulled out a blanket and tin cup.

Lon'qu returned and draped the blanket around her shoulders, though his movements were jerky and his face was ablaze with nerves. Then he poured her some water from his own canteen and handed her the cup. She stared at him incredulously, tears still streaming down her porcelain cheeks as he sat down beside her on the other side of the bench.

"Uh... thank you?"

"Hmph."

Not knowing what else to say for now, she took a slow sip from the cup to rehydrate her scratchy throat. After the first drink, she gulped down the rest, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. When she was finished, she stared at the floor, unsure of what to do.

"Cordelia..." Lon'qu mumbled, so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

She lifted her head gradually. "Y-yes?"

He closed his eyes and gulped with clenched jaw, still beat red and sweating around the hairline and neck. Finally, he turned to face her, dark irises boring into hers. "Don't... don't hold back on my account," he said at last.

"I'm... not sure what you mean," she answered honestly.

His gaze was unflinching. "You've... lost people that you care about. You're grieving. Now is not the time to consider the feelings of others." He frowned a little, glaring as though reprimanding a child. "Be selfish for once. Ask yourself... what is it that YOU need? What will help you get through this?" He turned away again. "If you need to cry, then do it. Don't restrain yourself just because you think it will make me or anyone else uncomfortable. If you wish to speak with someone else, I will go find them. If you want to be alone, I will leave."

"No! Don't go! I mean..." she'd answered without thinking, but knew instantly it was true. She didn't want to be alone right now. More specifically, she didn't want _Lon'qu _to leave her.

It amazed her a little to think that of all the friends she had in the Shepherds, her introverted, stoic combat partner was the one who not only gave her permission to be expressive with her sorrow, but she herself felt at ease doing so with him. That's not to say that it would be dramatically different with any of the others; it might even be easier. But what she needed right now was someone strong enough to handle her in this messy state, as well as give her the care and compassion she required. In the space of a few minutes, Lon'qu had shown her both, in spite of his own misgivings and emotional clumsiness.

"Lon'qu... I..." Deeply touched by his actions and still reeling in misery, the tears returned with a vengeance. Cordelia made the split second decision to follow his advice and do what she most wanted and needed.

The tin cup clattered to the floor. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist when he lifted his own in surprise. She curled up at his side and buried her face in the side of his chest, just beneath his shoulder. She clung to him desperately, releasing the tentative hold on her breaking heart, and sobbing uncontrollably once more.

He sat perfectly still and said nothing. And if he made any attempt to pull away at the first, she did not feel it. She just kept right on crying, hugging him so tightly that during the small windows in which she settled down before breaking again, she wondered if he was even able to breath.

Cordelia did not know how long they were there, or how long she cried. She couldn't guess how many times the waves of her tears ebbed and flowed like a raging storm. What she did know is that when she came to herself enough to reconsider his discomfort, she realized he'd been holding her nearly the whole time.

His body remained rigid, mouth clamped shut in a straight line and the anxious blush ever present. The strong arms that had enveloped her were stiff and timid, as though he were clutching a rabid animal instead of a hysterical woman (which, she mused in retrospect, were probably not that all that different).

Even so, he held her still, swallowing his own pride and fear and creating a sanctuary for her in his arms. And as she loosened her grip on him and wiped away the tears, she could think of nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

><p>FYI... I chose the names of the Cordelia's fellow Pegasus Knights and their Pegasi from previous Fire Emblem games. Unfortunately, I have not had the opportunity to play any of them, so please don't read too much into what I've written here.<p>

Also, I couldn't remember if Sumia's Pegasus was male or female, so I just made it female.

Thanks for stopping by! As always, reviews are always appreciated!


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

I'm glad so many people enjoyed the last chapter! :) Unfortunately, this edition focuses more on Cordelia on her own again, but hopefully you'll agree on its relevance to the plot and find it worthwhile.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: All's Fair in Love and War<strong>__ - It goes without saying that until men are in a committed relationship and/or married, they will continue to fraternize or flirt with other women in their social circles. This means that you must inevitably compete with these women in order to win him for yourself. There are many different ways to handle your rivals in love, but the bottom line is that you must not do ANYTHING to give them an advantage over you. Love IS war, and you can not afford to show mercy to your competitors. _

Like a true gentleman, Lon'qu escorted Cordelia back to her borrowed room after it became clear that the bulk of her outpouring of grief had passed. In actuality, he more or less dragged her there. She was so tired and out-of-it that he had to lead her by the wrist, gently pulling her along with one shaky hand. When they reached her room, he opened the door and lightly pushed her inside, refusing to enter out of respect and decency. He ordered her to get some sleep and promised that either himself or Robin would come to check up on her.

She flopped down on her bed and immediately passed out, forgetting to remove her armor or wash up. She regretted that the next morning, but felt a great deal better following a long bath and a late breakfast. She was still very sad and teared up when something reminded her of her deceased sisters, but she did not break down like she did the previous night.

As the day passed, she resumed helping the others with travel and battle preparations and got in some training. She read her book for a little while, but didn't really put any thought into it; she just liked having something to keep her mind occupied. All the while, she kept an eye out for Lon'qu, intending to thank him, but was unable to locate him. She asked a few of the others where he might be, but no one knew.

Around lunch time, Robin caught up with her to see how she was doing. The Tactician sat down across from her at the table, drink in hand, but no food.

"Ah, there you are. I've been told you had a breakthrough."

Cordelia looked up from rearranging the vegetables on her plate and offered a half-hearted smile. "I assume that means you've spoken with Lon'qu."

Robin propped her arm up on the table and rested her temple against her fist. "Mm-hm. I ran into him early this morning; he was sitting in the hall outside your bedroom."

The redhead almost choked on a spoonful of beans. "He... what?"

She giggled at the reaction. "He was worried about you. Apparently, he stayed outside your room all night to make sure you'd be okay."

Cordelia hid her blush by taking a long drink of water from her mug. Once she composed herself, she asked, "Where is he? I meant to thank him, but I haven't been able to find him."

"Sleeping in. He was up all night..."

"..."

Robin leaned over and took Cordelia's hand. "I know asking if you are alright is a little pointless; everyone is suffering right now and it will take time before any sense of normalcy can be regained. So let me ask instead: is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can provide that might ease the pain?"

Cordelia squeezed her friend's hand. "Thank you, but no. Just knowing that I'm surrounded by friends who care is enough. Hopefully time will take care of rest. Um... but..."

"Yes?"

She looked directly into her superior's eyes, brows furrowed. "Robin, promise me that Gangrel will pay. And... promise me that I will never have to lose a precious comrade ever again."

Robin sighed at first. "Cordelia, nothing is certain anymore. Some things are beyond our control. And a single moment, a split decision can change everything." Then she mirrored her stern expression. "But I swear, as long as I am your tactician, I will see justice done. And I will never allow a single Shepherd to die at the hands of our enemies. For as long as I serve Ylisse, I will do absolutely everything in my power to protect everyone."

The Pegasus Knight nodded, content with the promise.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Save for Chrom and Lissa, the rest of the mourning soldiers began to emerge from their own private reflections and either trained or assisted in preparing for the following day's departure. Cordelia never caught up with Lon'qu, but she figured she'd let him rest and recover from the trauma she'd inflicted on him last night.

She spent a great deal more time wondering how both of her commanders were doing. She'd spoken with Frederick briefly, who assured her that the prince and princess were recuperating as well as could be expected. Though they still preferred solitude, they too were itching to leave and make the mad king pay for his crimes.

It was Robin that she was really beginning to worry about. She replayed their afternoon conversation in her mind, and realized that she'd been overlooking some concerning signs. Just like before Emmeryn's death, it was clear that she hadn't been sleeping. Not that anyone was getting a proper night's rest, but the woman could get a bit obsessive when it came to creating her tactical scenarios. Her eyes had been bloodshot and her smile, though geniune, was worn and weary.

It also occurred to her that she never asked Robin how SHE was doing. Almost all of the Shepherds had been dumping their stories and sorrows on her, but it was doubtful that anyone had taken the time to return the kindness. Cordelia looked for her at dinner, hoping to do just that, but she was nowhere to be found. She decided that after assisting in final preparations, she would track her down.

It proved to be more difficult than she originally thought. She checked her guest room, the War Room, Mess Hall, Arena, bathing rooms, library, armory... everywhere she thought Robin might be. According to Maribelle, she wasn't with Chrom and/or Lissa either. She'd been seen around here and there, but no one had caught sight of her in a few hours.

Cordelia wandered around for some time, checking other unoccupied rooms, retracing her steps back through the common areas, and questioning anyone she came across, Ylissean and Feroxian alike. It grew late and dark, and she was almost ready to give up, when she caught the flash of a dark robe disappearing through the War Room door as she came around the corner to search it again.

"Robin? Hey, Robin!"

The door slammed. Cordelia jogged over to the it and paused. She could hear thuds and crashes coming from the other side. Forgoing the formality of knocking, she burst in. "Robin?!"

The room was in complete disarray. Maps and battle plans were strewn all over the place; some were ripped into shreds. The table had been overturned and pieces of a broken sword were sticking out from the side of it.

Robin was pacing the room, occasionally curling into herself as though about to collapse, but then she would straighten again. Her hands were covering her face, one of which was injured, for small trails of blood were trickling between her fingers along with tears. She was gasping; the noises she choked out were a cross between a broken sob and maniacal laugh.

"Robin!" Cordelia ran to her side, but the woman recoiled and backed away.

She took a moment to breathe deeply and compose herself. She wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's alright. I'm okay. I'm okay..."

Cordelia temporarily occupied herself by righting the table and a few chairs, biting back a sarcastic rebuttal.

Robin leaned against a wall and sunk to sit down on the floor, elbows resting on her knees and arms loose. She tilted her head back to rest on the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

Cordelia sat down next to her friend and pulled out a handkerchief from a small pocket on the inner lining of her armor. She wordlessly took the strategist's bleeding hand and applied pressure to a laceration on the palm, waiting patiently.

"It's from picking up the shards of my sword," Robin whispered.

"And why, precisely were you trying to chop the table in half?" the younger asked wryly.

Robin chuckled humorlessly. "Anger management?" she offered.

"Who or what would make you angry enough to attack a defenseless piece of furniture?"

She didn't answer right away. She zoned out for a moment, blinking slowly and probably collecting her thoughts. "My miscalculation... my failure..."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" The cut on her hand wasn't too deep and had already stopped bleeding, so she pocketed the now stained cloth, making a mental note to wash it first thing in the morning.

"Emmeryn... Philia..." Robin mumbled after another a pause.

The Pegasus Knight sighed, eyes downcast as understanding struck her. Of course; she blamed herself for the death of the Exalt and her royal guard. She'd spent days preparing for every conceivable contingency and it had all been for naught. "Robin, you know that it wasn't your fault. Lady Emmeryn... she made her own choice. As for the others... there's no way you could have foreseen that witch's ability to summon Risen."

"I know that... I do. But knowing it and accepting it are vastly different things." With a sigh of her own, she continued, "Everyone is in so much pain, especially Chrom. If only I had understood... if only I hadn't been so afraid... I might have been able to stop her."

She wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but insisted, "You don't know that." Cordelia set a firm hand on her shoulder and shook her a little, forcing Robin to face her. "What's done is done. You can't change what happened. But you can change the NEXT course. You promised me, Robin. You promised that you'd make Gangrel pay for what he's done. You can't sit here and wallow in 'what if's'. We need you now more than ever. We're lost without you."

Cordelia thought her words would encourage the downtrodden woman, but it did not seem to have quite that effect. Instead, she closed her eyes and swallowed heavily, the frown on her lips deepening. When her face contorted to a neutral expression, she opened her lids again and nodded once. Her steely gaze looked infinitely conflicted, and she pushed herself back up to her feet.

"You're right. I need to be strong. I should get back to work." She went about collecting her disorganized documents and tomes.

Cordelia followed her lead, assisting her in cleaning up. They stacked the books and papers back on the table in no particular order. "Perhaps it would be better if you rested instead. You don't look well. Things always look better after a good night's sleep."

Robin shook her head. "You may be right," she admitted, but did not move towards the exit or give any indication that she intended to follow her advice.

Cordelia observed her closely as they worked. "There's something else isn't there? Something you're not telling me?"

She shrugged.

Then she kneeled and reached for the pieces of the broken blade, but Cordelia grabbed her arm, both to prevent her from getting injured again and to reinforce her concern. "Tell me... please. You've always been there for me. Let me help YOU for once." She pulled her back up to standing.

Robin moved closer to the table and looked down at the map of Plegia lying on it. She traced a few imaginary lines with her finger and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It is... just as you said. Everyone is counting on me. I must not fail again. I have to keep going..." She glanced back at her. "I have to keep my promise to you..." She pulled up a chair and sat down, propping both her elbows up on the table and resting her head in her hands.

Cordelia likewise took a seat as she mentally analyzed the subtext of Robin's words and noted her body language. She looked so very tired. And as she grabbed one of her tactical manuals and started paging through it, she hunched over the table further, absently massaging the back of her neck with one hand. Her own body ached just watching her. Then it hit her.

"Oh, Robin..." Tears gathered in her eyes, brimming with compassion and regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Hmm?" She had apparently moved on and had started thinking about the upcoming battle.

Cordelia twisted the edge of her skirt in her hands, a little ashamed of herself for compounding Robin's stress. "I... I never stopped to think about how you must feel... how much pressure you're facing. You always work so hard for our sake... not just in keeping us safe as our tactician, but you've been doing everything you can to help us cope or to cheer us up. You've been listening to us go on and on about how upset we are, without us knowing that you feel responsible. And yet all of us continue to put our faith and our lives in your hands. It must be such a heavy burden..."

Robin set aside her book and scooted her chair closer. She reached out and took one of her clenched hands. "It is a burden I am willing to bear," she insisted. She gently placed her other hand under Cordelia's chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. "I won't say that it doesn't hurt. The truth is... it can be suffocating at times, almost like I'm drowning on land. The knowledge that one miscalculation on my part could result in the death of one of my loved ones, and the guilt afterwards; sometimes it's so heavy that I fear it will crush me." She chuckled and grinned. "So of course at times I need to have a little melt down. But I always manage to pull myself together, sometimes with a little help." She squeezed her hand in a silent gesture of thanks. "For Chrom... for you... for everyone."

She stood up and pulled Cordelia with her. Then she embraced her in a tight hug. "You are more than my friends and comrades. You are my family... I have no one else that I can remember. You are all so very precious to me. And I will do everything in my power to keep all of you safe and happy. That is why I refuse to give up; that's why... I will keep fighting, no matter what."

"Robin..."

She pulled back and smiled sincerely. "I'm sorry I worried you. But everything's going to be okay. I won't break my promise."

Cordelia gripped the folds of her tactician's robe. "Robin... I shouldn't have... you don't have to..."

"It's okay. Now, didn't you say something about a good night's sleep?" She moved to her side and linked arms with her. "May I have the honor of escorting you back to your quarters, milady?" She smirked mischievously.

Coredelia knew she was trying to lighten the mood and move on; she clearly had no desire to discuss anything further, at least with her. She was also well aware of the fact that Robin had no intention of going to bed. She simply wanted to be alone... to think... to grieve... to plan. She wanted to stay, but she also wanted to respect her space.

"Very well..."

Robin did just that, and left Cordelia at the door to her room after a second hug, reassurance she would be fine, and a genuine thank-you.

The Pegasus Knight sat down on her bed, dissatisfied with the whole thing. She loved her friend, and truly wanted to help. She was already doing her best to help with logistics and supplies. And while it was likely appreciated, it did not help to heal the hurt that was simmering below the surface of her cool exterior. Robin was convinced that she needed to appear calm, collected, and in control so that everyone else could be at peace. Who would be able to convince her otherwise? Who might she be willing to share her woes with?

"Chrom..." she murmured. Of course; they spent nearly every waking moment together and told each other everything. Except for Frederick and his younger sister, Robin was the only one he had allowed to visit and comfort _him_. It stood to reason that it would work the other way around, since it was obvious that Chrom cared for her. Surely he would want to know that one of his dearest friends was suffering alone needlessly, partially for his sake.

It was a trait that the two women shared. Though Cordelia did not know how deep Robin's feelings for their commander ran, they understood that the weight of crown was a substantial one, even more so now that he would have to take his elder sister's place as Exalt. As such, they were both willing to shoulder any load, if only it would allow him to breathe more freely or bring a smile to his face. The difference between them was that in addition to all that she did for _him_, Robin's other self-imposed tasks were her way of guarding ALL of the lives she held in her hands.

Did Chrom know this? He had admitted to Cordelia that he didn't always notice when his soldiers performed well above what was required of them. Was he aware of how much Robin had taken on, not just for him but for everyone?

This wouldn't do. It wasn't fair that he should remain so ignorant. Affirmation and acknowledgement was certainly not necessary and should not be the driving force behind one's actions, but it was appreciated, and helped make the pain worthwhile. Cordelia probably knew that better than most.

Having come to that conclusion and wanting very much to see Robin in better spirits, she stood up and left her room, intent on speaking with the prince. She walked quickly but quietly, not seeking to disturb anyone else who might be trying to wind down or sleep. Except for a rotation of guards, she passed no one else loitering the stone hallways.

She reached Chrom's room in little time. She'd passed by it before, but was either not allowed per Frederick's insistence or unwilling on her own to disturb him, in spite of how much she ached to see him. Strange how she was able to muster up the courage when it was on another's behalf, and the faithful guardian was conspicously absent at the moment. She looked both ways down the hall, took a deep breath, and knocked softly.

There were a few rustling noises before the sound of footfalls could be heard approaching. Then there was a loud click of the lock turning, and the heavy wooden door creaked open, just wide enough for an ashen face with blue eyes to peer out.

"Cordelia?"

She swallowed and held back the urge to interrogate him about his own well being and offer her assistance. She was not here to satisfy her own desire to impress or comfort him. She was here for Robin's sake. "Forgive me for disturbing you at this hour, milord. But I have become aware of a certain matter that I think should be brought to your attention."

Chrom rubbed his eye and sighed. "Is it an emergency? Can it wait until morning?"

Cordelia understood his hesitation, but she also knew that the longer her friend was left alone to her own devices, the more difficult it would be to get her to open up and listen to reason. She hardened her resolve. "It is not a dire situation, but I believe it would be inadvisable to wait. Please, allow me to explain and you can decide for yourself how to proceed."

"Very well. Just a moment," he consented ruefully.

The door momentarily closed again. When it reopened, Chrom stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind him. He had pulled on a dark blue sweater over his nightshirt, though his loose black pants and bare feet probably offset the extra garment's warmth. "So what's going on?" he asked, sounding a bit grumpy.

It was a little unnerving to see him look so irritated. She'd witnessed his anger before, certainly, but not general crankiness. It was a little off-putting, but she forged ahead. "Have you spoken with Robin at all today?"

He nodded. "She stopped by to update me this morning. And she had dinner with Lissa and I."

Cordelia crossed her arms. "And during any of those times, did you ask her how SHE was feeling? Did she talk to you at all about how she was dealing with everything?"

Chrom opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Actually, no. It didn't really come up."

"I see..." Her tone was disappointed, but the sentiment was aimed at herself as much as him. "Truth be told, I didn't consider it either until a little while ago. So I went to talk to her..."

He quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

"And..." she continued, "I think you should see for yourself. She's been so strong for all of us. She's been our rock, the solid footing we've needed for purchase. But none of us thought to repay her kindness." Cordelia sighed, worry crossing her delicate features. "I tried to get her to open up, but she was... resistant. She gave me her thoughts, but she would not allow me to help, nor fully accept the truth of this whole matter."

"And what truth is that?"

She looked down at the ground. "That Emmeryn's death, that the massacre of the Pegasus Knights... was not her fault," she whispered.

Surprise overtook him and he too hung his head, the shadows of the dark corridor obscuring his downcast eyes. "Robin... I TOLD her not to blame herself. I told her that she is not responsible."

"And yet she still holds herself liable... and is utterly determined to shoulder the burden of everyone's welfare on herself. She assured me that she would be alright, but I fear for her. I fear that she will break."

Cordelia took a single step closer to Chrom to get his attention. "Milord, you are the only she seems to listen to. If anyone can help her forgive herself and allow the rest of us to stand at her side, it's you. I know you're still hurting and tired, but so is she. She needs you."

Having said her piece, she backed away. "What you choose to do and when is up to you, of course. But I wanted to at least bring this to your attention. I want to see Robin smile wholeheartedly again." She bowed low. "Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I will go now." With that, she headed back in the direction of her own room. She heard Chrom thank her, but she did not turn around.

Cordelia did not sleep well that night. Many thoughts jostled around in her head, and her heart seemed at war within her. On the one hand, she earnestly prayed that Robin would find some peace, and was glad that she had alerted Chrom in the hopes that he would give her that.

But on the other hand, she marveled that she did not possess such mettle when she wanted his attention for herself. Even though she didn't know how Chrom and Robin felt about each other and recognized their need for one another, it was still unnerving that she was so willing to direct her love's focus towards other women. It was even in direct contrast to something she vaguely remembered reading this morning.

After tossing and turning most of the night, she finally gave up on sleep and chose to get some training in before the Shepherds and the Feroxian army packed up and moved out for the final phase of the Plegian campaign. It was well before dawn; so she dressed and exited her quarters as silently as she could.

On the way to out to the training yard, she decided to peek in the War Room to see if Robin was awake or okay. There were no sounds coming from within, but she knew it was highly plausible that her dedicated leader may have passed out on her books and if so, she did not want to wake her.

Cordelia pushed open the door just wide enough to give her a full view of the small room. She smothered a gasp and tried not to slam the door shut in disbelief.

Just as she thought, Robin was fast asleep. But she wasn't alone. Chrom must have taken her advice to heart and checked in on her sometime during the night. They were sitting up side-by-side against one wall. Her hood was pulled up as she reclined her head on his shoulder, and his own head was resting against hers. They were holding hands.

Cordelia smiled sadly and backed out of the room. She closed the door as soundlessly as possible, turning around to lean against it. She tilted her head up towards the ceiling, closed her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

><p>Next week: some more Lon'quCordelia fun and an intersection with _Branded_ for those who've read that.

Thanks for stopping by! Reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Boy Friends

One of my dear readers, Stormy Raindrops, created an absolutely adorable Lon'qu/Cordelia fanart based on Chapter 6. I am truly honored that not only are people enjoying the story, but it's inspired someone that much. Thank you Stormy Raindrops and all of you, my dedicated readers.

The link for the art is posted below. Please check it out! If for some reason, the link doesn't work (which it usually doesn't, thanks to my dying laptop), simply search for Storm-Studio on Tumblr.

post/99493088516/cordelia-did-not-know-how-long-they-were-there

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: "Boy" Friends<strong>__ - It's been said that men enjoy the thrill of the chase and the knowledge that they've beaten out their own rivals for your affections. But that doesn't mean you should create a minefield of suitors for them to wade through. It's perfectly alright to have friendships with other men, but be sure to keep them casual, and do not spend an excess amount of time with them. If the one you love sees you doting over his competition, he may make the mistake of assuming you are already taken and give up on you. In that case, you will have to work extra hard to show him that your love is his alone._

Things were finally getting back to normal. Gangrel had been defeated and, touched by the final words of Lady Emmeryn, the majority of his army heartily surrendered. Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Flavia and Basilio conducted a series of negotiations with what was left of the Plegian government in order to sign a peace treaty. The agreement charged the invading country with paying for damages (which barely put a dent in their shockingly vast amount of gold), provide assurances that they would never again initiate a war with its neighboring countries, and prosecute dissenters who continued to resist. In return, Ylisse and Regna Ferox would withdraw all troops, were given permission to deal with trespassing defectors who were loyal to Gangrel, and would not interfere as a new ruling party was established.

Following that, Chrom returned to Ylisstol and met with his (formerly Emmeryn's) advisory board. He decided to forgo the title of Exalt, in reverence to his elder sister, but accepted his duty to take up the leadership of Ylisse. Rumors swirled that he was being pressured to choose a wife as quickly as possible, but he insisted that there were other priorities to deal with first. Gangrel's death and the peace treaty officially ended the war, but unofficially there were still detachments of Plegian soldiers and contracted mercenaries harassing the smaller villages and cities in both Ylisse and Ferox. Chrom was adamant about investigating and eliminating the last of these threats, however minor.

The Shepherds returned to the city barracks, and any who wished to remain there or go back to their homes were given leave. Unsurprisingly, none took advantage of this offer. And so after an extra week of rest and restocking of provisions, they hit the road again in a systematic sweep of the Ylissean countryside and Regna Ferox's mountainous regions.

Cordelia was dying to know if Chrom had given any thought to whom he would choose to marry. She didn't have much hope for herself, since he barely knew her or showed any interest. But she couldn't quite give up yet, as he did not seem to show partiality towards anyone else in particular. There was a time when she wondered whether Sumia or Maribelle would be chosen; they were both of noble breeding and were considered good friends of his. However, they seemed to be spending the majority of their free time with Frederick and Donnel respectively and whispers of impending engagements ran rampant.

He appeared to be making an effort to get to know the beautiful and talented dancer, Olivia, but she was so shy that he was unable to hold a proper conversation with her for more than a few minutes.

Finally, since she'd seen them together in the Ferox War Room, she had also wondered if Robin was a contender. He did seem to spend the most amount of time with her, but nothing in their good-natured banter or long discussions indicated anything more than a deep friendship. Perhaps she still had a chance.

Unfortunately, she was stuck on what to do. Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight hadn't given her any insightful revelations since she'd last read it. In fact, she had been hesitant to continue since nothing she'd tried worked so far, and in some instances, she had outright failed. She had no other viable options, however, and unenthusiastically resumed reading.

At least there were plenty of Risen and brigands to unleash her frustration on. It took the majority of Lon'qu's speed and skill just to keep up on the battlefield. He reprimanded her more than once for charging ahead without him, especially when archers or mages with wind tomes were nearby. In fact, she'd even go so far as to say that he'd become remarkably overprotective of her lately.

She wasn't sure why and she didn't ask, nor did he say anything. But he did insist on training with her more often, both in fencing and general combat. Even now, he kept his distance, but she had the sense that he was making a considerable effort to be closer to her, both physically and mentally. Since concluding the latest chapter of her book, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Such actions were bound to get the rumor mill started.

"You're losing focus again," he barked.

Cordelia paused and reoriented herself, correcting the placement of her feet. "Sorry..." she mumbled, not entirely honestly. She reverted back to the basic stance he'd shown her and tightened her hold on the wooden practice sword. "Hyah!" She flowed through one of the more complicated chain of strikes he'd shown her.

"You seem to have a great deal on your mind," he said, observing her closely with arms crossed. "Again. Breathe deep."

She did her best not to groan aloud and did as he commanded. She silently ran through the sequence a few more times, well aware that his previous statement was also an open-ended invitation to speak about whatever was distracting her. After completing the repetitions three more times, she rested to catch her breath and began, "I think... everything just feels somewhat surreal. It's almost hard to believe that the war is really over."

He nodded as she started to work on the next series. "Indeed. However, there is still a great deal of fighting to be done. The world will never lack a reason to battle, nor will warriors such as ourselves become obsolete. Again... don't falter."

She sighed grimly. "There is truth to what you say, but I wish it weren't so. Ha! How was that?"

"Better," he said. He looked about to say something else, but a strange noise like a scream echoed in the area.

"What was that?" Cordelia wondered, freezing her motions.

Lon'qu glanced around until his eyes fell upon the massive stack of crates and supplies nearby. He glared at them. "Nothing of consequence. Continue."

"If you insist."

The Shepherds were camped at the northern border between Regna Ferox and Ylisse. To the west of their location was the Arena and to the east was the Longfort. The most commonly used paths were well known and they'd taken them before. But evidently, there was another path that lead up to the Western mountain range. Flavia had sent Chrom a message, saying that Risen and Plegian brigands had been sighted heading that way. Much of her army had been decimated by the war, and she did not have the resources at this time to look into the rumors. Therefore, she requested that the Ylisseans check it out at their discretion. Chrom and Robin were currently debating their options, so in the meantime, the Shepherds set up camp and unloaded the convoy in order to recheck their supplies and repair weapons.

Per usual, almost everyone could be found training in some way. Since it was the default way to pass the time, the training area had become a bit congested. Lon'qu didn't do well in crowds, especially one that was composed of equal parts men and women. Thus, when Cordelia sought him out for their next lesson, he insisted they find some place more accommodating to his gynophobia. They ended up here, practicing in the clearing behind the supply tents and convoy.

"By the way..." Cordelia said, blushing lightly with eyes downcast. "I... I never thanked you. You know, for that night... when you comforted me." She meant to for the longest time, but following Gangrel's defeat, he had been predisposed, acting as an emissary for Basilio while the Khans were stuck in meetings, as well as training with Robin when Chrom was busy.

Lon'qu's skin blanched and even with the chilly atmosphere, he was sweating from nervousness. "Nngh... I-it was n-nothing," he stammered.

She found it a little funny that he could still get so flustered. He could hold a decent conversation for a while, but some things still embarrassed him. She used to get somewhat annoyed when he reverted back to his anxious stammer and careful hesitation, but recently, she caught herself thinking that it was rather endearing.

It was a little confusing too, how her own moods tended to sway around him. There were times that she couldn't stand him, when his fear drove her crazy and his blunt and sometimes harsh attitude made her want to slap him across the face. And yet, more often than not, she craved his presence. She enjoyed their conversations, brief though they were, and their training sessions that inspired her to work harder, determined to someday match his level of skill and dedication. When they were paired up in battle, she not only felt safe, but strong. She knew that no enemy they faced stood a chance against them as a team.

She couldn't freely admit the depth of it, but she treasured that night in the stable, remembering how he held her as she cried. The memory of it was precious, for it proved to her that he truly cared for and valued her; so much so that he was willing to endure what surely must have been torment for him simply to help her.

She refused to allow her waking mind to consider it, but her subconscious dreams sometimes treated her to fantasies of being held by him once more, minus the frantic sobbing. She woke from such visions and at first felt deliciously warm and content. But then reality kicked in and she remembered Chrom, berating herself for having such thoughts when her heart belonged to the prince.

"May I ask you something?" she asked. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "Why did you stay with me that evening? Not just while I was crying; Robin told me that you kept vigil outside my room the rest of the night."

"Er... I..." He closed his eyes and a pained twinge replaced his uneasy expression. He exhaled loudly. "I... I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. A-and... I also know how difficult it is suffer alone, to have to pick yourself up from the ashes because there is no one else who will." He swallowed heavily, suppressing his emotions. "It is... not a pain I would wish on anyone."

Cordelia paused and stared at him, compassion overwhelming her. "Lon'qu..." He did not appear willing to get into details so she did not press him. She just smiled and took a single step closer to him. "Thank you; truly."

She waited for his typical "hmph", but was pleasantly surprised when he mumbled, "You're... w-welcome." She giggled and swung her sword once more.

They were both quiet for a spell; Cordelia practiced her fencing exercises with renewed concentration while Lon'qu observed, at first speaking only to give instructions or corrections. It almost seemed as though he had become distracted in turn, and she wondered if speaking about the person he had lost touched a nerve. If that were the case, she wondered if there was something she could do to repay the kindness he had shown her in Regna Ferox.

"... Cordelia?"

She wiped her brow and spared him a glimpse to show that she was listening. "Yes?" When he didn't immediately continue, she stopped altogether, lowering her sword. She tilted her head a little in a silent gesture of invitation.

Lon'qu's eyes scanned hers, like he was looking for something while simultaneously debating with himself. His jaw clenched, his shoulders hunched protectively and his face reddened further. "Cordelia... I..." After a few more tense seconds, he sighed in defeat. "I... I believe you are ready to learn a new technique." He held out his hand so she could hand him the wooden weapon, allowing him to demonstrate.

She blinked rapidly in confusion. From his body language, she was positive that he was going to say something else, though she didn't know what. "Er... very well." Mentally dismissing it as unimportant, she turned the blade so that he could take the hilt and held it out out so that he wouldn't have to come too close.

He reached for it, but hesitated, glancing back and forth between her face and the hilt. Then he swallowed and nodded to himself, closing the distance between his hand and the sword. But rather than immediately back away from her, he came nearer and turned the sword around again, reaching for her hand.

"...Lon'qu?"

"Uugh... t-this technique... like the other, verbal instruction and demonstration will not be sufficient. You will understand it far better if I manipulate your arms through the movements."

"If you insist." She allowed him to place the sword in both of her hands again.

He adjusted the placement of her fingers, removing some of the tension from her wrist. He kept one hand over hers and set the other gently on her shoulder. "Ready?"

Cordelia nodded, fighting hard to focus on the lesson instead of the instructor. The afternoon air was chilly, and the heat radiating from his body felt awfully inviting. She unconsciously leaned in a little closer to him, vaguely aware of his distinctive scent. She'd failed to notice it on the other occasions he'd been near her. It was an earthy, woodland aroma, grounding yet calming at the same time. It suited his intimidating, solitary presence. Moreover, the pressure of his hand on her shoulder was cautious but tender, reminding her once more how secure and oddly comfortable she'd felt in his arms.

Lon'qu pushed her limbs out in a single thrust while stepping forward, and then raised them to come down in a vertical slice. He gestured for her to step to the side, swinging the sword up to shoulder height, the sharper end pointed up like in his initial stance. Following that, they swung it forward at a downward angle and returned to the previous position, but on the opposite side. They completed a horizontal slash, then spun around to face the other direction entirely. Vertical slash, step-spin, angled upward strike, thrust, horizontal slash, step-spin, horizontal slash and finally, one last angled vertical strike.

They repeated the sequence twice. "There... think you've got it?" Lon'qu mumbled.

She didn't really want him to let go just yet. "I.. uh... not quite. Could we run through it a few more times?" she inquired, avoiding his gaze.

He silently consented. They practiced together five more times, after which she had to let him release her. She didn't know what his contact limit was anymore; it seemed to vary depending on the moment, and she could not claim to need further instruction. He knew she was intelligent enough to pick it up quickly without an extensive demonstration.

Lon'qu backed away several feet and stood still, hands clenched to help him settle is phobic instincts. "Nngh.. n-now... you do it. Stand tall; keep your core engaged."

Cordelia took a big deep breath in and exhaled. She cleared her mind, stilled her wildly beating heart, and flowed through the new movements. She took it slow to start, visually each little action.

"Good," he said after a few repetitions, smiling somewhat. "Now pick up the speed and put your full body into each strike."

She obeyed, but her thoughts were beginning to wander again. She was at last beginning to suspect that perhaps she had developed a small crush on her partner. It was the only plausible explanation for the bubbly feeling in her stomach, the hyper awareness of his quirks and expressions, and the increased need to be in close proximity to him. These are things she regularly experienced with Chrom, and she did not think it was possible that it could happen with another.

It terrified her. She had only ever cared for her commander that way, and many of her traits and habits had been adapted in the hopes that he would return her love. If he never did, where would that leave her? What parts of herself were completely natural, and which pieces did she graft in for his sake? Who was she without her love for Chrom? If he had never been a part of her or ceased to be a part of her, could she face what was left and would she like that person?

Cordelia swung the sword with more ferocity, aggravated with the situation. She firmly decided that she would not think about it anymore; she was simply too afraid. She was not yet willing to consider the implications of letting go of Chrom. Her feelings for Lon'qu were simply a passing fling, nothing more. He was a good friend, but that was all.

Maybe what she needed was some time away from him. If it really was just a phase, surely she would cease to think of him if he wasn't with her so much. Plus, if her book was correct in its assumption, maybe Chrom would finally acknowledge her if she wasn't constantly surrounded by other men. He might even make more of an effort to get to know her. She sighed dreamily, mentally beating down the sense of guilt that was trying to worm its way into her mind.

"Lon'qu! Cordelia!"

The named individuals spun around to find Robin weaving her way through the stacks of crates with a book in one hand and a medium sized box balanced on her opposite hip. Following her were Chrom and Gaius; the former seemed to be glaring at the latter with suspicion.

"Oh, hello Robin," the Pegasus Knight replied. She bowed to Chrom in respect (wilting internally that he should find her with Lon'qu) and smiled at Gaius. The men offered greetings of their own as the Myrmidon joined them and nodded to each in turn.

Robin smiled whole-heartedly and kneeled to set her box down on the ground. "I have something for each of you," she said as she unlocked it. She flipped open the lid to reveal six round objects, three of them silver and the other three gold. In the center of each object was a magic jewel that could transition an individual's skills, abilities, and wardrobe into a completely different class type, or simply promote one within the same line.

"Are those Seals?" Cordelia pondered out loud. She'd heard of them, knew that a few of the Shepherds had used them, but she had never actually seen one herself before. No shop in Ylisse or Regna Ferox carried them as far as she knew.

"Yeah. A few of the traveling merchants we've met on our journey had them in stock, so I tried to buy 'em whenever we had extra coin. Anna told me there are shops that keep them on hand, but we haven't been fortunate enough to find them yet. I've been saving most of them for a rainy day, so to speak."

She selected one of each type and stood up. She handed the silver one to Lon'qu, and Gaius received the gold. "The two of you will be joining me for a separate mission soon. For optimum results, I'd like both of you to utilize these. Gaius, you will use the Master Seal to promote to Trickster."

The outlaw accepted the object and scrutinized it inquisitively. "I'll wear any pockets, as long as you line 'em. Er... but why a Trickster? Don't you think I'd be a totally badass Assassin?"

"I'm sure you would be," Robin answered with a chuckle, "but there won't be any clerics with us, and I'd like as many of us as possible to be capable of using healing staves. I know magic isn't exactly your strongest attribute, but every little bit helps."

"Whatever... fine with me."

She turned to Lon'qu. "You and I will be using Second Seals to enter the Thief class. We'll need the abilities it offers, and since your speed and skill is remarkably high, you should do well with it. After the mission, I'll have you transition back."

"As you wish," he consented.

"We've got about a week to adjust before we reach the path we'll be taking. Use the time to get in as much practice as you can. Gaius and I will pair up in any coming battles so I can observe him more closely. Lon'qu, I'd like you to work with Panne. She's already spent time in the Thief classes, so she can help you adjust. And if we have any downtime, the three of us will train together so that we're ready when the time comes to break off."

Robin reached back into the box and retrieved one more Master Seal. "Cordelia, this is for you. I believe you'd be better suited as a Falcon Knight in the long run, but there's a skill you can learn as a Dark Flier that I think you should acquire first. Plus, I'm taking most of the mages with me, so you'll be filling in as a tome wielder until we get back."

"Very well. I am yours to mold as you see fit."

The Tactician picked up her box again. "You two... meet me in the War Room after dinner so we can start going over specifics," she told the men, and then reminded the younger woman, "Don't forget that you're scheduled for patrol duty soon."

"Mm-hm."

"Good." Her business concluded, Robin began to head back to the common areas, chatting with Gaius along the way about different swords, and asking him which would be best to maximize their attributes as Thieves.

Chrom glanced back and forth between Lon'qu and Cordelia with a curious expression on his face, but said nothing. He shrugged and then hurried to catch up with Robin.

Cordelia withered inside, knowing that the prince suspected they were more than friends. She had no idea what to do about it. As usual, she simply sighed and walked slowly in the same direction the others had gone, intending to use her seal in the privacy of her tent and prepare for her patrol shift.

She did not see Lon'qu's crestfallen countenance.

* * *

><p>I'm just going to assume that there will be mixed reactions to this chapter, so let me say this: I truly believe that Cordelia is somewhat of a one-step-forwardtwo-steps-back kind of character. I also know first hand how difficult it is to overcome unrequited love, particularly when you've spent a lot of time trying to develop similar interests or particular habits to get someone to notice you. One can easily lose sight of oneself when doing that. Ahh... the follies of youth. :)

Also, the sword strikes I described (which I don't think I did justice to) is an actual sequence I watched on YouTube. I can't for the life of me remember which video it was, but yeah... it is legit.

Anyway, please read and review! Until next time!


	10. A Parting Gift

Welcome back! While it's not a super exciting chapter, I nonetheless proudly present the next installment of this story. Enjoy!

**A.N.** Nothing major. Just wanted to mention that while I usually try to stay true to certain elements of the game, I will be straying a little so long as it serves the plot. I only say this because I didn't want anyone to cry afoul of something I may have indicated at some point.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: A Parting Gift<strong>__ - Way back in chapter one, it was established that one of the key components to get your hunk's attention was to do your best to be a constant presence in his life. Unfortunately, circumstances may force you to part for a time. If such an occasion should arise, send him off with a thoughtful gift. Make sure that it is something that he will no doubt appreciate and will remind him of you whenever he comes into contact with it. Take extra measures to show your sincerity when choosing said present, and do not make it a common ritual with your other friends, male and female alike, lest your intentions be misconstrued. _

Today was the day that Robin and her team were leaving. They would be taking the path to the mountains and hunt down any Plegian war criminals or Risen that might be troubling the smaller Feroxian settlements hidden there. After an intensive amount of training in their new classes, everyone was strong and ready.

Unfortunately, the departing units' confidence was not entirely shared by the remaining Shepherds. The issue was not a lack of faith in their comrades' abilities; it was the general worry that came with being separated from loved ones. Most of the ones going were leaving a significant other behind, or at least it appeared that way.

Cordelia watched inconspicuously from the sidelines as physical displays of affection and promises of safe travels were exchanged. Recently engaged Donnel and Maribelle were holding hands and whispering; the young duchess was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief but also reprimanding her fiance for his needless fretting. And then there was Panne... her spine might have been in danger of serious injury from husband Gregor's bone-crushing embrace, were she not made of sturdier mettle than humans. Ricken, who was actually getting taller day-by-day, trailed behind Miriel, chattering excitedly about the various wild animals she should watch out for. She wasn't sure if Lissa and Gaius were a couple, but from the excited way she spoke to him, it was certainly a possibility.

Lon'qu and Robin were the only two who were unattached, at least officially. Ruby eyes observed Chrom closely, despairing at the way he seemed to casually touch her arm as he helped her shoulder her travel bag, and how he blushed whenever the newly promoted Assassin looked at him. She didn't think much of it before, but their interactions over the last week seemed to indicate that the nature of their relationship was changing. Except for his sister, he had become increasingly dismissive of any other woman who tried to speak with him. Cordelia hated to think of it as rude; she didn't like to attach any negative traits to the flawless vision of him that she maintained, but sometimes it truly was.

It was extremely frustrating, especially since Robin's new training program with Gaius had given her ample opportunities to try to engage his interest. He had either outright ignored her or only gave halfhearted responses. Just last night, for example, she offered to tend to the wounds he'd incurred from sparing or make him something to eat, but he declined without so much as a single glance at her.

Chrom's unintentional disregard further complicated her conflicted heart, blending repulsively with the heavy guilt she felt in that she was knowingly repeating the exact same behavior with Lon'qu. They had not been paired together in battle over the past week or so, but between his training with Robin, Panne, and Gaius, he still sought her out for their sword lessons. As much as it pained her to do so, she wanted to dispel any potential rumors regarding the nature of their relationship. Hence, she avoided him with the same ferocity he once employed with her, pretending not to hear when he addressed her and surrounding herself with the other female Shepherds so that he'd be too nervous to approach. She imagined that he was probably confused, maybe even upset. It was hard to be sure; she did not know if he held any true feelings for her. In any case, Cordelia had been so utterly fixated with the idea of establishing a more obvious presence in the prince's life instead, that she hadn't kept close tabs on her fencing instructor.

It made her feel wretched. She knew all too well the sting of rejection, even in minor or involuntary instances. Yet for Chrom's sake, she had quite willingly subjected not just Lon'qu, but every other male Shepherd to the same treatment.

Furthermore, it perplexed her a great deal. She had convinced herself that Lon'qu was just a good companion; they did NOT have feelings for each other beyond perhaps a minor crush. How could they? They talked, sure, but what did she _really _know about him? He never discussed his childhood, his parents, or the source of his fear and she had neither asked, nor offered up deep information about herself. Why should she feel remorseful about snubbing him whenever he tried to speak with her? Why did it matter to her if he should come to dislike her as a result of her recent actions? Why did she feel like she _missed _him, in every sense?

Her gaze drifted over to where the Feroxian was examining his pile of weapons and rechecking his travel pack. She'd overheard Panne say that in spite of his own impressive learning curve, he had some trouble adjusting to the new fighting style forced on him by the Second Seal. Much of the stratagem employed by this class was at odds with his usual Myrmidon methods and sense of honor and pride, though it did nicely compliment his remarkable agility and skill. Even so, his commitment to better himself would win out in the long run, and Robin had given orders for him to be issued a Master Seal to bring along for when he conquered the appropriate level. Cordelia was likewise convinced that he would overcome the challenge, and she smiled a little with pride for his sake.

She sighed, wondering if she should go over and wish him well. As diverged as she felt right now, she would surely regret it if she didn't at least make it clear that as a _friend_, she was worried about his safety and would pray for his safe return. She had even briefly considered packing him a special snack or something for the trip by way of an apology, but doing so would mean fully admitting her wrongs to him, and possibly the reason for it. She was not ready to divulge that information to anyone.

Besides, the last chapter of her book took great pains to warn her about false impressions, and the section she just started reading reiterated the sentiment in regards to gift giving and other acts of service. It had given her an idea to knit a warm scarf for Chrom, but since it was a skill she did not yet posses, she would have to teach herself how. And as for Lon'qu, the last thing she wanted to do was give him the wrong notion.

Nonetheless, it might be nice for him to know that he too would have someone waiting for him, even if that someone was just his comrade and student. Making up her mind, she nodded to herself and weaved her way through the crowd in his direction.

"G-good morning, Lon'qu," she hailed cordially. She mustered a friendly grin.

He looked up from the meticulous excavation of his bag and frowned. "Cordelia," he acknowledged. There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "What are you doing here?"

She expected more of a bitter, biting edge to the question, but his tone was colored with hurt laced in subdued curiosity. For her part, she tried to keep things light. "Well... what kind of friend would I be if I did not bid you farewell before your big mission?"

"Hmph." He went back to rearranging his supplies. "Perhaps the same kind who skips her lessons and refuses to speak to me..." Ah, there it was. He certainly didn't hold back the frustration that time.

She winced and looked away, biting her lip and regretting her previous choice of words. "I know... I'm sorry. I've been... distracted."

"A poor excuse," he scoffed. "You could at least _try _to fabricate a better explanation." He seemed to be rather vindictive this morning.

Cordelia probably deserved his indignation. In truth, she was kind of expecting this, but wanted to downplay it for now. Hopefully, she could diffuse his increasing temper. "I know that we haven't spent any time together, but well... we both have other duties, after all. It's really only been a week; you speak as though we haven't seen each other at all."

Then her defensive instincts began to kick in. She crossed her arms protectively, wanting very much to forget this whole thing. A part of her even felt justified; it was his fault that she was feeling so at odds with herself. She was perfectly happy being miserable in her unrequited love for Chrom. She did not ask for or desire this unforeseen complication. "And I did not know our friendship was so exclusive that I should not train or spend time with others," she snapped.

Lon'qu swore under his breath. He tied his pack shut aggressively and stood up, swinging it over his shoulder in one fluid motion. "That is not the issue, and you know it," he accused. "You are free to do whatever you want with _whoever _you want. But do not deny that you've been INTENTIONALLY avoiding me and have outright refused to return even a passing greeting." He glared at her, daring her to contradict him.

Of course she could not refute his allegation, but neither would she confess her thoughts. With no other options, she merely stared right back.

He took a few deep breaths. Eventually, he sighed and closed his eyes despondently. "M-maybe... maybe I _have _been rather selfish with your time. My only wish was to repay you for saving my life; it was never my intent to overstep my bounds. Still, if I have some way offended you, I would rather you tell me than recoil so. I... I would rather not lose such an important... er... friend..."

"Oh, Lon'qu..." She had expected some level of confusion and annoyance, but she never _really _thought he would assume that he was in the wrong. It increased her guilt; she had, after all, tried to blame him instead of being more forthright. He didn't deserve that. She couldn't stand to see him like this. "No... you've done nothing wrong. I'm truly sorry that I gave you that impression." Now she felt really terrible. "And... I'm sorry... for ignoring you."

She wasn't ready to tell him to tell him the awful truth. She couldn't admit her hopeless and even embarrassing obsession with Chrom, or the fear she had about losing her sense of self without him. Moreover, she herself didn't yet understand the budding feelings she has having for Lon'qu and how they fit into her love for the prince. For that reason, as difficult as it was, they would both have to settle for a noncommittal answer for the time being. "I... what I said was partially the truth. I _have _been distracted. I... I find myself... conflicted... around you." That sounded awfully familiar.

He crossed his arms, one eyebrow quirked in confusion. "What do you mean? he asked.

Cordelia timidly curled into herself. "I... I do not know," she answered earnestly. "I wish I could say; I truly do." She sighed again. "But perhaps time apart will reveal the answer. It might give us both time to step back and reflect. So... if you can forgive my behavior and lack of honesty, I will do my best to figure it out by the time you return."

His glare softened, but his ever serious demeanor remained. He was searching for something in her eyes again as something like hope kindled in his. She squirmed beneath such a passionate stare, feeling both very secure and very exposed at the same time. She fought the dueling instincts to either hug him or run away and hide.

"Very well," he finally whispered, "but... only if you swear that you will speak the truth... no matter what it is. Agreed?"

She gulped silently and nodded, cursing the blush she could feel coming on.

Seemingly satisfied, he resumed his preparations. He reached down and picked up the two swords and the dagger he'd left lying at his feet. He placed the the Silver Sword in the sheath that was hidden on his back under the Thief cloak, and the Killing Edge and dagger were strapped on opposite sides of the belt around his waist.

Then his brows furrowed with the look of having forgotten something. He checked his pockets and the other hidden compartments on his person.

"Missing something?" Cordelia asked.

"I cannot find my knife," he answered. "I must have accidentally packed it in the convoy with the rest of my things."

A shrill whistle echoed throughout the area. "Time to go! Shepherds, move out!" Robin's voice called, waving for her team to follow her lead.

Lon'qu groaned, knowing there was no time for him to retrieve the misplaced object. But he shrugged to himself and turned to follow his leader.

"Lon'qu, wait!" Thinking quickly, Cordelia reached for the knife in her boot and offered it to him. "Here... take mine." She smiled and winked. "You never know when you might need it."

He hesitated, inquiring without speaking if it was really okay for him to borrow it. She held it out insistently, and he accepted it with a steady hand and a partial smirk, his hand lingering on hers for just a second longer than was necessary to take the object. He stored it in what she could only assume was a small storage space beneath his leather breastplate, on the left just over his heart.

"Be safe..." she told him earnestly.

"You as well," he replied. He smiled at her, somewhat sadly, and left, matching strides with Miriel as she hurried after Robin. Gaius ran up behind him and threw an arm around his shoulders, clearly trying to annoy him for some reason. Her last glimpse of him was his customary scowl.

"Take care," she whispered, hands folded in prayer.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Sorry if it wasn't super awesome, but Cordelia has a lot of growing to do before she's ready to be with Lon'qu. Keep hanging in there! I promise that there will be more romance to come (eventually).<p>

Oh, and a random note just because it has come it a few times... I do like suggestions for things you, the readers, might like to see in this story such as character appearances and minor plot points.. However, there are certain things that are already set in stone as to how the story will proceed. In addition, I have several chapters written ahead of what I actually post. I hold back for editing and revising purposes and only post what I am certain will no longer change content wise (though I may go back to clean things up if I missed something). So if there is something you are just burning to see, don't hesitate to suggest it via review or PM. I do not make promises, but I'm willing to keep myself open on some points.

Thanks for stopping by! You stay classy!


	11. No Retreat, No Surrender

The new cover art is courtesy of Stormy Raindrops a.k.a. Storm Studio on Tumblr. Please check out the original piece either there or on DeviantArt Stash.

Again, since links tend to not work when I try to post them, you simply search Tumblr for Storm Studio or BlueStorm-Studio on DeviantArt. If you are unable to find it that way, Private Message me and I will try sending the link that way. Please show your support for this dedicated and creative artist.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: No Retreat, No Surrender<strong>__ - By now, you should have your man well within your clutches, but some can be unusually stubborn or clueless, or disillusioned by the spell of another. You must never give up! You've come this far; turning back now would be a waste of all the sorrow you've endured from an unrequited love and all the work you've put in. Until he says "I Do", there is always hope. So keep the claws out, girls! Dig 'em into your man and never let go!_

Cordelia had assured Lon'qu that she would try to understand her heart better by the time he returned, but it wasn't going well. With he and Robin both gone for a while, her diminishing feelings for Chrom suddenly returned with a vengeance, but there was a bitter-sweetness to them now. In order to get a better handle on things, she elected to make one last ditch effort to try to win Chrom's affections. She had even unintentionally gotten advice from Gregor, who adamantly claimed that love and war could be won in the same manner via surprise attacks and a refusal to surrender. His counsel was questionable and had, without fail, ended with her on the sore ears end of an angry lecture from her commander (though at least he noticed her).

Just a little while ago, however, Gregor pulled her aside and presented her with a dress he had made especially for her. It was very similar to her original pegasus knight attire, minus the armor, but it was far more elegant and the skirt was a little longer to compensate for the lack of her high boots. He then applied just a touch of makeup and sent her off to woo her love. She certainly looked beautiful, but considering the disastrous results of all her other attempts, she didn't quite feel as confident as she outwardly displayed. And this could be a burgeoning letdown as well, since she couldn't even FIND Chrom. Of course, she would likely have an easier job of it if she walked out in the open, instead of sneaking around to avoid the inevitable wolf whistles from the more immature male Shepherds.

In spite of what Gregor and her book told her, the Dark Flier promised herself that this was the last straw. If Chrom did not respond to her this time, she would no longer entertain hope that he would ever love her the way she loved him. It didn't mean that she knew what to do about Lon'qu, but it was a good first step, and she still had a few days before the Shepherds reunited.

There he was... she finally found him laying on the ground outside of Lissa's tent, arms pillowing his head as he viewed the evening sky. The princess was sitting next to him and working on some kind of needlework. She was smiling and doing the majority of the talking; Chrom looked contemplative.

She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed with Lissa in the mix. She was the sweetest girl in the world, but she also spoke her mind a little too freely.

"Whoo-hoo! Looking good, Cordelia!"

Like that, for example. She halted and flushed heavily, unclear on how to proceed. She shook even further when Chrom sat up and waved to her, smiling.

"Hello there. You look nice. Is there something going on that I should know about?" he inquired.

Perfect! He'd complimented her AND offered a decent opening to start a dialogue. Cordelia gulped and stepped out of the shadows, hoping to somehow either drop a hint for Lissa to excuse herself or get him to come with her so she could talk to him alone. "G-good evening, milord... milady. Er... how are you?"

The blond Valkyrie continued to grin excitedly. "Great! Wanna see what I'm working on?" She held up her project proudly, displaying the near completed cat she was stitching, and continued without waiting for a response. "Needlework. It's going to be an engagement present."

Cordelia's heart almost stopped. "En-engagement? For who?" she whispered.

"Gaius," Chrom interjected, smirking slightly with a charming roll of the eyes and a defeated sigh. "She's going to propose to him when he gets back with the others."

She sighed in relief. "Really? Well then, let me be the first to say 'Congratulations', milady."

Lissa giggled and blushed. "Hey, thanks! What about you? Are you off to get a date? I'll bet he'll say yes; he'd be an idiot not to with you looking so gorgeous," she rattled on.

"Oh... w-well..." Her eyes strayed to Chrom, who simply gazed right back at her with an oblivious smile. She twitched anxiously and bit her lip. "T-the truth is... you see... um... mil-"

"-ORD! MILORD!"

All three of them jumped a little when Kellam appeared out of nowhere, running towards them while waving his arms and shouting at the top of his lungs. Once he was close enough, he bent over to support himself with his hands on his knees, breathing hard from exertion and the weight of his General armor.

Cordelia could have screamed at yet ANOTHER inopportune interruption, but immediately clammed up. Something in his inconspicuous countenance was both somber and apprehensive.

"Wow, where's the fire, Kellam?" Lissa asked.

"...wanted *_pant_* to make sure *_pant_* you'd see me, " he wheezed.

"Well, you certainly have our attention now," Chrom said. "What is it?"

He straightened, and only then did they see the grave expression on his unassuming face. "Frederick sent me to tell you... we've received communication from Robin. They're on their way... they have wounded and they need help."

Both Chrom and Lissa sprang to their feet. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"What about the others?" demanded the Valkyrie.

"We don't have all the details yet. Frederick got the message that they were close and under attack by Risen. He gathered the fastest and most mobile Shepherds available to meet them. He sent me to inform you and help rally the healers."

The future king turned to his sibling. "Lissa.."

She tossed her needlework in her tent and nodded, eyes narrowed in grim determination. "Right. Let's go." They ran off towards the Healer's Station, Cordelia and Kellam close on their heels.

"I don't understand," Lissa mused, thinking aloud. "We weren't expecting them for three more days. How did they get back so fast?" No one offered a guess.

The four of them reached their destination amidst the chaos of clerics, priests, and sages hurrying back and forth to the convoy with staves, potions, bandages, and spare clothes, preparing for the arrival of Robin's unit. Lissa immediately joined them. Libra, who had taken command of the medics, asked her to assist him in setting up cots and organizing the supplies.

Chrom, Cordelia, and Kellam all wanted to help, but knew it would be better if they simply stayed out of the way for now. Instead, they waited on the sidelines, so to speak, and kept an eye out for Frederick and the others (Cordelia also kept a worried eye on Chrom). The medical tent was located relatively near the entrance of the encampment for just such a situation, allowing wounded units easy access to treatment.

In a short amount of time, the increased commotion began to garner the attention of others.

"Oy, why such noise? Gregor is having the difficulty sleeping," the older man complained, yawning.

Donnel came up behind him, scratching his scalp beneath the ever-present copper pot. "What in tarnation...?"

"It's Robin and the others," Kellam told them. The color drained from their faces as he filled them in on what little they knew. While he was speaking, even more people showed up, forcing him to repeat everything multiple times.

"Maribelle... please be alright," Donnel whispered. Olivia, who was now standing next to him, put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Gregor knew little bunny should not have gone," he shouted angrily, kicking at the ground.

Cordelia turned to them. "Let's not get too worked up just yet," she advised. "It may not be as serious as we think. The best thing right now is to remain calm, and trust the clerics to do their job. We must also be ready to assist in any way that we can. Agreed?"

There were nods all around, but she appreciated that it was going to be very difficult. She understood the feeling of helplessness that came from being unable to save or at least help a loved one in need. And she was just as troubled as them; they were her friends too. Furthermore, in spite of her previous decision to focus only on Chrom tonight, she could not prevent herself from picturing Lon'qu, desperately hoping that he was alright.

"Hey, over there!" Vaike cried, pointing to the sky. They followed his line of sight, hearts uplifting as the white wings of a Pegasus came into view. Within moments, the flying mount drew near and descended, landing delicately a few yards away from the crowd and the entrance to the medical tent. It was Caeda bearing Sumia and a soaking wet Trickster.

"Gaius!" Both Lissa and Libra ran over and helped him down from the steed's back, simultaneously supporting and examining him.

"He's ice cold," the War Monk observed aloud, frowning. He took the bandit's face in his hands, checking his eyes for clarity to ascertain his level of comprehension. "Let's get him out of these clothes." The two of them threaded their arms under his shoulders on opposite sides, acting as crutches as he hobbled towards the tent.

Gaius laughed deliriously. "W-w-wow, p-padre, you m-m-move f-f-f-fast. Sh-shouldn't you b-b-buy me a d-drink first? Or at least m-m-maybe s-some c-c-c-c-cupcakes?

"Hurry!" The three of them vanished into the station, but it wasn't long before Libra reappeared and approached the anxious crowd. "Hypothermia," he explained to Chrom. "In addition to other injuries. From what little I could gather from Gaius, the others have fared the same. We'll need a steady supply of hot fluids and every extra blanket that can be spared."

"I can go reheat the soup from tonight's dinner," Oliva volunteered shyly.

"Boil some water as well," he answered with an approving nod.

"I can help," Kellam offered. He and the dancer rushed off to procure the requested liquids.

Nowi raised her hand enthusiastically from the background. "I'll go around and ask everyone for the blankets. Vaike, wanna come too?"

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," he pointed out, following her lead.

Satisfied for the time being, Libra moved to return to his duties while awaiting the others, pausing briefly to question Sumia.

Once the Pegasus Knight had finished updating their lead medic, she dismounted and jogged over to the remaining Shepherds. "Captain!"

"Sumia! Where are the others?" he demanded.

"They should be right behind me," she replied, glancing over her shoulder. Everyone else crowded around and bombarded her with questions.

"Is Robin okay?"

"How's Maribelle?"

"Are they all drenched like that?"

"Is Panne hurt?"

"What about Miriel?"

Sumia backed away in a panic. Cordelia had questions too, but no one was going to get answers this way. She pushed her way through and stood guard in front of her childhood friend, holding her arms out protectively to ward them off. "Hey, HEY! Everyone back off and take a deep breath!" she screamed. She felt a grateful hand touch her arm as the everyone reacted accordingly. "That's better. She said they're coming, so let's all just settle down and hear what she has to say."

The frustrated Shepherds refocused their attention on the distant field while Sumia hugged Cordelia. "Thank you," she whispered.

The redhead smiled, parting her lips to say something, but stopped when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to face the source and blushed, stiffening when she met the gentle blue-eyed stare of Chrom.

He said nothing. He merely gave a small supportive smile. Then he too turned his gaze to the horizon.

The air was thick with tension as everyone loitered impatiently, most of them fidgeting. They listened more quietly while Sumia gave her report. The S.O.S. had come from an Einherjar that had been revived to aid Robin's unit. It had been sent ahead at full speed to summon aid. Everyone else remained behind, both out of an inability to go any further and to battle the Risen that had appeared.

By the time Frederick's team arrived, they had been backed into a corner, preparing for what was nearly a last stand. Four of them were fully conscious, but they had nearly lost both the will and capability to fight any longer. A moment more, and only bodies would have remained.

Sumia did not know the extent of everyone's injuries. They were all wet and chilled, having just escaped the raging rapids of a massive river that flowed down from the mountain. It was part of the reason they had arrived sooner than expected; the current had carried them far, though it likewise almost claimed their lives.

Of the four who were awake, Gaius had been the only one strong enough to endure riding a Pegasus, which was why they were the first to return. Most of the others required more care. Save for one, their rescuers would have to fully support them on their rides.

She had just concluded her tale when the thunderous stampede of hooves shook the ground and their source came into view. Stahl, Virion, and Sully charged in, checking their horses and calling for the healers. A moment later and Frederick's blue-armored horse appeared as well, but it carried Panne alone.

Libra re-emerged, several young priests and clerics trailing him and awaiting orders. He directed one to relieve Virion of the comatose Maribelle resting in his arms, while two others eased Miriel from Stahl's mount. Another assisted Panne. Finally, he and another War Monk very carefully removed a lifeless Lon'qu from Sully, and together carried him inside.

Cordelia took a sharp intake of breath, ruby eyes widening as she caught a glimpse of her severely injured partner and teacher. There was little that she could deduce from such a short glance. She did notice by his garb that he had in fact promoted to the Assassin class. But his sparse armor was broken and torn, and much of his exposed skin was covered with crude and bloody bandages. She immediately feared the worst.

Her entire frame froze. Though her mind screamed it, she was unable to call his name out loud, for even her voice became paralyzed with dread . Eventually, her knees gave way and she sat on the ground, eyes drifting shut as she wordlessly prayed, "Oh Naga, please let him be okay..." She folded her hands over her heart and repeated the phrase over and over in her mind, only partially aware of Sumia kneeling beside her and asking if she was alright.

Unbidden and unbeknownst to her, hot tears escaped her lids and rolled down her pale cheeks, even as a despairing frost settled in her chest. Regardless of the baffling war of emotions that was still simmering in her soul, Lon'qu was still, and always would be, a friend. She owed him so much, cared for him deeply. She did not want him to die. She had lost too many of her precious people already, and the thought of losing him in particular was unbearable.

She was somewhat oblivious to the rush of activity continuing around her. She chose instead to concentrate on her silent pleas to the divine. Yet as always, Chrom's voice broke through.

"Robin... where's Robin?" he questioned the recent arrivals.

"On the way," Sully told him. "Damn stubborn woman wouldn't let anyone help her until the others were taken care of. Frederick's with her though."

Again, they waited. In the meantime, Nowi in dragon form arrived, her massive body loaded down with the requested blankets. Kellam seemed to magically appear with two large cooking pots full of steaming liquid. Surprisingly, Tharja was later summoned and allowed entry into the medical tent; all others were turned away in spite of their desperate petitions to see their loved ones.

Cordelia paused her prayers and resumed her study of Chrom. She habitually wondered if there was anything she could do to ease his mind, since hers could not be sated, and completing tasks always helped her cope in situations such as this. By now, he was pacing back and forth, one hand gripping the hilt of Falchion at his waist and the other clenched into a tight fist at his side. His eyes shifted between the tent and the dark distance; he was worried about all of his comrades, but the majority of his uneasiness was centered around his tactician.

After what felt like an eternity, one final silhouette came into view, running at an impressive, yet calculated speed. Sumia stood up and waved to her fiance, alerting everyone else of his approach. They all rose to their feet and watched as Frederick jogged into the light of the encampment. He halted in the center of the area, turning his head to speak to Robin, whom he was carrying piggy-back.

Chrom rushed over. "Robin!"

Hearing her name, the tactician-Assassin lifted her head from Frederick's shoulder and opened her eyes, her expression sorrowful and exhausted. Very carefully, the Great Knight set her down, but her steps faltered and she stumbled. Chrom was immediately at her side, and he braced her before she fell. She cried out in pain when he accidentally bumped her sword arm, but that did not prevent him from wrapping his arms around her in relief, if only for a moment.

Cordelia observed them at a distance, unable to hear what they were saying. She didn't need to. The way he looked at her, the inflection of his voice when he said her name, and the way he held her said enough. She recognized it at once, for it was the same manner in which she herself had constantly regarded her commander. She now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the man she most admired, the man she had been in love with for longer than she could remember, was completely in love with Robin.

In that one moment, all else faded away. She imagined a great chasm between herself and Chrom. He had always been so high above her, so very far away. She had thought that little by little, she'd been bridging the gap. With every task, every battle, every deed, she hoped to climb her way up, never ceasing, until they stood as equals and her love was returned.

But it had all been for naught. In actuality, she had done little more than run in place. Nothing she did ever brought them closer. She could scream his name, and he would never hear her. She could sacrifice anything and everything for his sake, and it would not touch his heart. He was, now and forever, wholly beyond her reach. He had never been hers to possess, and he never would be.

In light of this revelation, the state of her wounded comrades and the gravity of the current situation was lost on Cordelia. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but for once, she didn't care. Her heart was shattered, and she forgot all else, including her previous fears for Lon'qu. She stood slowly, unnoticed by everyone else, and silently trudged back to her own tent, somehow at once both numb and distraught. Once she was within the confines of her private quarters, she laid down on her bed roll and burrowed under the blankets. She stared off into the darkness for a while, trying not to think about anything, desiring sleep to claim her as quickly as possible.

But it did not, and she could not keep her mind clear. She sniffed once... twice. She hugged her pillow and began to cry. The most prominent theme in her broken heart was a sense of surrender.

'_Chrom is in love with Robin. He does not love me. He will never love me. It's over..."_

* * *

><p>Sorry for leaving at somewhat of a cliffhanger, and the fact that I probably won't upload the next chapter until the weekend again. And don't worry, the next edition does have CordeliaLon'qu moments.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and again, make sure to check out Storm-Studio on Tumblr or Deviantart.


	12. In Sickness and In Health

I've been very productive with my week off from work so far, and managed to finish up the rough drafts of several incoming chapters. To celebrate, I've decided to post this one earlier than planned. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: In Sickness and in Health<strong>__ - Your man no doubt enjoys your intoxicating presence, but he is still likely to have doubts in some areas. For there will come a day when the man you love will experience illness or injury. Be available to take care of and/or assist him during these times. Make it very clear by your actions that not only are you ready for the long haul, but you are committed to him regardless of what trials life throws his way._

Cordelia sat on the ground beside Robin's cot, sighing quietly as she took in her friend's appearance. Except for the dark bruises along her jawline, she was deathly pale. Multiple, thick blankets were tucked in around her body so that only her face was exposed. She knew that beneath them was plethora of other wounds, including a heavily bandaged shoulder, now reset and anchored in place to aid the healing process.

She wasn't actually supposed to be here; as concerned as everyone was, Libra and the other medics insisted that the sick and injured unit needed rest above all else and should not be disturbed. The War Monk had only allowed her entry because she had no intention of waking Robin, or any of the others. She just needed to get something off her chest, but thought it might be better for both of them if she didn't actually hear her.

Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to smile. "Robin..." she began, but paused, wondering how to proceed. She shook her head.

"I guess the first thing I should tell you is that I'm glad you are okay. And not just you; the rumor going around camp is that you did everything in your power to protect your team and bring them home alive. And even though they still have a long way towards recovery, they WILL make it... thanks to you. You kept your promise to me."

She exhaled dejectedly and tugged at her skirt, looking at her lap. "Robin... the real reason I'm here is to... I... um, well... it's about Chrom." She chuckled bitterly. "You should know... he's worried about you. You should have seen how distressed he was when he heard you scream... you know, when the clerics reset your dislocated shoulder. He cannot stand to see you in pain, because he cares about you... because he is in love with you."

Cordelia closed her eyes to try to prevent herself from crying, sighing once again. "He loves you so much. I expect he'll propose to you once you're feeling better." Then she opened her eyes and allowed the tears to come. "It's... it's difficult. I want to be happy for you, for both of you; I do. And maybe deep inside, some part of me is. After all you've done for us, you deserve it... probably more than anyone. And yet..." She returned her gaze to the tactician's face. "It's not fair. I've been in love with him for so long. I think I've always known that it wasn't meant to be, but I hoped... And then you show up and..." Her breath hitched and the tears came harder and faster. "It hurts, more than I thought it would. And I want to blame you; I almost want to _hate _you, but... But I don't. I truly don't."

She choked and hugged herself, rocking a little on her heels. "Still, I cannot help but compare myself to you... and wonder what it is that I am missing. What is so wrong with me that Chrom... what am I lacking that he would hold it against me, that he should refuse to glance my way for even a moment? _Why _doesn't he love me?"

She was falling into hysterics, wallowing in self-pity. She loathed herself for it; she found it repulsive in others, and even more so when she recognized it in her own reflection. She breathed deeply and composed herself, wiping her eyes shamefully. She came to a decision then, the only one available to her. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I just... I needed to talk it out, and pretend that someone was listening, for I do not have the courage to confess such things otherwise, especially to you. But I promise... I will, once and for all, rid myself of these foolish fantasies." She smiled again, sadly but sincerely. She reached over and stroked Robin's cold cheek with the back of her knuckles affectionately. "I wish you and Chrom all the happiness in the world. I will swallow my pain, and my love... and I will serve you both faithfully, always."

She didn't feel any better, not really, but she had said her piece, given her speech of surrender. There was nothing left for it but to allow time to apply its slow, healing salve to her wounded heart.

Cordelia stood up and bowed to her future queen. She watched her a moment more, wordlessly praying for a full and speedy revival. Then she headed towards the exit, but stopped when a flash of movement caught her eye.

It was Libra, checking in on his other patients. He had been here the whole time, but had kindly pretended not to notice her outbursts or interrupt her private "conversation" with Robin. She watched as he readjusted Maribelle's blankets; she had kicked them off during fits of restless sleep. He refilled an empty cup of water and set it on the ground next to Panne within reaching distance. He also used a Mend staff on Gaius, bathing the room temporarily in a soft green glow, expediting the healing process.

Finally, he paused beside a squirming Lon'qu, checking his temperature. Of the entire unit, he had suffered the most life threatening injuries and had come closest to death. The War Monk's eyes looked troubled as he fetched a bucket, setting it down nearby. He then poured some ice water in a bowl and knelt beside the Assassin.

Cordelia hadn't given much thought to him, or any of the others. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems that she had almost completely forgotten about them. The shame of it disgusted her, and she immediately resolved to rectify it.

She stepped lightly over to Libra, who was using a washcloth to cool Lon'qu's fevered head. "How is he?" she whispered once she was close enough, standing on the other side of her partner. She looked him over, observing his disturbed slumber and sweaty hairline with worry.

Libra tried to reassure her with a half smile, but it was hesitant. "He is very strong. Lesser men would have embraced death by now," he answered ambiguously.

"Were his wounds so grievous that they are beyond even the power of an Elixir to heal?" she asked.

The holy man moistened the cloth in the bowl of water. "His injuries were VERY serious, but they are on the mend. It is the poison that most concerns me."

Cordelia knelt down as well, sitting seiza. "Poison?" she inquired. She hadn't heard anything about that before, though it was likely she simply missed it during her preoccupation.

He nodded, again tapping the wet towel to random points on Lon'qu's face. "Yes. Except for Robin and Panne, they were all infected with a cursed substance. Tharja managed to concoct something of an antidote, but it was not fully effective. It merely prevented the poison from spreading any further. She was required to devise a unique hex to contain it in the digestive system. From there, their bodies must fight it and expel it on its own. In doing so, it has slowed their overall restoration and made them very ill."

He glanced over his shoulder at the nearby Sages. "But all is not lost, yet. Both Maribelle and Miriel have already reacted accordingly and are getting better, as is Gaius. As for Lon'qu, he now has a fever. While not usually a good thing, it is a sign that he is combating the toxin. The same thing happened to the others as well. If all goes as planned, he should soon waken..."

"And then what?"

Libra gestured to the nearby bucket. "And then he'll vomit, hopefully ejecting the poison."

The Dark Flier grimaced. "How awful," she mumbled, gagging at the mere thought. Being stomach sick was never fun by any means, but to have to induce it for medical purposes must be doubly horrid.

"True, but necessary," he replied. His countenance sobered once more. "But... as I've said, his wounds were nearly fatal. I fear they will reopen if we are not careful."

Cordelia gazed down at Lon'qu with pity, feeling utterly helpless and wishing there was something she could do to ease his pain.

As though reading her mind, Libra smiled at her. "Cordelia, might I trouble you to stay and lend a hand?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? But what could I possibly do to help? I am not a cleric."

"No," the monk agreed with a little chuckle. "However, you are a friend. I know that watching another in such a state as this is not pleasant, but I am certain that your presence will comfort him. I did allow Donnel and Ricken to be here when their loved ones needed them. Lon'qu does not have the same luxury. But as his comrade, at least, he may yet draw strength from you."

"I..." Cordelia hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She did, very much. It was simply that she did not feel ready to face him just yet, after recent events. It was selfish and stupid, she thought, but it did give her pause all the same.

"It's alright. You'd needn't if it makes you uncomfortable. I can summon Olivia instead. She and Lon'qu have some history and are relatively close. I'm sure that she would be happy to oblige..."

"NO! I mean..." She turned red, ashamed and uncertain of her outburst. "I-it's okay. I'll do it," she mumbled.

She could swear that he was smirking when he said, "Very well." He gave her the damp cloth and passed the bowl of cold water. "Then I will inform my wife that her assistance will not be required. If you will excuse me for just a moment..." He stood up and strode gracefully towards the exit.

Cordelia sputtered, nearly dropping the water on her partner. "Wait... your wife? Do you mean Olivia? You two are married?"

His only response was a sheepish grin and a light blush of his own. Then he disappeared to the outside, leaving her dumbstruck.

'_That sneaky... was he trying to make me jealous?'_ she wondered. She wasn't sure what startled her more: learning that the pious priest had a devious side, the fact that he and Olivia were apparently _married_, or that she had indeed felt a spark of envy at the thought of another woman tending to her stricken friend.

Yes... friend... for that was all that he was. Her heart was too injured and defensive to consider anything else.

"Ng..."

Cordelia gasped, nearly forgetting her purpose. She carefully set the water bowl on the ground beside her and moistened the hand towel. She wrung it out and began lightly dabbing Lon'qu's heated brow, her initial shy flush at doing so fading to compassionate worry.

He was really burning up. After wrapping him snugly to combat hypothermia, some of his blankets had now been removed to cool his increasing temperature. The dark blue robe he'd been dressed in was hanging a bit loose, allowing her to see that most of his chest was wrapped in heavy bandages, some of which needed to be changed. And from the agitated way he was tossing and turning, he was either in pain or having a nightmare.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm here," she told him softly, hoping that he could hear her. She continued to tenderly wipe his face, re-wetting the cloth as needed. He unconsciously leaned in to her touch, calming a little.

Libra returned shortly and monitored her efforts for a moment. "I'm going to check on Robin for a bit," he informed her. "Call me over if he shows signs of waking."

Cordelia hummed in acknowledgment. When he walked away, she glanced over her shoulder, verifying that he was indeed preoccupied with the tactician. Seeing that he was, she turned back and bit her lip, debating with herself. She kept the cloth pressed to Lon'qu's far cheek, moving his head so she could see his face better. Her other hand hovered over his forehead briefly. Eventually, she let herself brush back the brown locks that were sticking to his skin, running her hands soothingly through his damp hair a few times.

She was about to pull her hand away, but was startled when it was suddenly held tightly by bandaged fingers. "Lon'qu?" she said, trying not to blush and wondering how he managed to move so fast in his current state. "Lon'qu, can you hear me?"

His breathing was ragged and weak. His fingers squeezed hers, but his deep brown eyes remained clenched shut. When he finally did open them, they were hazy and unfocused.

"Lon'qu..." Remembering her instructions, she twisted around. "Libra, he's coming to." Then she leaned in to meet her friend's cloudy gaze. "It's alright. I'm right here," she repeated.

She froze when he let go of her hand and reached up to touch her face, cupping her cheek instead. "Ke... 'ri..." he moaned.

Cordelia forced herself to get over her shock and embarrassment and lightly gripped the wrist by her neck. "Lon'qu?"

Even now, he didn't seem to comprehend where he was or to whom he was speaking. There was anguish in his face and tears gathered in his eyes, mixing with the fever-induced sweat. "Ke'ri," he said again. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm so sorry, Ke'ri."

Before she could ask who or what he was talking about, Libra came around to the other side, scrutinizing him. "Lon'qu, do you hear me?" he inquired as well. "Do you know where you are?"

The wounded Assassin followed the voice and shifted his head to face him, looking confused. He did not answer though; he must have moved too quickly and triggered the stomach sickness. His face blanched and he started gagging.

Libra lunged for the bucket. "Here we go. Let's get him up!" he warned. He set the pail in Lon'qu's lap as both of them gently but swiftly braced his upper body and pulled him into a sitting position.

Even in a delusional state, he knew what to do. He hugged the bucket and curled over it. He began retching, his whole body shaking from the exertion.

Libra set one hand on the pail to help hold it, while the other was firmly on his shoulder to make sure he didn't move too much. Cordelia did the same on the other side, keeping one arm steady around his upper arm and shoulder, but she used her free hand to rub his back in a way that she hoped was reassuring. She turned her face a little to try and filter out the foul smell of bile and what she presumed was the poison, resting her head against his upper back.

Lon'qu threw up for the better part of the next hour, stopping at random intervals when his stomach settled and to catch his breath. During each respite, he would lay back down. Libra took the pail and emptied its contents outside somewhere while Cordelia went back to cooling his head, occasionally rubbing his belly in circular motions as well. When the War Monk returned, he would coax his patient into taking a few sips of water to re-hydrate, and then the cycle would repeat again. Eventually, the outbursts grew less frequent and labored, and he appeared to be drifting back to sleep.

"Looks like he's over the worst of it," Libra mumbled. He re-checked his temperature and examined the covered wounds. "But I'm going to have to change his dressings." He smiled at his assistant. "Thank you for your help. I am certain that Lon'qu appreciates it as well."

Cordelia assumed that the thanks doubled as a dismissal, but she didn't move just yet. She simply continued her ministrations, stroking Lon'qu's hair absently while wiping away the last traces of sweat from his pale face. Libra stood and went to gather fresh wrappings, a staff, and some balm for the wounds.

He was breathing much easier now, and he wasn't squirming around so much. She supposed it would be wise to leave and let him rest, but something stopped her. For some reason, it felt like fear anchoring her there. Fear of what, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the notion that if she left now, she might return only to find him gone, succumbing to death in the night. Or that he might think less of her if she left him alone when he needed her, knowing quite well how much pain isolation could inflict.

Then again, maybe it was something else entirely, something she refused to recognize or name.

Before she could make up her mind, a raspy voice murmured, "Cordelia..."

"Hmm?" She almost didn't realize that it was Lon'qu who had spoken, or that his voice was less manic. She inclined closer so that he wouldn't have to strain his throat to talk, noting with relief that his tired eyes seemed clearer than before, and he recognized her. "It's okay, Lon'qu. Everything's going to be alright. Libra will change your bandages and give you something if you're in pain. For now, try to get some rest, okay?"

He gazed her pleadingly, fighting to stay awake, as though he too was afraid of something. "Stay?" he mumbled, conserving his energy by using fewer words.

"Oh... I..." She bit her lip and blushed, withdrawing her hands from his face nervously. She certainly wanted to, but it might not be the best thing for him, or for her. "You need to rest," she reiterated, shaking her head against her own wishes.

He shifted a bit, so that he could reach out to her. She instinctively took his hand in both of hers without thought. "Please... please stay..." he implored, eyes boring into hers.

Her heart ached to see him like this. He was always so strong, so self assured, save for the issue with women. He did not reveal any vulnerability willingly or easily, and probably would not now if he was in his right state of mind. Nonetheless, pride and even joy stirred within her at the idea that any version of Lon'qu would trust her enough to request her help and presence while he was weak.

Cordelia smiled and squeezed his hand. "As you wish. If you promise to rest and relax, I will stay by your side until you fall asleep. Agreed?"

His chapped lips quirked upward for a fraction of a second, and he nodded slowly.

Feeling emboldened, she resumed running her fingers through his hair, even going so far as to start humming softly.

He stared at her blearily, his expression unreadable for the most part, but he did not resist or pull away. He just blinked slowly, eyes gradually falling shut at her touch. "Cordelia..." he slurred, on the verge of sleep. "Thank you..."

A pleasant warmth settled in her chest, partially making its way up to her cheeks. "You are most welcome, Lon'qu."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! If I manage to get some more drafts done for later chapters, I'll keep posting more frequently.<p>

Thanks again!


	13. Open Ears, Open Heart

Hello! One final chapter to end the weekend. It might be a little longer before I post the next one, as I have quite a bit of revising/editing to do. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this edition!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Open Ears; Open Heart <strong>__- Men don't easily disclose a painful past or weighty matters of the heart. But if you have been diligent in following the instructions of this manual, you should at last have his full trust. Now is the time that he will begin to speak to you of his personal affairs, revealing his dreams, desires, fears, and memories. Listen with an open mind and an open heart. Do nothing to "fix" him. He wants a friend and lover, not a solution._

For the next two days, the Shepherds remained where they were, still within territory governed by the Khans of Regna Ferox, but close enough to make it back to Ylisstol in about a day's march. The medics had insisted that Robin's injured squad recuperate as much as circumstances would allow before moving on again.

Most of them were doing pretty well the second morning after their return. Those who were poisoned still had bouts of nausea and were malnourished, but they persevered with the aid of their friends and/or significant others, and were discharged with instructions to take it easy and return for follow-ups. Lon'qu and Robin yet required the most care, but physically both were getting better. At least, that's what everyone was told. None besides Chrom and the healers had been allowed to see them, so their status was all hearsay at best. When the primary danger had passed, both had been carefully relocated to private tents, positioned close to the Healer's station, but allowing for a more comfortable atmosphere for rest. They were tended round-the-clock by priests and clerics on a rotation.

Cordelia, like everyone else, wanted to learn exactly what happened to the unit on their mission, as well how the two Assassins were faring. It seemed that most of the team could only recall bits and pieces of the last few days, for the poison they'd been infected with induced hallucinations that made it difficult to know the truth. Only Panne and Robin had somehow escaped the toxin. As the tactician was still incapacitated, that left only the Taguel, and she was not forthcoming with anyone aside from their commander and her husband, Gregor.

As much as she desired information, Cordelia knew that it would be best if she avoided Chrom unless it was absolutely necessary. With little else to complete outside of her usual chores, duties, and training, she committed herself to do whatever she could to help Lon'qu recover. It wasn't easy; Libra hadn't allowed her to see him since the night she assisted during his first major ordeal. She did, however, prepare a pot of cabbage stew and passed it along to the priests who were keeping watch over him. She also took it upon herself to repair his weapons and armor, as well as wash and mend his clothes. Keeping herself busy was therapeutic for her, and hopefully eased her friend's burden as well.

Unfortunately, certain times, like now for instance, the black hours of the morning that should be spent sleeping, had become a wearisome battle. It was during these sparse moments that when she wasn't still mourning her love for the prince, she almost always continued to think about Lon'qu instead, specifically his odd delusional ramblings. He had mistakenly called her "Ke'ri", and profusely apologized for something that seemed to fill him with deep regret. Who was she (for the name was most definitely feminine) and what was her relationship with him? Was she a sister? Comrade? Friend? Lover? At the very least, she could assume that this Ke'ri was a woman he did not fear, if his lack of physical restraint was any indication.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up into the darkness, replaying the unsettling scene in her mind. She was also wondering... for what reason did he feel the need to express such remorse? She had never seen him cry before, nor did she ever imagine that she would. But in that brief moment, his eyes were filled with such agony, and it didn't seem to be because of his wounds. Surely he hadn't done something to intentionally harm Ke'ri; he was probably the most protective person she knew, at least when it came to battle situations.

Cordelia groaned internally, frustrated and exhausted with all the questions and swinging emotions. Perhaps a quiet walk around camp might placate her restless mind. She threw aside her blankets and stood silently, so as not to wake Sumia. She dressed in the tunic portion of her Dark Flier uniform, but left off the small pieces of armor and her customary wing-shaped hair clips. This left her a little more exposed than normal, but she wasn't likely to run into anyone whose opinion mattered anymore. Feeling no need to take a weapon since she did not intend to leave the safety of the Shepherds' encampment, she tip-toed out of the tent after checking to make sure her roommate was still asleep.

Once outside, she stretched leisurely and yawned. She habitually ran her fingers through her hair a few times to ensure that that it wasn't too tangled, and then headed out. She had no particular destination or agenda in mind, she simply hoped to clear her head and maybe wear herself out enough to get in a few more hours of sleep. She passed a few guards on patrol as she went, but as expected, no one else was around and none of them addressed her.

The air was serenely still, but a little chilly. Cordelia rubbed her arms and watched her breath come out in tiny white puffs of cold air in fascination. A fresh sprinkling of frosted dew crunched beneath her boots, and a blanket of stars twinkled like diamonds over her head. She stopped and tilted her head back, marveling at how clear and bright they were here at the borders of Regna Ferox. As a pegasus knight, she had become accustomed to looking down upon the world below when she Catria soared through the skies. Wind and clouds, sunlight and starlight... she had always felt one with the sky, as omnipresent as the very air she breathed. It had been a long time since she herself felt a part of the earth, and suddenly she felt small in comparison to the great vastness above.

Perhaps that was a part of the reason she was having so many difficulties in mind and soul. She wasn't grounded; she could ride the winds, but she could not find purchase or weather them when they became too strong for her. They simply blew her away, for there was little to anchor her.

It was reflected in the same way with her relationships. She had friends among the Shepherds of Ylisse, people she cared about and would gladly give her life for. But she did not share her heart with them. Instead, she kept it out of reach, like the stars. Her time on the ground was spent cultivating perfection, in body... in strength... in her environment; she kept herself too busy to really open up. Her due diligence was inspiring to others, she was told, but it created a barrier between them. She did not consider herself better than others; on the contrary, she thought herself dull and unworthy, more invisible than Kellam claimed to be. She felt that her only real talents lay on the battlefield, little more, and so she only allowed others to see the warrior. Very few, if any, saw the woman. It was no wonder Chrom didn't love her.

Cordelia felt the cloak of loneliness envelope her in its embrace, numbing her mind with its promise of protection against the sorrows of broken hearts and unrequited love. She sighed and turned her eyes to the ground, resuming her walk.

After completing one lap around the entire encampment, she heard a noise that hadn't been there the first time she passed through. It was the cackle of a campfire. While Robin and Chrom usually took charge of organizing the placement of individual tents and common areas, Frederick was the one who determined where fires were allotted. He dug larger pits in front of the mess tent, War Room, and medic tent, and then allowed smaller ones to be shared among the troops in groupings. Although the pit was big enough for a considerable flame, the fire she was beginning to approach in front of the Healer's Station was small, enough for two or three people at most to gather around. A lone figure draped in a blanket was seated on the ground in front of it.

Cordelia thought about turning around to go back the way she came; she was not really in the mood to converse with anyone. But when she squinted her eyes to try and identify the individual, she noted that the person was tall and possessed of a familiar mop of dark brown hair.

"Lon'qu?" she mumbled out loud to herself. Certain that it was, she immediately changed her mind and broke into a run. "Lon'qu!"

The myrmidon-turned-Assassin was sitting crossed-legged as close to the warmth as possible, hands casually folded in his lap while gazing at the dancing golden flames. He was likewise dressed in his current class's attire, minus the armor, gloves, and cape. Upon hearing the noise of her movement and the shout of his name, he looked up at her approaching form, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. "Cordelia?"

She stopped a few feet away from him, panting a little from the exertion, chest heaving. While catching her breath, she looked him over, noting the dark circles under his tired eyes and bandages still wrapped around almost every visible patch of bare skin. "Lon'qu... what are you doing out here? You should be inside resting."

A wry grin touched his lips for a second. "I might ask you the same thing," he replied. He stopped suddenly as his eyes wandered lower than she was accustomed to seeing. His face flushed cherry red, and he quickly looked up and away from her.

It took her a second to register what it was that distracted him. The top portion of her Dark Flier tunic dipped lower than either of them realized, for it was usually concealed beneath bulky but modest armor. She didn't exactly have much to show, but they were there nonetheless.

She squeaked and crossed her arms, also turning her attention to sky.

A round of embarrassed throat clearing ensued. "I..." She began after a while, rubbing her arms and shifting on her feet a little. "I couldn't sleep. I thought perhaps a little moonlight stroll might wear me out, or provide me with a distraction." Then concern and irritation filled her. She aimed a half-hearted glare at her friend, forgetting her discomfort. "But you still have wounds that haven't fully healed yet, correct? You _must _take it easy."

Lon'qu scowled, though still without looking at her. "Y-you act as though I am about to rush into battle or resume training. I have been bedridden long enough, Cordelia. Like you, I am simply in need of something else to occupy my mind. Getting some fresh air is hardly going to kill me." He lowered his voice and mumbled something about his downfall that she didn't quite understand.

"You may be right," she conceded, without commenting on whatever else he was muttering about. Then she smiled fondly. "Still... you cannot fault me for worrying about you."

He didn't respond to her statement; he simply returned to staring at his fire. However, the reddish tint to his face deepened, and he fought against mirroring her smile in gratefulness.

A chill ran through Cordelia as she stood there unmoving, and she wondered if he would be okay if she sat down to share the warmth of the burning flames. She could ask, but she didn't want to be turned down. During their time apart and his subsequent confinement/bed rest, she truly missed spending time with him, though it was often overshadowed by her love and heartache for Chrom. Besides, she wanted to verify for herself whether or not he was truly recovering.

Feeling empowered and selfish to an extent, she nonchalantly strolled closer and took a seat across from him. She pulled her knees up to her chest to keep herself covered, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on them, likewise gazing into the flickering lights. She sensed, rather than saw him glance up at her, but he did not protest or make any move to leave, which was certainly a good sign.

The swordsman cleared his throat to garner her attention once more, preventing her from wandering too far into melancholy thoughts. "Er... Cordelia..." He fidgeted nervously. "I... have been meaning to thank you again, for..." His expression shifted so that he looked rather ashamed of himself. "The other night... when I was ill, you did not have to stay by my side or assist Libra. And yet..."

Cordelia lifted her head and frowned in confusion. "You _asked _me to stay, Lon'qu. How could I say no? Did you really expect me leave you alone, when you did not wish to be?"

"Well no... I guess. But you also took care of my belongings. And the priests gave me cabbage stew..."

She stifled a mischievous giggle. "What makes you think I had anything to do with those things?" she asked.

Lon'qu rolled his dark eyes extravagantly. "Who _else _would have done it? Besides, you know that I am well acquainted with your cooking."

"Yes, I suppose I am rather predictable, aren't I?"

His countenance softened and his voice dropped in volume. "Why...?" he mumbled, without elaborating on the question further.

He didn't really need to; Cordelia understood his query perfectly well. "Why not?" she whispered, shrugging like it was no big deal. It really wasn't after all. She was happy to help others in any way she could, and it especially gave her joy to aid him specifically. It had become second nature in a way, to recognize and tend to his needs whenever it was in her power to do so.

Lon'qu didn't seem to know how to respond to such a casual reaction. After an inordinate amount of time, he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "It would appear that my debt to you continues to increase..."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "How many times must I tell you? There are no debts between comrades and friends." Before she could continue to denounce his stubborn pride, she swiftly realized that this could be a golden opportunity to have some of her nagging questions satisfied. "Although... if you _truly _wish to repay me, there is something I desire."

He nodded slowly, though his face flashed through several subdued emotions first. If she hadn't spent so much time with him, she might not have recognized the various tiny ticks that indicated his surprise, curiosity, willingness, and hope. "Very well. Name it."

Her countenance shifted to a more somber approach. "Answers," she told him.

"Answers to what?"

Cordelia mentally pushed down the random and uncalled for bout of jealousy that decided to rear its ugly head, and she steeled herself to pry into the carefully guarded fortress of his heart. "Who is Ke'ri?" she asked in a low, even voice.

Lon'qu's irises widened for a split second, then shifted to a glare. "How do you know that name?" he hissed dangerously.

She did not flinch at his tone, nor did she break contact. "For a moment, you mistook me for her in your feverish state," she explained levelly. "Naturally, I wondered who she was." She did not succeed in keeping the sadness from her voice as she presumed, "She must be someone very important to you."

He lowered his head to avoid her scrutinizing stare. "What makes you say that?"

She chuckled humorlessly, failing to curb the cynicism fully. "A woman knows, Lon'qu," she replied enigmatically.

He groaned, but whether it was from her initial question or her ambiguous response, she could not be sure. "Why do you want to know?" he questioned defensively.

The Dark Flier sighed in resignation, curling into herself. "Look, if you don't want to tell me..."

His jaw clenched the way it did whenever he was unwilling giving in to something. "I... did not say... that I wouldn't..." murmured.

She straightened in astonishment. She really hadn't expected him to agree, however grudgingly. Although it might help if she was honest with him as well. "Lon'qu, this Ke'ri... I know that you care for her. It was obvious from the way you held my hand... a-and touched my face." She looked away from him.

His face heated by several visible degrees. "What? D-did I truly do that?" he blanched.

"Ah... yes. You did." She bit the inside of her cheek nervously before moving on. "Also, you apologized to me... er... to her." Her attitude melted when she mentally recalled the tortured look he had given her at the time, as well as the feelings she had stifled. "You appeared to be in agony when you said it. And I confess... I could not stand to see you that way." She put a hand over her heart thoughtfully and closed her eyes. "It grieved me. And I would take away your pain, were it in my power to do so. But... I understand that some wounds never heal, and sometimes the hurt never fades." Then she smiled when she returned her gaze to him. "Nonetheless, I know firsthand that _sharing _the sorrow... the burden, with someone you trust... makes it more bearable. _WE _can endure it... because we are not alone."

Lon'qu kept his eyes locked on hers and swallowed heavily, though she did not know whether it was from anxiousness or sadness. Eventually, he crossed his arms with a sigh and began slowly. "Ke'ri was a girl from my village... far from here, in Chon'sin. I was merely a boy from the slums..." He went on to describe briefly how they met, their friendship, and (though he admitted it somewhat reluctantly) their growing love for one another. He kept his story fairly straight forward and to-the-point, in a rather detached tone, and Cordelia was forced to quell millions of questions in her mind. It wasn't until he started to speak of her death that his story became more detailed and he allowed some emotion to seep through his carefully crafted mask of indifference.

Cordelia unconsciously scooted closer as he spoke, partially because his voice had dropped to a low whisper, and it was becoming difficult to hear him, but also out of a growing desire to embrace him, just as he once did for her. She blinked back tears when he recounted the torture he was forced to witness, and the wounds he'd incurred from trying to fight off the brigands who had attacked them. She sniffed a few times as he relayed the blame he bore both from himself and Ke'ri's parents when he was unable to save her. And finally, she closed her eyes and hugged herself, biting her lip when he talked about the continuing nightmares he endured to this day.

They were both silent for some time after his tale had concluded. He was staring at the dying fire again, deep in thought, while she refused to look at him, fearing that she would break if she did. He did not say anything more until he realized how close she was now sitting to him. "H-hey! Cordelia..." He sounded like he was about to reprimand her for sneaking up on him, but paused when he noticed her demeanor. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Without opening her eyes, her head bobbed in affirmation, jaw clenched tight. She exhaled a shaky breath. "Yes. I... I just..." Her ruby orbs met his and the tears began to flow. "I'm sorry, Lon'qu. I'm so sorry. That's so horrible..."

He appeared puzzled by her actions. "Thank you, but... why are _you _crying?"

Cordelia choked. "I don't know! I don't know..." She rubbed her eyes and composed herself somewhat, though she continued to weep gently. "I suppose... I'm crying because I never realized how much sorrow you've been carrying all this time. Or maybe... I am crying because you are not."

Lon'qu grunted, stunned by both of her assumptions. "I have shed tears for Ke'ri... long ago. She would not want me to keep mourning her."

"And yet you do," she insisted. "Even now, the memory haunts you and the pain plagues you. That is why you have nightmares, and it is why you are afraid of women, correct?"

"..."

The Dark Flier gave in to her inclinations and cuddled up to him, hugging one of his arms and resting her head on his shoulder, fearing that anything more might induce one of his phobic fits.

He flinched and tried to extract his arm from her tight grip. "W-what are you doing?"

The redhead closed her eyes again and sighed sadly. "The only thing I can, Lon'qu. I'm sorry that I made you relive that. And I'm sorry that I possess nothing that would be of any use to you in this situation. I've no magic spells or hexes, no remedies or potions that could possibly ease the memory of what happened to Ke'ri... and to you. As I've told you before... sharing the knowledge and the burden, crying when you are unable... that is all I can offer you."

He did not respond at first. For a moment, he seemed to concentrate on simply remembering to breathe, the tension in his body gradually melting in her embrace. After what seemed like forever, she felt him reach up with his free hand to touch one of hers. "It is... more than enough..." he whispered. In an even more unprecedented act of gratitude and fortitude, he inclined his own head against hers and exhaled quietly, his warm breath ghosting over her forehead as he let his own eyes slip closed.

Cordelia felt her face and chest grow warm in pleasant contentment. She smiled dreamily, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt happy and at home.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Since this story is pretty Cordelia-centric, I chose not to go into massive detail regarding Ke'ri. The general point was to just to have Lon'qu open up about it to her, since he does not do so in their game supports.

Thanks for reading! I will do my best to have another chapter finalized soon so I can update by next weekend at the latest.


	14. Where Your Loyalties Lie

Random note: I know I said a while ago that there would probably be about 16 chapters, but it's looking like it'll be closer to 20.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Where Your Loyalties Lie<strong>__ - Doubts inevitably plague women as the relationship progresses, but men suppress a similar fear. Am I good enough? Is there more I should be doing to satisfy my significant other? Will she stay with me forever? Will she stay no matter what? These are questions he will be asking himself as his feelings for you deepen. You must commit yourself to him, no matter what, and pledge to never leave his side._

Following their intimate conversation regarding his past, Lon'qu and Cordelia went their separate ways to get some rest, though they had spent a few more hours talking or just sitting in companionable silence. Sunrise snuck up on them unexpectedly, and with it, the weariness that came from being awake most of the night. And so, after an endearingly awkward "good night", the Dark Flier went back to bed and left her partner to do the same.

When she officially got up later that morning, the news had spread that the Shepherds would be breaking camp and returning to Ylisstol first thing the next day. No information regarding Robin's recovery was forthcoming, but it must have been deemed safe to move her, and the other injured Shepherds were approved for travel as well. Therefore, the rest of her afternoon was consumed with packing and dismantling nonessential areas and supplies.

Once everything had been organized according to Frederick's strict standards and having little else to do, Cordelia decided to head back to the Healer's area to check up on her friend again. But to her surprise, he had escaped the watchful eye of the priest tending to him and had been searching for her as well.

She sighed in exasperation as he cautiously approached her, his oaken practice sword lightly held in his gloved hand. "And just where do you think you're going with that?" she interrogated as soon as he was within earshot, hands on her hips to emphasize the scolding. "I highly doubt you've been cleared for training."

Lon'qu allowed himself a tiny smirk. "I have not, but I see no reason to delay _yours _any longer," he answered, holding the dull weapon out to her. "With the poison out of my system, healing spells are expediting my recovery. Therefore, I am healthy enough to proceed with your lessons, so long as I refrain from demonstrating the techniques."

She accepted the proffered sword, taking the hilt and allowing the blade to casually rest against her shoulder. She stifled the urge to rebuke him for his overzealous commitment to fencing practice and chuckled as she led the way to the exercise yard. "More lessons, huh? You know, Lon'qu... you needn't make up excuses to spend time with me," she teased, giving no forethought to the potential impact of her words. She did not truly believe her own words; he was, like her, simply dedicated to his craft. She dared not hope or assume otherwise.

She walked several paces ahead before she realized that he was not following her. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Hey! Are you coming?"

He was still in the same spot, a dumbfounded look on his face. At her call, he shook his head and reverted to a neutral expression. He almost broke into a run, but at her reprimanding stare, he slowed to a walk to catch up. They strolled side-by-side an arm's length away, closing the gap only at brief intervals for the Assassin to circumvent any other passing women.

Lon'qu eventually disturbed the quiet as they neared the training area, a stoic heaviness to his soft voice. "Did you mean it?" he mumbled.

She tilted her head ever-so-slightly, indicating her uncertainty. "Did I mean what?"

His hands clenched and un-clenched at his side. "W-what you said about... not needing an excuse... to come see you. Did you mean that?"

The Dark Flier shrugged and smiled. "Of course! We _are _friends, aren't we? Spending time with one another, talking, or whatever... that's what friends do, correct?" She wondered if there was more to his question than he was voicing, but she wasn't willing to dig too deep at the moment. It had been an emotional couple of days, and she just wanted to avoid over thinking for a while.

He seemed dissatisfied with her response, but he did not press the issue. He frowned and scratched at his bandaged collarbone absently. "Assume your stance..." he commanded.

She complied with his orders, and for about forty-five minutes, she trained under the watchful eye of her teacher. She had the basic techniques down cold, and even a few of the more advanced sequences gave her little trouble now. However, the latest series of strikes he'd taught her well before their temporary separation was eluding her grasp. The corrections he offered far outweighed the praise, and she grew frustrated with herself. The theory was easy, the movements commonplace, but she just couldn't translate the vision in her head to a physical practice.

When he barked "again" for approximately the twentieth time, she grunted and dropped her stance, throwing up her arms in temporary surrender. "Curses! Why can't I get this right?!" She looked at Lon'qu expectantly, seeking further guidance.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I feared this would be the case. You have stagnated. In fact, it is likely that you have reached the limit of your ability to wield a sword."

Cordelia shook her head vehemently, mildly shocked that he would make such an outrageous claim. "No... that can't be right. I'm just in a funk, that's all. I'll get past this." She resumed swinging her weapon wildly while speaking. "I just... need... to work... harder!"

"Stop," he commanded softly. When she didn't listen, he sighed and came to her side, grabbing her wrist firmly to cease her movements and nearly throwing her off balance. "Stop! You can progress no further, Cordelia. It is pointless to continue."

She glared at him, refusing to believe first of all that she was incapable of improving her skill, and second, that he would give up on her so easily. "You're wrong! I can do this! I've never failed before and I do not intend to start now. I will not stop until I'm as good as you."

Lon'qu despoiled her of his sword and swiftly let go, retreating to his safe zone. "If you are weighing your talents against mine, you are underestimating yourself. I am hardly the most impressive swordsman around. Regardless, it is not a lack of skill that holds you back, but a lack of conviction."

"Conviction? I'll have you know, sir, that there is hardly a single Shepherd more devoted than I to improving," she replied, boasting a little. She did not possess an excessive ego, but she did pride herself on her dedication in training. After all, it was one of the few qualities that had ever garnered attention from Chrom, and she treasured it.

"You misunderstand," he countered. "When I speak of conviction, I do not mean the perseverance required to learn a new ability, but rather the _reason_ for doing so." His voice was lower than normal when he asked, "Cordelia, what _is _your reason? Why do you wish to master the blade?"

Her irritation subsided as she considered his query. She'd thought about it on occasion, certainly when she first asked him for lessons, but some of her purposes were deeply personal, and perhaps not even valid anymore. One of them, of course, was to have an excuse to speak and/or train with Chrom, whose primary weapon was the sword, but since he appeared to have given his love to Robin, it really didn't matter at this point. She had also used it as a means to get to know Lon'qu, and that had already been accomplished. She decided to give her weakest, but only remaining answer. "Well... I suppose because I'll never know what type of combat situation I will find myself in. If I am capable of wielding multiple weapons, I can be moderately prepared for almost anything."

The Assassin shook his head in disappointment. "If that is your only reason, you will not succeed. You may be able to best weaker adversaries, but you will fall to those more skilled than I."

Her body grew hot as annoyance flared in her being at his words. "So sure of that, are you? Fine then! What _should _my reason be?"

He looked into her ruby irises, a barely perceptible smile gracing his lips. Her face began to flush at his penetrating, yet tender gaze. "There is only one motive that will allow you to perfect the art of swordplay. In fact, I had almost forgotten it myself, until very recently. And... I suspect that it is the same reason you became a soldier in the first place." In a somber tone, he told her, "To protect the ones you love. There is no greater purpose than that, no desire for strength that could equal it. It is that singular goal which will allow you to achieve more than you can possibly imagine."

Lon'qu slowly walked over to her again, nearly closing the distance between them. "Who would you protect with such a skill?"

Cordelia froze as her heart began to race, thumping so loudly in her rib cage that she was sure he could hear it. Her body felt uncomfortably warm and something in her belly fluttered in excitement. Her breath hitched; for a moment, she forgot how to breathe as she searched his deep, dark eyes. She'd always liked his eyes. They held in their prisms everything that he could not or would not express with words. She saw in them his sorrow and his burden, but also admiration, affection, and hope. She forced a shaky inhale and tried to focus on answering his question.

She did not know what to say, but before she could articulate this fact, some movement over his shoulder caught her peripheral vision. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped uncertainly. "Chrom..."

Lon'qu's face fell and his entire countenance was disheartened. He did not realize that her utterance was not her answer until a deep voice bellowed from behind him, "Hey, Lon'qu! THERE you are! Been looking for you, sprog!"

The brunet stepped away from the redhead and whirled around. "Basilio?" he asked, startled to find the formidable West Khan approaching, his usual jolly demeanor bubbling in his aura. Walking by his side was a distracted looking Chrom.

"The one and only! Heard you took quite a beating from some freakishly strong Risen. How ya doing?" The loud, dark-skinned Feroxian clapped a large hand on Lon'qu's shoulder, unintentionally drawing a wince from the injured swordsman.

Concern for her friend's well being suddenly overrode the uncomfortable moment. "Hey, hey! Be careful!" Cordelia chided, stepping between the two men and shooing Basilio back. "His wounds haven't fully healed yet! You mustn't be so rough!"

Lon'qu turned beat red while his superior laughed heartily. "Ba ha ha ha! Well, well! And who is this fetching little spitfire?" he asked loudly.

"Cordelia..." Chrom interjected, amusement overtaking his tired features at his subordinates' discomfort. "She's one of our finest pegasus knights. You won't meet a warrior more skilled and dedicated than her." He nodded to the myrmidon. "Lon'qu has been giving her fencing lessons."

The Khan grinned wickedly with a raised eyebrow. "Oh reeeaaally?" he drawled. "Is _that _what they're calling it these days?"

The Dark Flier froze, her mind stalling in the embarrassment of such a blatant innuendo and the unintentional thrill of hearing the prince acknowledge and boast of her.

Her partner, who was just as mortified but admittedly far more accustomed to Basilio's brash behavior, recovered quicker and cleared his throat for attention, crossing his arms stoically. "She saved my life when we first met. I agreed to teach her to wield a sword as payment," he elaborated in a clipped, even tone. "Why are you here?"

The Khan threw up his hands dramatically. "Tch! You're no fun! You really should loosen up some." He gave up when the only response he received from his former champion was an impatient glare. "ANYWAY... I'm here to take you home, of course."

Lon'qu dropped his arms to his side and mumbled "Huh?", while Cordelia snapped back to attention to say "What?" at the same time.

"Well, yeah!" he stated, shrugging as though it was obvious. "War's over, right? And these guys," he pointed a thumb at Chrom, "are heading back to Ylisse tomorrow. Figured it's about time we part ways. Got a lot of rebuilding to do and brigands to smash, and we could use your help back home." He paused and winked. "Unless you'd rather stay with the Shepherds and keep giving '_fencing lessons'_."

At this point, Chrom stepped forward to say his own piece and spare them from further scrutiny. "You have been a stalwart ally, and a most valuable asset to us, Lon'qu. You would be most welcome in Ylisse, and we would certainly keep you busy. But the choice is yours."

Lon'qu glanced back and forth between the two leaders, considering. Then he turned and looked at Cordelia.

She slowly met his gaze once more, eyes widening. She didn't know what to think, or how she should feel. Was this really happening? It never occurred to her that he would leave, that whatever this was that they had would end. He'd become such a fixture in her heart, unusual as it was at times, that she had ceased to recall her life before his entrance in it, or imagine it with him gone.

But really, what else did she expect? What possible reason could he have to stay? He had friends here certainly, but was that enough?

And in the midst of recent events, she had forgotten all about her promise to figure out her warring feelings for him. Although Chrom's no-longer-subtle love for Robin had closed one door for her, it didn't mean she was ready to open another. She was still grieving, wounded and confused.

She had no answers at all, and she could no longer endure the pleading look he was giving her. Unconsciously, her line of sight drifted to Chrom, who was watching them both expectantly. She bowed her head, fiery strands of silk falling over her face and masking her features in shadow.

She heard Lon'qu take a deep breath next to her. After a lengthy silence, he began softly, "I confess... I once thought very little of Ylisse and its people. It seemed to me full of lofty ideals, but no strength to back them." He even had the grace to look a little sheepish at this claim. "I thought of you all as weak, hardly worth my allegiance, save at Basilio's request." He shook his head at his own foolishness, almost smiling. "However, I now know that I was wrong, and I am proud to have allied myself with you. I have friends and comrades among the Shepherds, and a feeling of acceptance, such as I have not had in a very long time."

But his solemn demeanor returned as he concluded quietly, "However, Regna Ferox is where I belong, and I have been away too long." He nodded to Basilio firmly. "I am ready to go home," he decided, sounding wistful.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but I completely understand," Chrom said. "You have contributed much, and I greatly appreciate all that you have done, not the least of which was saving the life of my sister." He approached and held out a hand. "On behalf of Ylisse and all of the Shepherds, I wish to thank you for your faithful service. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that you will always be considered one of us, and are most welcome to visit Ylisstol whenever you wish, as an honored guest."

Lon'qu grasped the offered appendage and shook it. "Thank you. And if you ever have need of me, or my sword, you need only ask. I will come when you call."

"Understood." Chrom smiled as he let go. He grunted somewhat awkwardly. "Hmm... well then, I'll leave you to pack and say your goodbyes. Take care, Lon'qu."

"And you, milord," he replied, stepping back and bowing respectfully. Something suddenly crossed his mind, and he delayed.

"What is it?" Basilio asked.

Concern overtook his features. "Robin..." he murmured, knowing that he did not need to elaborate further.

The future king's expression mirrored his. "She's getting better; I'm sure she'll wake up soon." He leaned in and his voice dropped in volume. He blushed. "When she does, I plan on asking her to marry me. Naturally, you and the Khans will be invited to the wedding..."

Lon'qu did not seem the least bit surprised by this bit of news. Neither was Cordelia, to be honest, but it did not ease the painful sting of hearing Chrom finally say aloud what she already knew.

Whatever else the men discussed for the next few minutes was lost on her. She drifted off in thought, the familiar heartache creeping in and robbing her of whatever remaining joy she might try to salvage from the moment. It wasn't until after they had begun to disperse that she came back from her self-pity and realized that her fencing instructor was departing, the practice sword still in his hand.

"Lon'qu! Lon'qu, wait!" She sprinted after him, but stopped short of taking his arm, as she once did. He halted, but did not turn around to face her. "So that's it? You're leaving? Just like that?" she demanded.

Even from her vantage from behind him, she knew that he was staring at the ground. His shoulders were sagged dejectedly. Finally, he answered, "Yes. My service to Ylisse has concluded. I am no longer needed there."

She shook her head violently, tears brimming to the surface. "That's not true!" she insisted. "You told me before, didn't you? You said that warriors like us will _always _be needed. There is still so much more you could do. There are still brigands... a-and bandits to fight... Risen... new soldiers to train. Y-you could help teach new recruits swordplay..."

"All of which I must do for Regna Ferox," he refuted firmly, at last twisting his body to see her. "Ylisse is not the only country in need of warriors, Cordelia. And now that our mutual war is over, I must return. My principal duty is to my home country... as is yours, is it not?" He mumbled the last part rather sadly.

"I... w-well, yes. I suppose..."

"Then there is nothing further to discuss..." He made to leave again, but delayed. He gave her one final look of desperate longing. "...unless... there is something... you're not telling me?"

Cordelia was too emotionally confused to figure out what he was trying to imply. "I... what do you mean?"

His last shred of optimism faded, and he immediately reverted to his usual sober mask. "Never mind. If you will excuse me, I need to go pack my things."

He started to walk away again. In a panic, she wracked her brain for a counter-argument. Finding none that seemed suitable, she finally blurted out, "Well what about my fencing lessons? I refuse to give up until I've mastered it. But I need your help. I can't do it without you."

He paused once more and mustered a solitary, sorrowful smile, shaking his head a little with a long-suffering exhale. He advanced on her, and wordlessly held out his oaken sword.

She accepted it with a trembling hands, gripping the hilt with the the blade pointed towards the ground. She bit her lip as he came near and set a strong, steady palm on her shoulder.

"Protect the ones you love, and everything will fall into place," he told her. "You'll be fine. You... you don't need me." His lips parted to say something else, but he decided against it. He inclined his head ever-so-slightly, and at last whispered, "Goodbye... Cordelia..." After that, he said nothing more, either because there really was nothing else to say or because neither of them could think of anything. He released her, taking a few steps backwards as though unwilling to cease looking at her.

But eventually, he whirled around, and at last went away.

And just like before, Cordelia stayed rooted to the spot. The gathering tears slowly escaped, flowing in tiny, lonely rivers. Her grip on the sword tightened, as both body and soul stilled and numbed. "Goodbye..." she breathed.

* * *

><p>Don't abandon the story just yet! I know some of you might be highly disappointed with the direction I went with this chapter, but I have a very good reason for it. It always annoyed me that you could give Cordelia an S support early in the game, but later when you recruit Henry, which is AFTER the two year time skip, she still claims to be in love with Chrom. So the next couple of chapters will focus on alternative reason for why that is. As such, Lon'qu will be out of the picture for a while, but I had some fun with a few other characters (mainly Vaike and Henry). Hang in there! There will be lots of fluffy romance to come eventually!<p> 


	15. Shelved and Forgotten

Little bit of different format for a few chapters. You'll understand when you read this one. But I'll bring back Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight in a little while.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelved and Forgotten<strong>

_Cordelia lay on her bed and stared off in the distance, tears gradually cascading from bloodshot eyes. Her head was cradled in Sumia's lap, and her friend was playing with her hair soothingly, pulling the long strands out of her face. She was quite grateful to have the company of one who knew what she was going through. Though the other Dark Flier had been married to Frederick for a little while now, she too once harbored feelings for their commander._

_ "Is this how it was for you?" she mumbled._

_ Sumia thought for a moment before answering. "Yes and no, I guess," she told her. "Yes, because Chrom was my first love, and no one ever really wants to let go of that. Plus, there was a time when I thought he liked me too. But no, 'cuz by the time I realized that he was in love with Robin, I already had feelings for Frederick."_

_ The redhead turned her head to look up at her oldest companion. "So you don't love him at all anymore?"_

_ "I do, it's just not the same. There's lots of different kinds of love, you know. And sometimes the kind of love you feel for someone changes over time. But it never really ends."_

_ Cordelia smiled, albeit painfully. "Good." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I... I don't want to let go of this."_

_ "I understand," Sumia said. "However... you can't let yourself get stuck here. You're always saying that you want your days to be filled with joy. I know you don't NEED a husband for that, but if you do want to get married someday, you'll have to stop being so afraid."_

_ The teary-eyed girl sat up suddenly and glared at her fellow pegasus knight. "Afraid? What on earth could I possibly be afraid of?"_

_ Her klutzy comrade winced a little at her indignation and held up her hands peaceably. "Please don't be mad! But... you know more than anyone that love isn't easy. It isn't all romance and happiness." She smiled, but her tone was serious when she continued, "It means completely accepting the other person, including all of their flaws, and loving them anyway. It means doing your best to meet their needs even when you don't want to or you feel like they don't deserve it."_

_ "That sounds difficult, not frightening," Cordelia pointed out. "What you're describing is essentially the same creed as our knighthood."_

_ Sumia giggled, unfazed by her ire. "You didn't let me finish!" Her voice grew quieter. "The REALLY scary part is that you have to let the other person see YOUR flaws too. You have to let them see all of you, inside and out, and trust them to love and accept you no matter what. And that IS scary, because you may still experience some rejection, and there will be times when he'll let you down. Being vulnerable... that's what you're afraid of."_

_ She reached out and took her hand. "I think... that's why you'd rather keep loving Chrom, instead of taking a chance on someone else."_

_ Cordelia hung her head. "Perhaps there is truth to what you say," she admitted. "But what if... what if I am not worthy of love? What if there's something wrong with me? She shut her eyes tightly to try to stop herself from sobbing again. "What if I am not able to love anyone else? And who would possibly find it in themselves to love me?"_

_ "Well... what about Lon'qu?"_

_ She sniffed a few times and wiped her moist face with a handkerchief. Something within her perked up at the name of her former partner. "What about him?"_

_ Sumia's ever-present grin was replaced with a rather uncharacteristic smirk. "I heard he was looking for you..."_

Cordelia opened her eyes and blinked slowly, attempting to focus both her vision and her mind from the haze of dreams and the blinding light of the morning sun shining through a crack in the nearby window curtain. She basked in the sumptuous warmth for a few moments and then sat up, tossing aside her blankets and stretching leisurely. After a few satisfying pops for her stiff spine, she rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What a strange dream," she thought out loud, yawning. She turned to sit on the side of her bed, planting her feet lightly on the cool floor. She stared at her feet blearily and tried, in vain, not to sigh.

In truth, it hadn't been a dream, but a memory. It was a conversation she'd had with Sumia after Chrom and Robin's wedding and coronation ceremony. The reception had been in full swing, and everyone had been having a good time... everyone except for her that is. She'd worn a convincingly happy smile throughout most of the festivities, applauded and cheered with everyone else, and raised a glass to wish the newlyweds the best of luck. But once she'd fulfilled what was expected of her, she slipped off quietly during the chaos of dancing and dignitaries to weep one last time for the love she never had.

That was nearly two years ago, and since then, her life had become peaceful and complacent. Naturally, she helped with various rebuilding projects, as did all of the Shepherds who remained in Ylisse (many of whom had since married one another, come to think of it). Aside from that, she'd been kept pretty busy with new tasks befitting her station as a ranking pegasus knight and hero of the Plegian War.

The first change to come was the choosing of a new royal guard for the Exalt (who still refused to be referred to as such). During Emmeryn's reign, this mostly included the top squads of the Pegasus Knights, led by Captain Philia. In Chrom's case, he was content to have Frederick alone by his side in this regard, backed by the rest of the Shepherds only as needed. However, he had insisted that Robin be given the same level of protection as himself, and swiftly followed his elder sister's example. He ultimately requested that Sumia and Cordelia, along with the Paladin Sully act as retainers. This initiated one of the couple's first considerable arguments, as Robin insisted that she had no need of bodyguards nor any other personal servants, however willing they might be. But the king was adamant that no harm should befall his bride, and he eventually won out.

Even though she was officially the head of Robin's guard, Cordelia didn't have nearly as much interaction with the royal couple as one might think. Shortly after accepting the post, the tactician pulled her into her office and asked that she instead utilize her natural charm and teaching abilities to draft and train new recruits as Pegasus Knights. The few units that remained at the end of the war were greenhorns - skilled enough for patrols, but hardly battle hardened material. Sumia would assist her in this task, but had been told to focus on raising pegasi for the new units to ride, a job which nicely appealed to her love of the animals.

Aside from that, they were of course expected to go on missions to combat brigands or Risen, and were only required to escort Robin at random intervals into the city or on diplomatic errands. Even then, it was usually limited to situations when a flier would prove most advantageous. Overall, at least in the young queen's mind, rebuilding Ylisse and its army was paramount in comparison to following her around.

The redhead yawned once again and stood, reluctantly beginning to prepare for her day. She stripped off her knee-length nightshirt and dropped it in a bin of dirty clothes for later washing. She put on her smallclothes and chest bindings and sat down at a small vanity to brush her long hair, reflecting on her life.

She'd never had the courage to breach the subject, but she often wondered if her assignments were also her friend's way of caring for her. She never said anything outright, but it seemed to her that when they had discussed the new job, the tactician had a deeply compassionate look in her eyes, and she took the time to carefully choose her words. She suspected that perhaps the strategist was aware of her subordinate's unspoken love for her husband, and was doing her best to alleviate awkward and potentially harmful situations. If it were anyone else, the Falcon Knight might have wondered it she was intentionally being kept away from the object of her affections out of jealousy. This was Robin though, and she was far too trusting to be motivated by such a thing. She had always shown the utmost care and professionalism with those she loved, for the most part. Cordelia felt certain that if she did know, the busy work was meant to help her defend her own heart from the continuous breakage that would occur from having to be around the happy couple.

Thus, the foundation for a new life was laid, bit by little bit, until a pattern emerged and a predictable routine was established. Wake up, train herself, train others, complete missions, go to bed. Rinse and repeat until days turned into weeks, and then months. Before anyone knew it, a year had passed and now, almost two. Oh sure, there were a few odd events that broke up the monotony and brought some measure of momentary happiness: weddings, festivals and, more recently, the birth of Princess Lucina. There had even been a few adventurous trips to the Outrealms, which were certainly interesting. But overall, life flowed along on a peaceful course, and the Ylisseans were grateful for it.

For Cordelia, it meant stability, but it also fostered feelings of unrest and loneliness. Chrom was forever beyond her reach, Lon'qu had gone away, and most of her closest friends were balancing duty with domestication. She probably wasn't the only one struggling with such emptiness following the war, where life was fraught with excitement, danger, and a clear goal, but it felt that way at times. That's why, early on, sometime after Chrom and Robin's wedding, a part of her shut down and grew silent. She shelved the book that had been her path to dream fulfillment and with it, her heart. In order to protect it from further heartache, she figuratively put it away and smothered its desires, to gather dust and be forgotten. Certainly it isolated her at times and robbed her of the joy she had always sought after, but at least she was safe.

That's what she told herself anyway, but even denial in the name of self preservation could not hinder the occasional stir. In the beginning, it was usually a short conversation with Chrom or simply seeing him at all that would do it. More often than not though, it was the casual mention of the Feroxian myrmidon that gave her pause, or her own memories of him, like the dream conversation she had last night, moments that came at random and made her perk up to breathe life into something she thought dead or asleep.

Having completed her brief beauty regime, Cordelia finished dressing in her full Falcon Knight attire, indulged in a light breakfast, and tidied her room. Then she headed for the door, pausing along the way to collect her practice weapons from the rack near the exit. Her eyes roved over the various options, but settled on an old familiar blade, a gift from a dear friend.

She gazed at Lon'qu's oaken sword, a sense of nostalgia and loss pooling in her stagnant soul. She rarely practiced her fencing anymore. Without her former teacher to guide and encourage her, she'd lost the motivation. She had tried, many times in the beginning, doing her best to remember his last advice to her, but it wasn't the same without him there to watch her progress with that small, shy smile and nervous blush.

There were times when she thought about reaching out to him; she must have started dozens of letters and considered visiting Regna Ferox more than once. But something always stopped her, and even in the rare moments that she learned that he was in Ylisse on business, she now never sought him out, unable to face that pained look of desperation he kept giving her towards the end of their partnership. As much as she dreaded being hurt herself, she also didn't want to cause him anymore harm by denying him an answer she still didn't have or understand. She felt like she had failed him, as a friend and as a student, and she feared confronting it.

There were, of course, random occasions in which they did happen to run into each other, but their dialogue was awkward, overly polite, and short. She couldn't bear it, and so just like before, when he left for his mission into the mountains of Regna Ferox, she avoided him at all costs. It had now been several months since she had seen him at all, though she heard news of him sometimes.

She sighed and picked up the wooden blade, along with a staff to simulate a lance, a canteen of water, and a towel, and headed out to run some drills, though it was technically her day off. It was far too nice outside to stay indoors today, the perfect temperature for exercising without overheating.

The army barracks were essentially an extension of the palace, so Chrom and Robin were often found wandering about as well, when they were not predisposed with other matters. Recently though, neither of them were seen much. This was mostly attributed to the obvious joy of having welcomed their new baby girl into the world, but there also seemed to be an air of uneasiness among the Shepherds lately. No one had a plausible explanation for the unsettling atmosphere, but it was felt by all nonetheless, including Cordelia. Requests for armed escorts had increased, the number of wandering Risen had doubled, and bandits were growing bold again.

It was for that reason, among others, that she wanted to spend more of her free time training. When she was on duty, she was focused on instructing the new recruits instead of honing her own talents. If the ominous wind was any indication of something to come, she wanted to be ready. And from the decent amount of various soldiers that littered the training yard, she wasn't the only one.

Cordelia set aside the sword for the time being, and began working with her "lance" first. Most of her superiors told her she was already a master of that weapon, but it wouldn't do to become complacent and risk growing rusty. She held the staff vertically in front of her as though saluting an opponent in a duel. She closed her eyes, inhaled fully, and exhaled through her mouth. Then her ruby irises snapped open and narrowed with intense concentration.

She lunged forward and thrust the weapon with her full might, visualizing a pointed tip impaling a Risen. She separated her hands on either end of the shaft and spun it in slow, precise circles on either side of her body, always ending each sequence with the designated pointed end up and out. Every time it crossed in front of her body, her hands closed in the middle, her wrists twisting in calculated movements to maximize a sense of balance, speed, and power. With every motion, her core remained fully engaged and her feet stepped firmly as though following an intricate dance.

For indeterminate amount of time, she went through nearly every lance related drill she knew, following by general strength training exercises. Eventually, she took a break and sat down on one of the benches at the edge of the area, using her towel to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. She took her time to still her breath and pumping heart, occasionally taking a long draught from her water canteen.

Once she was rested enough, Cordelia stood again and reluctantly decided to finish with fencing practice. Leaving the staff and other supplies out of the way, she picked up Lon'qu's sword and made her back to a clear area of the yard, standing still for a moment to remember everything she'd learned thus far. If she focused hard enough, she could almost hear his voice over her shoulder.

"_Assume your stance..."_

She took the hilt in the both hands and brought the blade up to shoulder height.

"_Breathe deep..."_

Just as she did before starting her lance drills, she took several deep breaths, feeling the air flow through her entire body.

"_Begin."_

Cordelia swung the sword down and forward in a powerful strike, though her footing was less sure than it was when using her weapon of choice. In spite of her misgivings, she repeated the motion along with a few other basic sequences, and at first she refrained from even attempting the more complicated series, the fear of failure holding her back.

"_Don't falter, Cordelia. Focus!"_

She shook her head and steeled her mind, mentally pushing back against the doubts clawing at her, whispering that she would not succeed. She reached deep within her memories and tried to recall the feeling of strong hands on her shoulders and a deep voice ghosting in her ear.

"_It's alright. I've got your back..."_

She set her jaw and grit her teeth, determined to break through this long-standing funk. She tightened her abdominal muscles and raised the sword.

"Hey-a, Cordelia! Long time, no see! How ya been?"

She stopped mid-swing at the loud voice calling her, nearly tripping in the process since her stance wasn't solid and her body weight was not evenly distributed. She turned to address the source of the interruption. The Falcon Knight smiled at the blond Berserker headed her way, a massive axe casually draped across his broad shoulders. "Oh. Hello, Vaike. I haven't seen you for some time."

He offered a toothy grin in response, his tongue peeking out playfully. "I know, right? Betcha been bored outta your skull without Teach around to liven things up."

She chuckled at his assumption. "Well, it's certainly been more peaceful. Where have you been lately?"

Vaike halted his approach a few feet away from her, shifting his weapon to one hand, and planting the other on his hip importantly. "Joint escort mission with Ferox. Some rich, snooty nobles hired us to see 'em safely out of Plegia."

"I see." She began to swing her sword casually while she listened, more or less concentrating on remembering the feel and balance of the shorter weapon.

He puffed out his chest proudly. "Yeah... they wanted a buncha knights to take 'em, but Robin said me and Lon'qu were all the muscle they needed."

Cordelia dropped the wooden blade at hearing her friend's name. For a reason she had yet to pinpoint, it invoked an anguished yearning within her, poignant and deep, similar to how she once felt for Chrom, but somehow far more intense. She tried to tell herself that she should not be concerned with how he was faring, but it was often for naught. Since she could not bring herself to see him, news of him sated her the way a sip of water quenched a dying man in the desert. She savored it and was grateful, but it never really satisfied.

"You were with Lon'qu?" she inquired, trying not to blush and hoping that he wouldn't notice. She knelt to retrieve the weapon. "Um... how is he?"

Vaike shrugged. "Beats me. Didn't talk much. Same as ever I guess, 'cept maybe a little more surly. I tried to take him out drinking to celebrate a job well done, but he just wouldn't cooperate. I tell ya, that guy does NOT know how to have fun," he prattled with barely a breath between each phrase. "But anyway, whatcha been up to? Sword practice? Haven't seen you do that for a while."

She tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder, hoping to nonchalantly find a way to ask him more about Lon'qu without him reading too much into it. "Yes, well... I thought it was about time to brush up on fencing."

The Berserker chuckled. "S'pose it never hurts. Hey! Ya want 'ol Teach to take ya through the motions?"

Cordelia quirked an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't axes more your area of expertise?"

"Aw please! The Vaike's master of 'em all!"

She giggled at his boast. "And If I recall, weren't YOU the one that needed basic combat training in the middle of the Plegian War?"

He scowled in annoyance. "Tch... whatever! Look, didn't you say that we all needed to be at our best and to help each other out? If I help you, I help everyone, right?"

To say that she was a little shocked that the Shepherd's most forgetful resident could remember something she said a long time ago would be an understatement. It was almost a little touching, actually... the thought that he may have taken her words to heart. "Why, Vaike! It seems I've underestimated you. Your memory really does extend beyond ten seconds."

"Hey!"

Cordelia laughed heartily, unable to remember the last time since she had done so. "Forgive me. It's merely a jape." She couldn't pass up the opportunity to poke fun at him; he was just too easy to rile up at times. However, if she wanted information about Lon'qu, she should probably make an effort to stroke his ego a little. He could be very compliant if one appealed to his unfounded narcissism. "You're right. I suppose I could use some advice. Will you teach me... Teach?"

He made a show of considering, scratching the stubble on his chin and looking up at the sky. An unmistakable smirk stretched across his face. "Well... since you asked so nicely, I suppose I COULD give you a few pointers. All right! Class is in session!" He glanced around the yard. "Hold on one sec..."

Vaike threw his axe off to the side and ran over to the bench where she'd left her own items. He picked up her staff, gave it a couple of swings for good measure, and hurried back. "Okay. Ready!"

She sighed at his predictability. "Straight to dueling, huh? No demonstration?"

He laughed. "Nah. Practicing and learning the theories are great, but sometimes you just gotta jump right in and pick it up as you go." He spun it impressively a few times, and took his own unique dueling posture. "So who goes first?"

Cordelia did not move just yet. "A lance against a sword? You know that's hardly fair."

He frowned and avoided her gaze. "No... what's not fair is giving you ANY kind of advantage in a fight."

The reluctant compliment made her smile appreciatively. "Very well." She settled into Lon'qu's myrmidon stance, simultaneously attempting to calculate not only her physical movements in the duel, but also carefully crafted questions that might give her some indication of how her friend had been. "I can do this," she told herself. She raised her voice to shout, "Face me!" to the Teach.

The Falcon Knight charged, bringing her weapon down in a downward vertical strike upon the staff, knowing quite well that the move would be parried. She needed to keep him on his toes until he gave her an opening to get in range. She would have to employ quicker assaults to get beneath the longer weapon meant to keep an adversary at bay.

She attacked again with several vertical and horizontal slashes, mixing them up by angle and direction, but Vaike kept the advantage. He easily anticipated them and reacted accordingly, as well as taking any available chance to hit her back. He kept his strength in check, but each smack was still hard enough that she'd be bruised later. It didn't bother her; it was all part of training.

What did annoy her was that nothing she tried was working. It wasn't long before she began to try out some of the more advanced and complicated sequences she remembered and felt comfortable with, but even they could not penetrate the safety bubble created merely by the length of the staff.

She increased her speed, aimed both high and low, and still Vaike parried and blocked remarkably effectively. The somewhat competitive part her was cursing the time she spent helping him learn the basics of army combat during the war. Finally, she managed to duck under one of his own counterattacks and advanced, their weapons locking in the center of their chests to push against each other. She grit her teeth and tried to throw him off balance in the hopes that she could get in a few hits of her own.

But all those over-sized muscles weren't just for show. He was as solid as a wall and didn't budge an inch. With a confident smirk, he shoved back and she stumbled and fell. He jumped on the opportunity and pointed the staff at her neck, simulating what would be a kill strike in a real fight.

"Looks like Teach just got tenure!" he concluded, grinning idiotically.

Cordelia growled and smacked the weapon away from herself. Vaike laughed and held out a hand to help her up, which she grudgingly accepted. "Looks like I'm more out of practice than I thought," she consented.

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. Your form looked as flawless as ever."

She crossed her arms, irritably. "If that's the case, why couldn't I get a hit in? I've used all the same moves as Lon'qu, and I know for a fact that you've never bested _him _in a duel." It was another thing she'd always admired about her friend. Very few Shepherds had ever been able to defeat him in a fair fight. They challenged him certainly, but only a handful could claim victory over him.

"Yeah well, you ain't him," Vaike pointed out, grumbling at the reminder. "Those moves he showed you are great, but you don't have the strength to pull off some of 'em effectively."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia snarled, deeply offended.

For once, he caught on quick enough to realize his mistake. He took a few steps back and waved his hands. "I'm not sayin' you're not strong. Believe me, you 'n Sully have made that especially clear. And I haven't forgotten all those times you put me through the wringer. I just mean that you and Lon'qu... I mean, men and women in general really, we're not built the same. Us guys got more upper body strength, so we can hold our ground better or overwhelm our opponents more than you can."

"There are a number of dead Plegian soldiers that would disagree," she debated threateningly.

He growled. "Yeah, but you didn't have to rely on brute force to do it. Come on, Cordelia! You're the one always harping on about fightin' smarter. So start using your head! You ladies got way more strength in your LOWER body. Plus, you're more flexible and balanced, and you're way faster."

"So?"

"SO... you gotta play to YOUR strengths! It's great that you learned all these cool moves from Lon'qu, but ya gotta make 'em your own! If you can't pull it off effectively, you have to mix it up to get the same result."

Cordelia blinked rapidly in surprise, shocked by Vaike's considerably resourceful assessment. In fact, she was certain that she herself had offered similar advice to many of the new recruits as they adapted to her training regime. How could she have missed such an obvious solution? Had she really been so preoccupied with her students that she'd grown dull to her own processes? Or could it be that by the silencing the passion in her soul, she had also quelled the drive and ingenuity she had been so well known for?

"Wow, 'Teach'. That actually makes a lot of sense," she conceded. Then she smirked. "How did you come to possess such keen insight?"

He laughed heartily and shrugged. "Hey, the Vaike has ALWAYS been this awesome. It's not my fault no one ever notices."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh-huh."

He kept grinning convincingly, but eventually gave way under her scrutinizing stare. "Okay fine. I tried my hand as a Trickster a while back, but uh... it didn't work out so great. Lon'qu's actually the one who gave me that advice. Sounded like he had to figure that out the hard way himself when he was training with Gregor."

Cordelia blushed and looked away, thankful for that little tidbit of information. It was also encouraging to know that her own instructor likewise struggled at times.

"Ya wanna go again?" Vaike asked. He picked up her practice sword and held it out to her.

She was about to agree, but hesitated when she noticed an exasperated Sage heading their way. "Oh, hello Miriel. How are you?"

The Shepherds' scholar adjusted her glasses, as they had become slightly askew during her hurried stride. "I was previously immersed in several immensely stimulating and potentially enlightening experiments. Alas, I was inconvenienced to investigate the cause of your delay in meeting with the queen."

"Pardon me?"

Next to her, the blond started to back away from the women as inconspicuously as possible. His efforts were entirely in vain.

"...Vaike? Did you forget to tell me something?" Cordelia asked, anger building.

Miriel shook her head in disgust. "You were instructed to locate her and relay a message, not engage in combat scenarios."

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Hey, I was getting to that, okay?" he defended weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... yeah. Robin sent me to find you, Cordelia. She wants to see you in her office right away."

"Blast it, Vaike!"

* * *

><p>Not exactly super exciting, but you know...<p>

Although Vaike was kind of fun to write.

Two more chapters and I'll bring Lon'qu back into the picture. I promise. Until next time!


	16. Disturbing the Dust

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm not really sure why, but this one was difficult to write. It went through a ton of revisions.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Disturbing the Dust<strong>

Cordelia sprinted to the castle gates, mentally cursing her inability to run efficiently. It was one the few disciplines she had yet to improve on, and in truth, it seemed superfluous since most of her time was spent on the back of a pegasus. It rarely occurred to her that it might prove advantageous in everyday situations like this. Of course, if Vaike hadn't forgotten to tell her about the meeting in the first place, she wouldn't be running late.

She slowed to a hurried walk as she entered the palace, remembering her place and not wishing to embarrass herself. She knew well the way to Robin's personal office and saw herself there, politely dismissing the various guards and servants that offered assistance. Down a few hallways, up a flight of stairs, and she was there.

The door was closed and all was quiet, which was a little unusual. Robin always seemed more at home outdoors, and resisted being confined in an enclosed space for too long. Even though she was most often seen bent over an old book or map, she enjoyed going for walks or socializing with others the most. While she had freely and knowingly accepted the responsibilities that came with marrying Chrom and taking the title as queen, she still preferred to take an active approach to life and relationships. As such, she normally kept her office door wide open, even during meetings, unless the matter of discussion was highly personal or confidential.

Cordelia took a moment to calm her breath, straighten her clothes, and run her fingers through her damp hair. She hated that she didn't have time to fix herself up a little, but it was only Robin after all. She never was one for formality. Having done the best she could, there was nothing for it but to accept the situation and knock.

"Who is it?" the familiar voice asked on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Cordelia. I was told you wanted to see me?"

She could hear footsteps walking around. "Right. Just a moment, please." She waited obediently, listening to the rustling sounds beyond until Robin consented, "Alright. You can come in now."

The Falcon Knight opened the door and stepped inside, glancing around briefly at the organized mess that made up the tactician's personal study. The room was spacious enough for half the Shepherds to file in for group meetings, but it was as warm and cozy as a sitting room. One wall was composed primarily of tall windows that overlooked the barracks/training yard, and bathed the room in sunlight. The other three were lined with bookshelves that were virtually overflowing with books, tomes, and scrolls of every size and shape imaginable.

There were a few comfortable chairs scattered throughout the room. Two were near the windows and four more were arranged around a small table primarily used for tea and snacks. The last three were crowded around an ornate L-shaped desk, which was littered with more dusty books, loose scraps of paper, and writing utensils. The halidom's strategist and queen was seated behind it.

Robin leaned back in her seat and smiled warmly. She appeared to be wearing a sleeveless light blue dress, but it was a little difficult to be sure; her tactician's robe was partially draped across her body and over one shoulder, covering an arm. Her long hair was pulled up into a casual ponytail, and her eyes, though a little tired, were glowing happily.

"There you are! I was starting to worry something was wrong when you didn't come right away."

She smiled sincerely and bowed to her superior, following protocol while knowing full well that Robin preferred not to be treated as anything more than an equal, at least when it came to friends. "Forgive me, milady. The messenger failed to inform me of your request."

Robin rubbed her temple with her free visible hand and sighed in resignation, eyes closing momentarily. "I knew I shouldn't have sent Vaike." She shook her head, and then gestured to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. "Anyway, why don't you close the door and have a seat?"

Cordelia obliged, and once she was settled, she looked over her comrade again. She was shifting awkwardly, and there was a somewhat unfamiliar, but soft noise breaking the silence.

"Sorry," she said at her questioning look. "Lucina was getting fussy, and I wasn't sure what was keeping you, or how long you'd be."

"What? O-oh." She flushed a little. "Do you want me to come back later?"

The nursing mother waved her hand indifferently. "No. We're both women, and I'm covered enough. Unless it makes you uncomfortable..."

The redhead shook her head, even surprising herself a little. She'd always been more on the modest side, but she'd lightened up considerably over the last two years. "No, it's alright."

"Good." Robin observed her quietly for a moment, thinking. "You look well. How are you doing?"

Cordelia fidgeted, puzzled by the question. "Um... I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She chuckled affectionately. "I haven't seen you in a while, and I wanted to check in with you." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her wide grin softening. "You know, sometimes I miss the days of being on the road all the time, when all of the Shepherds were together. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely hated the war, all the fighting and the bloodshed. But... I miss everyone. I miss the camaraderie and working together for the greater good."

The pegasus knight felt relief wash over her at hearing her friend say aloud what she herself had been feeling for a long time. It was like a weight off her shoulders to know that she was not the only one feeling a bit lost. "I agree. I mean, we all desire peace, and I'm very happy we've achieved it. But it's been difficult adjusting to being home again, not having to sleep with a weapon next to my bed..."

Robin nodded. "Or being able to sleep at all, actually..." she added.

"Yes! And every day was unique and thrilling in a way."

The tactician gestured to the stacks of loose sheets across her desk. "And devoid of all this paperwork to accompany it."

Cordelia looked down at her lap, hands clenched around the fabric of her tunic. "And... there was always something to do, and someone to talk to." She couldn't help but picture Lon'qu as she said this.

Robin's expression was one of compassionate agreement. She struggled to lean across the table to hold out her hand. Cordelia hesitated for a second, then reached over and took it.

"There's always someone to talk to," she whispered, squeezing her fingers. After a moment, she let go and slouched in her chair, shrugging her concealed shoulder. "And there's plenty of ways to keep busy as well. Speaking of which, I heard you practicing the harp a few days ago. It was beautiful."

Cordelia grinned appreciatively. "Thank you. I've recently discovered that I enjoy it much more than I once did." She hadn't really stopped to consider it before, but the months of peace _had_ given her ample time to explore other hobbies beyond the battlefield. She dabbled in jewelry-making on occasion, and had become proficient in knitting. She also found herself approached by half the male Shepherds at regular intervals with requests for haircuts (referrals courtesy of Gaius), and men and women alike wanted her to go shopping with them. Since she and Catria were often running errands on behalf of others, she had developed a good sense of where to find things at a reasonable price, and she had learned to haggle rather efficiently. Still, playing the harp remained one of her favorite activities. "I've even thought about writing my own compositions, but I still have a great deal to learn before I'm ready to share any of them."

"That's wonderful!" Robin complimented. Her face scrunched in thought, and she peaked beneath her cloak. "Oh, looks like she's done. Hold on a moment." With impressive dexterity, she maneuvered her swaddled infant daughter from under the robe while keeping herself covered. Then she positioned Lucina over her shoulder to burp her, cradling her lovingly and very softly tapping her back.

Cordelia watched the young mother whisper encouragingly in fascination. She'd only seen the princess a few times, and just once up close, shortly after her birth. Additionally, she hadn't witnessed Robin's maternal side at all until now. It was strange to see the battle hardened warrior with a mind like a hair-trigger trap cooing melodiously. The love in her eyes and the happy glow in her whole aura was undeniable. Her obvious joy was contagious, and she couldn't help but share in it, even with the tiny twinge of envy buried deep within her heart.

With enough coaxing, Lucina finally released a tiny belch, and Robin kissed her fuzzy little head. "There we go," she mumbled, shifting the child to rock her for a nap.

Silence fell in the room, and she wondered if she was still needed for something besides idle chat. "Um... Robin? Would you like me to leave?"

"Hmm? Oh, no not yet." Her mood reverted to the professionalism she was more commonly known for in meetings. She scooted her chair closer to the desk and rifled through the various documents littering her work space with one hand, eventually pulling out a roster manifest. "I did have another reason for calling you here. I'd like an update on the new units you've been working with."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

For the next half hour, the two of them discussed the progress achieved in recruiting and training new soldiers for the Pegasus Knights. Their numbers had increased considerably so that they were almost equal to what they had before the Plegian War. Unfortunately, only a third of these individuals were completely ready for true combat. The rest were eager, but inexperienced, and Cordelia strongly felt that they would be more of a liability than an asset in any serious battles.

Robin chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, a nervous habit that had receded once the war was over. It was disconcerting to see it making a comeback, along with her frustration with trying to take notes while holding the baby, who wanted attention and refused to be still. She finally decided that attempting to multitask at the moment was too difficult. She set her writing utensil aside and sighed. "Cordelia, would you mind holding Lucina while I readjust and jot all this down?"

She fidgeted and met the queen's pleading gaze uncertainly. "What? Oh, I don't know..." She didn't want to admit that she'd never held an infant before, much less one of royal blood. "Perhaps I could fetch a nurse instead?" Surely there should be one close at hand for just such a situation.

Robin shook her head and shrugged off her misgivings. "You'll be fine. It's just for a few minutes. Here..." Without waiting for another protest, she stood from her seat and came to kneel in front of her subordinate. "Just keep her head supported." She insistently but carefully set the squirming bundle in her hesitant arms, her eyes and smile shining with full trust and affirmation. "See? Not so hard..." She did not allot her time to resist, but retreated back to her own chair. She tucked her arms beneath the robe to fix her dress and then threw it aside, her chest fully concealed in her top again. Now clothed and comfortable, she resumed writing.

While she was preoccupied with recording the main points of their conversation, Cordelia gazed down at the curious child in her arms. Lucina had inherited her father's beautiful blue eyes, one of which was uniquely patterned with the Brand of the Exalt. She also had the same hair color, and much of her other features, though adorably squishy with baby fat, seemed to resemble Chrom more than Robin.

She didn't have much experience with children, and as a soldier, she hadn't really given much thought to being a mom. The only family she had ever identified with in her youth was the sisterhood shared by the Pegasus Knights, so she had no concrete example of how a mother should feel or act. But looking at this little miracle, the product of a romance she herself had never known, inspired her to dream again. She felt emotions stirring in her starving heart that she hadn't experienced before and could not appropriately name. It wasn't quite love in any form that she had ever encountered, but there was a growing affection, and longing. Moreover, as she tentatively allowed Lucina to take hold of her finger in her little hand, she felt a sense of awe and smiled fondly.

A few quiet minutes passed before she realized that Robin had ceased writing and was watching them both tenderly. "Strange, isn't it?" she said in a low voice. "In such a short while, one can develop a multitude of feelings for someone you barely know." She inclined her body closer to observe at her daughter in utter amazement. "Love, joy, gratitude, adoration... fear... pain..." Her expression changed to one of grave significance. "And... the overwhelming desire to protect that person, no matter the cost."

Something in her tone was rather unnerving. "Robin?"

She looked away and stood up suddenly, moving to stand by the window so that she could gaze out while she thought. Cordelia followed and stood beside her, taking extra care not to disturb Lucina. From their vantage, they had a clear view of the training yard. At the moment, there seemed to be a bit of a crowd gathered. When it shifted, they could see that the source of the excitement was Chrom and Vaike. They were dueling, and both women laughed, appreciating that there were some things that would likely always stay the same.

For her part, Cordelia still felt a dull ache in her heart at seeing Chrom. It was no longer obsessive and sharp; time had indeed worked its magic on her, but there was still a shadow upon the heart she had been trying to silence. It was like an old war wound that would act up at random intervals, with a hurt that was prevalent not because of actual pain, but the memory of it.

For this, she was extremely grateful, because there were quite a few occasions when it had been overwhelmingly difficult. Much as she tried, she could not will herself to stop loving him. The unassailable truth that he would never return her feelings or be a part of her life like she wished, along with the loss of direction following the war, fostered the perfect conditions for harboring and feeding into her loneliness. She had felt utterly empty, devoid of the singular purpose that everyone previously shared. Even though she still had responsibilities which anchored her, she had become disconnected with herself and others. The void which had stolen all her joy became so all-consuming at times, that her thoughts and dreams became plagued with the thought of death, and the relief it might bring her.

However, the knowledge that her deceased sisters had sacrificed their lives to save hers, and timely interactions with her friends, prevented her from ever acting upon those oppressive feelings. Over time, she gradually learned to focus on the moment at hand, remembering the past but not dwelling on it, and to cease fretting over a future that had yet to be written. Still, once in a while, it took everything she had to just breathe, and remember where she was.

It was hard, to be sure, but it had gotten better. And she was fortunate in this regard; there had been others who could not say the same, soldiers who had been too burdened with vivid and horrific experiences, and were unable to cope with the change brought about by peace. Theirs was a crueler fate by far.

Robin wordlessly turned to the Falcon Knight and held out her arms for her beloved child. Cordelia returned the girl to her mother and watched as she held her close and kissed her face. "Chrom... Lucina... I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," she murmured. Then she met confused ruby irises and said, "The same goes for you, for ALL of the Shepherds, and the citizens of Ylisse. Do you remember what I said to you during the war? I still stand by it. No matter what, I will do whatever it takes to protect my precious loved ones, my family."

"Robin, what aren't you telling me?" Cordelia asked, deep concern and even panic permeating her mind.

The somber queen looked far out over the horizon. After what seemed like a long time, she barely whispered gradually, "My nightmares, and the headaches, have returned."

Cordelia was struck speechless at first. Everyone, including her, had bad dreams and memories from the war, mental scars that were far slower to heal than those in the body. But as her royal guard, she was one of the few who was privy to the fact that Robin had very unusual and disturbing night terrors, often accompanied by debilitating migraines. She never disclosed the nature or content of them to anyone, except perhaps to her husband. The only thing that she knew is that they seemed to foretell events that have yet to come to pass, a theory that had not been tested, but there was little doubt that there was something more than idle fears to them.

"What does it mean?" she inquired.

The tactician's brow furrowed and she frowned deeply. "That our hard-won peace is frightfully tentative." She drew in a shaky breath and hugged her baby even closer. "I can feel it all around me. Something is coming,"

"What's coming?"

Their eyes locked once more, and anger and dread flashed in Robin's. "War," she stated firmly. She instantly returned to her desk and sorted through her tactical manuals, opening a few and spreading them all across her desk. Some of them generated little clouds of dust at being disturbed again after having been put aside for so long. "I don't know when, but I'm sure of it. And I intend to make certain that Ylisse is ready."

Cordelia came to stand in front of the furniture again. Before she could ask, Robin straightened and resumed her pragmatic air. "You've done an exemplary job recruiting and training the new units, but there are some things that can only be learned in the field. From now on, every patrol and combat mission will include no less than two Pegasus Knights, preferably ones with little to no battle experience. As a precaution, each will be paired with a veteran soldier with complimentary skill sets or class, so that each unit is relatively balanced.

"Yes, milady," she replied obediently. Naturally, she was a little concerned for her own subordinates' safely, but neither Chrom nor Robin would needlessly jeopardize the soldiers lives without the appropriate plans or countermeasures in place. There were risks, certainly, but they were always very carefully calculated risks.

"Good." Having concluded their primary business, she grinned again, but Cordelia recognized it as the bold, dauntless mask she wore whenever she did not want anyone else to see the fear and stress brimming beneath the surface. Everyone had grown in some capacity since the Plegian War, some more than others. But another thing that remained unaltered was her determination to show nothing but utter confidence to those she led. "Well then, we'll go over mission specifics as they come. But for now, you're dismissed." Her smile was far more genuine, albeit saddened, as she began to pace the room, rocking Lucina and drifting off into her own mind.

Cordelia bowed once more and left, closing the door behind her and walking slowly back to the training yard. It was all rather nostalgic, to see Robin so utterly determined to protect those under her charge, all of whom she deeply loved, in one way or another. It had earned her the respect and affection of all the citizens of Ylisse, the perfect partner and wife for Chrom, even when she herself expressed doubts about her worthiness to be queen. But it was that blend of humility and confidence that everyone admired.

And yet, it wasn't fair for her to take on such a heavy responsibilities alone. She had to measure the worth and value of human lives, and loathed the sacrifice a single person. It was for that very reason that the Shepherds were content to place their safety in her hands, and this in turn would increase the pressure that Robin felt. It was a vicious circular cycle, with no easy solution.

Cordelia understood this, and her own love for her friend compelled her to do whatever she could to ease her burden, just as she did for Chrom... for all the Shepherds for that matter. She too hadn't changed in this regard over the last two years, but she did get better at caring for herself as well, at least physically. Therefore, she immediately began to try to think of practical ways she could help out, aside from her usual duties.

She sat down on the bench where she had previously left her supplies and observed the exercise yard. Since she'd left to go meet with Robin, the number of people practicing or sparring had increased. She spotted some of her old comrades, heroes of the Plegian War, mixed in with nameless warriors from nearly every class type, and watching them made her smile. She remembered her leader mentioning something about unbreakable bonds more than once, invisible ties that anchored and grew in the hearts of her friends, intricately woven among all the Shepherds.

Cordelia understood it perfectly, for she too loved her companions and considered them her family. And even though her own life wasn't precisely as she imagined it would be, she would willingly, and without a second thought, do all in her power to protect the lives and happiness of those she cared for.

She picked up the oaken sword she'd been practicing with earlier and ran a finger down it's dull edge, reflecting and wishing that Lon'qu was with her. He'd always been a good listener whenever she needed to bounce ideas off of another person, or even just act as a body so she could think out loud. And though his words were few, he was often quite insightful, offering a different yet easily comprehensible perspective to various issues. What was it that he once said to her?

"_...To protect the ones you love. There is no greater purpose than that, no desire for strength that could equal it. It is that singular goal which will allow you to achieve more than you can possibly imagine."_

Could it be so simple? Had she just been over-thinking everything? Perhaps if she was simply more diligent in using her skills to protect those close to her, instead of being consumed with achieving individual perfection, maybe Robin would feel more at ease. She would be able to trust that everyone would rely on one another, instead of just her daring plans.

The Shepherds functioned best as a cohesive team but Cordelia, along with others, were often preoccupied with honing their own abilities (which was certainly important). It was easy to take for granted that weaknesses did not have to be entirely overcome, as long as one was paired with another whose own strengths made up for it. Robin knew this, which must why she assigned units the way she did, but if everyone else understood it too, she wouldn't have to spend so much time on minute details and contingency plans. Certainly that could decrease the burden she placed on herself.

It might open up all kinds of new possibilities for Cordelia as well. If she would willingly accept her imperfections and decide that she did not _need _to master every skill, she could appreciate and be proud of the ones she did have. She might not feel so guarded around others; perhaps she would even allow more people into the deeper parts of her being.

"_Protect the ones you love, and everything will fall into place..."_

If she wasn't so concerned with protecting herself, within reason of course, she could more effectively protect her comrades, the ones she loved. And if she stopped comparing herself to others and think herself wanting, she may even break free of the endless stagnation in every aspect of her life.

It was just a theory, perhaps only wishful thinking at best. But the only way to know for sure was to jump right in and test the waters. She would put forth full effort, accept whatever mistakes she made in the process, and ultimately learn from them.

Cordelia slowly smiled, nodding to herself, and stood up. With sword in hand, she marched across the training yard, expertly weaving her way through the various sparing soldiers to seek out one in particular. Without much effort, she found him laying on the ground, covered in sweat and dust, grumbling about having lost yet another match to Chrom while several others took no small pleasure in pointing out his mistakes.

She halted a few feet away from him. "Hey Vaike!" She waited for him to sit up and acknowledge her call, scratching his head in confusion. She resumed a swordsman's fight stance and smirked. "I think I'm ready for that rematch!"

* * *

><p>I'm really glad to be done with this chapter. I think it was necessary, but it wasn't all that exciting. Hopefully the next few will make up for that.<p>

Just a forewarning that the next update may be a little longer than I usually aim for. After completing the upcoming chapter, I decided I didn't like it at all and scrapped the whole thing to start over. I'm making good progress, but it will still likely be an extra week or two at least.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
